


The Dark Lord's New World

by InsaneTruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTruth/pseuds/InsaneTruth
Summary: In a world where the masses think Voldemort and Harry both died in the battle of Hogwarts, the still very alive Dark lord has plans to keep the golden boy for himself. Make him into a willing slave. Also after saving Severus Snape, he will not be loosing him again either.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	1. The Loss of Hope

Overview 

The fated battle of Hogwarts, a massive fight between school aged children, the order, teachers and Voldemort's army of death eaters. It was a battle with many losses on both sides but the greatest loss. Was the savior of the wizarding world.

The grief was overshadowed by the joy of the end of a war, and the wonderful feeling of it finally being over, The Boy Who Lived, had taken out He Who Must Not Be Named. It was a time for celebration. For the world to take back it’s peace. However, this was only what was seen on the surface. 

The war ended and the light won, but Harry lost. In order to keep the peace and the facade of a true victory. Harry was kidnapped after the battle by the remaining death eaters, the press thinking he and Voldemort died in a blaze of glory. Really Voldemort lived and somehow became whole again: the pieces of his soul, thought destroyed, were simply waiting around and going back to the host. Now going by Tomas R Marvel and living in a muggle town to regain strength. Living with muggles made it so easy to hide Harry. Muggles wouldn’t see the magic and the ministry wouldn’t look in a solely muggle area. It was a quite stout plan.

For a few days Harry fought and screamed trying to find a way to escape, for the first little while he could hear voices if he listened, learning a bit about what was going on. Talk about the Daily Prophet, sports, torturing muggles. He wasn’t even sure how long he’d been here, he had one meal every so often he felt possibly one a day? It always appeared and when eaten it would vanish. Was he not half starved already he likely wouldn’t have eaten the meager meals of bread and porridge bland and less than filling. 

Harry’s point of view

Harry tried to remember what he could from when he wasn’t here in this dreary box. He remembered the blinding light, green, like the killing curse. A lot of pain. Something in his scar shattering. He heard and felt it shatter. A blinding light, he thought he was dead. Then he remembered waking in this place he saw Voldemort, only he looked like the apparition from the Diary. He wasn’t the pale noseless snake man Harry came to associate with the dark wizard. After the initial meeting where no words were actually spoken. He hadn't even seen Voldemort and most of the voices he heard didn’t actually talk much about the “Dark Lord”. That was back when he could hear them. 

He had to have been awake for what felt like a few days, and he couldn’t hear the voices anymore, and he stopped getting his one meal. He was thirsty, hungry and going crazy. He couldn't use his magic, not only did he not have a wand even trying wandless magic just wasn't working at all. Though he did try often, each time resulting in a really bad headache and a feeling of weakness coming over his full body. The lack of sounds other than what he could produce was making him almost wish he’d just die. 

Harry looked around the room at the completely blank stone walls, concrete floor and ceiling. No door, no windows. So little to look at. This was likely a magic spelled area. For all he knew he was in a shoe box being carried around. He had a bucket to use as a lavatory and anything put in it just vanishes. Granted he was grateful for it. He had no blanket, no pillow, no creature comforts at all. He was shocked he wasn’t freezing, that too was likely due to some form of magic. He tried so hard to feel magic around him but nothing, he even tried to meditate but he found it all useless. He was so hungry that all he could concentrate on was the want for food.

Thinking of food again his stomach turned. Even before the big battle he was half starved, he was just going to starve in here? Harry laid down pressing his head to the cold floor. He just wished death would come now, or at least painlessly as he fell asleep. That was asking too much though, if sure of nothing else, he was sure he was sure of that. 

Voldemort’s point of view 

Nobody recognized him now. With his simple robes his pale skin and black locks of lightly tousled hair. His eyes, though still red, were almost dark enough to be brown. He paraded himself around as if he belonged on the same level as those crawling around him. He was only out for this event out of morbid curiosity. 

The mock funeral for the wizard infamous savior “The Boy Who Lived” an odd name considering they were mourning what they thought was his death. White roses and golden decorations the celebration of the defeat of Voldemort was a kinship to the morbid and sorrowful event. People drinking wearing dress robes. Some people who obviously didn’t care and a few who thought they cared too much. Sobs and cheering. It was such an odd misalignment of people.

He tried not to get fully disgusted as he saw a bunch of Hogwarts students attending wearing Gryffindor badges. He made sure to avoid such groups as often as possible. His sanity could only take so much red and gold. 

He stayed through the party and watched the order members who survived the final battle give speeches about the ones they lost. Oddly the only one to speak mostly of Harry was the Mudblood, Granger. Ronald Wesley’s fiancé. He listened to her tear filled speech. He had no doubt she was one of the few who might actually care. She spoke of their meeting, the adventures in Hogwarts, how Harry had always been brave and how he died too soon. It was laughable really. He had to cover the snort as Ronald went up to talk after. Useful little rat as he was, he was a good tool. It was him who helped him win, sabotage from the inside. The light was stealing the chosen one’s magic, since he had such a powerful core. If he wouldn’t have pulled the remaining bit of Harry’s magic right at the time. Well this funeral would be a very different celebration. 

Having joined the dark only to get back at the Golden Boy for stealing his spotlight. A more selfish reason then anyone he could think of, making this rat perfect for the darkness. After the festivities he went home into the painfully muggle dregs and to his outwardly modest one story flat. Today was the day he’d check on his captive of almost two months or was it three? Time was flying by so fast. He was sure the boy was alive due to daily room scans. He went to the dungeons magically added into his muggle home and touched the wall that was the gate to Harry’s cell box.


	2. The Beginning of the Breaking of the Golden Boy

Harry potters point of view. 

Light flooded his room and he gasped, shielding his eyes, the room had been so dark. Thanks to the blinding flood of light the footsteps were all he could use to locate the man as he walked in. Harry saw the shadow cast by the figure, but he couldn’t see anything but the shadow, the light blinded him far too well. Likely the person's purpose of having such a blinding backlight. Not only that but he had no glasses so he was sort of blind anyway, he cursed himself for never getting his eyes fixed. Why hadn’t he listened to Hermione? “See how low the mighty do fall, when all their world forsakes them. I just came back from your funeral Harry Potter.” a sickening voice, he could never in millions of years forget this voice. Harry grit his teeth not wanting to hear a word from this maniacal madman. “They already forgot you. Nobody even bothered to try and recover a body. Oh except the mud-blood she seems to genuinely miss you. Talking in detail about your friendship back in school. It was all but a biography.” 

“Shut up!” a hoarse scream. He tried to push up but the light was still blinding him and his body felt so weak, as if the light too was draining him. To add insult to injury he was also weak from lack of food and lack of his magic that he hasn't really moved in what had to be days. Every bone and joint screamed in a vocal protest he could almost hear the joints popping and the bones creaking, as if he was a mummy and not a living person. 

“Oh I am so afraid, after all. You’re defenseless, weak, you don’t even have your magic to defend you. Your light took it and just in time or I’d not be alive, they had been cyphoning it off for years then I guess they needed more and took the rest during that last big battle, and you never even knew.” He felt the dark lord move more than see it. He had to wonder what game was being played here. Whatever it was he was obviously on the losing side of it. He had to decide now, was he going to play big or play nice… he was never good at playing nice. Hearing him spout insane lies about the Order. They couldn’t… they wouldn’t ever compromise him during the final fight. Remus… Tonks, Kingsley… Molly, for sure they would have protected him from something like that. 

“Stop spouting lies!” Harry cried out, using every bit of his strength he got up and tried to swing at the man. Voldemort just moved to the side and let him tumble down to the ground hitting hard and scraping his elbow and knee on the rough concrete in the process, pain, but it was a dull pain compared to others already existing on his body, dulled even more by anger fueled adrenaline. Damnit, Harry cursed in his head. He had to somehow get more strength. Why was he so broken he’s been through worse! He had been through worse every year of his life! 

“I’m many things Harry, a Liar, isn’t one, at least not when the truth is more fun,” Voldemort said “But thanks to your dear light, your ever highly pedestal Dumbledore, you didn’t have enough anything to finish me off.” His laugh pissed Harry off, he grit his teeth trying to reach his magic he knew it was inside him it had to be! He bad mouthed Dumbledore, Dumbledore was a great man! A better man than this asshole could ever hope to be.

He coughed he felt so weak, just moving the small distance he did and he was dizzy his headache came, the one he got while trying to use wandless magic in the cell. “Are you still alive golden boy?” Voldemort asked and Harry heard the sick smile in his voice. His eyes refusing to focus made it still impossible to see. 

“Just… just kill me, you sick bastard,” He hissed in as much a protesting tone as he could. He got a sharp kick in the ribs for his effort. He heard it, the pop of a break, and then he felt the pain blooming across his chest. Maybe it was just a crack? How many times has he broken bones to be able to tell the difference? That was a laughable question. 

“That is not the way you talk to your lord,” Voldemort said and put his foot down on Harry’s head and pressed him onto the concrete floor. The rough texture against his face was almost as uncomfortable as the traction of the shoe against his head, pulling his messy locks of greasy hair. “See I’ve decided to have mercy on you Potter, because when your magic replenishes, eventually. You will be powerful and I like to collect powerful, pretty things.” 

“You’ll be better off killing me,” He hissed as defiant as possible, determined not to give up, though his body screamed for him to. The pressure on his head got more prevalent. It hurt, he felt his skull was going to shatter or at least his eyes would pop out. Then the pressure released, just before something in his skull might have cracked. The older man had lifted his foot off. HArry’s head spun a bit. He wasn’t even able to process what Voldemort had said. 

“I didn’t give up on you Harry, not like your precious friends did,” Voldemort purred. “But a few more days down here maybe you’ll sing a different tune for me.” Harry was kicked back into the wall of the room and then it was dark, so dark again he had to readjust to it. Seeing stars in his vision for what had to be a full day at least. 

He was in pain, so much pain and not even just physical he was magicless? He was betrayed? Was what Voldemort said true? It was impossible. His thoughts went back to his friends the people he called family in the order.

He found himself crying till his exhausted body fell asleep. Time passed he was hungry so thirsty and his body was so weak he hadn't really been able to move much and now he was also cold, whatever had been keeping the room warm was gone. This is what it’s like to be a prisoner? He wished he knew how much time was passing. Or to hear a voice but nothing. He was cut off from everything. 

He could hardly move between the cracked or perhaps broken rib and the lack of food and the cold. He just wanted to die. Why can’t I just die? Because he was the damned boy who lived, fate was too cruel to let him die. He found his mind wandering since his body couldn’t. He focused on how he could survive this… if he was ever let out of this room that was. How would the golden boy get out of this one? He couldn’t depend on the order? Or was the funeral a lie, were they looking for him now? 

Voldemort’s point of view 

He made up his mind to leave the boy in there for another three or four days. He'd be very close to dying of dehydration by them but it would be fine. He had a medi-witch keeping an eye on vitals he didn’t want Potter dead after all. Though the only medi-witch he had on staff was about 30 cards short of a full deck, she could heal. He tapped the snake ring on his left hand a few times in thought.

The house was coming along well the inside as large as the manor to which he once held himself in. He would soon rule over the wizarding world and the filthy muggle world along with it. He deserved it. Who else but him deserved such honor and respect? For days he prepared he even made a room for his captive. A simple room, one bed, a bedside table, a closet and a modest bathroom. It would be a fitting pen for his new pet. He picked slytherin colors to add insult to injury on the pride of the lion cub. 

When satisfied he went to collect his prize from its captivity. More than eager to see how much further the boy could fall. If that sharp tongue was weak when it had nothing to wet it. He had been told the boy was weak right now, close to death. It was such a thrilling thought.

Harry’s point of view 

The door opened and the flood of light. He just weakly shielded his face; the chilled air rushed in even colder then the room was already. Harry hardly had the strength to shiver anymore. “You look half dead, are you ready to come talk civilly?” The voice was unmistakable, weather he could see or not, this was the voice of Voldemort. The biting cynical tone.

Talk civilly? That's what he called the last visit? He swallowed as much as he could, he was dying. He wasn’t going to last longer and he made himself sick as he debated just playing nice. Was it worth it? Was trying to survive really worth it? Or should he just try to die? How much longer could it take? Dehydration would be the most likely death at this rate. 

“Are you further gone than I thought?” Voldemort asked and he felt himself lifted off the ground, levitation? It was so annoying the man never actually spoke the spells unless it was a powerful one. Voldemort had a wand pointed at him; he had to wonder if he’d end things now? No, he wanted to collect him, so death wouldn’t be so painless. No will to talk, no desire to feed this man’s ego either. He was carried out and set on his feet on a carpeted floor. His legs shuddered at the effort to hold himself up and he eventually fell to his knees unable to stay standing, no matter how hard he had tried. He couldn’t force the muscles to work. They screamed at him in protest for even trying. It took what he had to keep his torso up and not fall the rest of the way to the ground. Black carpeting… with what looked like silver? “I suppose I was too hard on you if you can not even stand up, poor pitiful golden child.” The tone was so mocking, He grit his teeth and tried to focus on the carpet on anything but the man’s voice. That sickening voice. If Harry had his wand.... What good would it do him now? 

He knew he had no strength to even cry. He couldn't, he had no water in him. Though he was lifted up again and now face to face with The dark lord no longer able to focus on the carpet to keep his mind grounded. “Look at you you can’t even move to hit me, how long has it been since you ate? Since you had water? Did the light not even keep you in a livable way before you go to be tortured by me?” 

He clenched his fist but even that was hard to do his arms felt so heavy the effort made his fingers sore. “It’s your fault” he was able to say, his throat was so dry even those few words hurt like they were sandpaper scraping his throat. 

“Still some fight in you? Good I don’t want the process of breaking you to be too easy.” He felt sick, long fingers touching his face. They were cold to the touch like a corpse. “You have a fever too. What a horrible shape you are in, boy.” Voldemort walked and due to the spell he was just toasted behind him and his clothing vanished the sad scraps he was wearing were the only barrier against the cold air and the prying eyes. Not only weak now he felt exposed, vulnerable. 

“You wash him,” Voldemort said, dropping Harry into a tub of cold water. It shocked his system and he let out a small pitiful cry the cold made his bones almost lock up was it not for the elf he would likely have fell under water. It may have been kinder to let him drown. He felt the hands of a house elf small with long fingers, sharp nails. He was washed despite any struggle he gave then after he was cleaned he was apperated to a room, to a bed, it wasn’t the most comfortable bed but it was a bed. It had sheets on it and a cover too albeit a very thin cover. Thin was better than nothing. It also served as a barrier against eyes seeing his bare form.


	3. Severus Snape's Blood Pact

Voldemort’s point of view

Pissed off at the boy's resistance, but also thrilled by it at the same time. He paced his own lavish room knowing the boy was getting well scrubbed and ready for him. Ready for him, such a nice sentence he quite liked it. Mood lifting as fast as it fell he went about planning. He already knew what he wanted to do to trap the boy to him. Make him unable to do anything but eventually become a willing broken slave to the darkness. The very thought sent chills down his spine. 

Looking at the mirror Voldemort smiled. “I never would have thought that the light destroying my horcruxes would actually lead to me becoming whole once more… are you turning in your grave Albus?” He laughed and spun. He felt giddy like a child knowing everything would go his way. Nothing would be strong enough to stop him! Well Harry but he will be physically unable. Sadistic glee rushed over him in waves giving him a sense of euphoria. 

Enough musing his soon to be slave should be in his room now. With that the dark lord made his way to the small room set aside to be the new cage for his newest pet. He would even be kind enough to bring soup. After all the elf informed him the boy was ill. Likely due to weakness and cold that or the boy wonder was just one of those people who were sick all the time, that thought amused him too.

Harry potters point of view

He was so cold. So cold. He was huddled under the blanket trying desperately to be warm. He tried so hard to get warm but he was so cold he wasn’t giving off heat, or that’s how it felt at least. Voldemort said he had a fever right? So why wouldn’t the covers warm up? 

“Ah I see you like having a bed, look I’m already kinder than your light,” Voldemort laughed, coldly walking in. “The house elf said you are quite ill, so I came to take care of you, be grateful.” 

No… no he wasn’t grateful. “Fuck off,” he said but it sounded pitiful, he cursed his own voice for sounding so frail. 

“Word to the wise, keep me happy and I’ll let you get better, so keep that foul tongue of yours in your mouth.” Voldemort grinned. “Don’t you want to get stronger so you can kill me later? Oh golden boy? You wont get any of your magic back in that state. He felt so sick, to give in to this torture, he wanted to just die. “Now I won’t let you die either way but see one way you get to get stronger the other you stay in this miserable state.” He flinched when he felt the bed sink in a bit meaning the man sat on the edge, right next to him. He couldn’t see well, sight blurred by more than the lack of glasses. 

“S… stop,” He caught himself begging. “Please,” it hurt so much to talk but he just had to, he was terrified. He couldn’t do this, this is too much his mind his soul they would both break his body already broken. 

“Still fighting,” A laugh and he was met with a smell. Food? It didn’t smell great but at the same time it smelled better than the porridge he had been getting so long ago, and his current state, he thought any food would smell like heaven. How long ago? His mind went blank for a few moments just trying to measure time, how long had it been since he’s eaten?

“I even brought you soup, but you are so weak can you even eat it?” another cruel tease. Voldemort set it down, he heard the sound of glass hitting wood, a table? “Look at you… I didn't even do half this damage, I need to up my game,” Expecting more pain he closed his eyes tightly but, instead of pain, there was a spoon pressed to his lips, he was stunned, he opened his mouth and was fed a bite, it tasted… warm? He couldn’t describe it but his body begged him for more. It was wet, it was warm, it was something to cure the pure aching pain in his stomach. More came. He was in stunned silence only able to eat the offered spoonfuls till they stopped coming. 

“W...hy?” He asked as he felt full for the first time in quite a while, since Bill and Flours wedding maybe… and this was just some unknown soup. Was his body really so broken now? He knew the answer to that but he didn’t want to admit it. 

“Why did I feed you like you were a weak child?” Voldemort asked, he could hear the sneer in his voice. “Because you are, and I want you to get strong so I can take it all from you.” A hand pressed into the rib that he knew he had either cracked or broken on the last visit and he gasped at the pain. Sharp jolts of pain went through his chest. “Your skin has such a nice color to it when it’s black with bruises, I think I like it.” More pressure, more pain he put a hand to the other man's wrist and tried to push him off but he was too weak he couldn’t even get a good grip much less a strong push. “Does it hurt?” Voldemort asked and finally let go. “Get used to pain,” What he had been expecting all along came after. “Crutio!” pain, flaring pain, all his nerves were on fire he didn’t know how long he was under the effects of the curse but he passed out before it was lifted, his world going dark but not into a peaceful sleep, but a nightmare of pain. 

Voldemort’s point of view 

Using the curse was one of his favorite things seeing a body writhe and hearing the screams, such a lovely symphony. He however overdid it a bit. Going to another cage he opened the door there beaten and chained was a once highly respected potion master and death eater. Severus Snape. “You look like a lost puppy how it pains me to see you like this.” It was all said in a mocking tone, though it was an honest truth. He had at one point grown very fond of this man. “I’ll let you out if you swear your life to me, this time by your blood. You know the golden boys alive and he will need you to keep him that way.” The look on the potions master’s face was absolutely priceless. Hope then a deep misery. Oh he decided he much enjoyed that expression. 

“You let him live, my lord?” The horse voice asked weak from torture, he had made sure Severus got the same if not worse treatment then Potter, though he didn’t deny the man water he has food though, far longer then the Potter boy. He didn’t want him dead and the body could last longer without food then liquid. Also Severus was a very strong man, he’d survive. 

“I did,” he couldn’t help but laugh. Surely he would have a desire to protect the boy and not even because he was the hope of the wizarding world, but because he belonged to the woman Severus had once loved so. “Do you accept my offer? Your undying forced loyalty so you can help try to save Lily's son?” he knew well that taunt would be the cruelest he could do, and the quickest way to get his way. He pressed a hand to the death eater's thin cheek, the stubble there from not shaving. Then to the long greasy hair. Always greasy, but normally because of potion fumes. 

“I accept,” Snape said, “I’ll help keep him alive and you already own me, but I will make it a bond of blood,” the chains fell and he summoned the ritual dagger and offered it to the hurt man. The death eater put the dagger in his hand and he sliced into it. Blood fell from the wound red then black as the binding began “I will follow you by my blood I swear, in exchange for letting me keep Harry Potter alive.” So clever. 

“Clever putting in that,” He just had to give him credit. it was clever to add that at the end, now if the Potter boy died, the blood pact would be nullified. “Go to the lab, make a few healing potions, there is also some in stock he will need a few for the after effects of the unforgivable curse.” The look of sorrow that briefly flashed through the stoic man’s face was enough to excite more sadistic glee. Severus knew that meant the boy had been subject to the Crutiatis curse “See you soon Severus.” 

Giddy, the dark lord was absolutely giddy, he had two things he wanted and neither could escape.


	4. Warmth

Harry potters point of view 

He woke still in the bed but he hurt his nerves and muscles as well as his very bones, all hurt. His thoughts were consumed by pain. He couldn’t open his eyes, they just felt like they were glued shut, but he heard footsteps each step only sounded like a sledgehammer to his head. Felt like it too. “Potter, Potter wake up,” A familiar voice, no Snape had died Nagini killed him! “The dark lord wants you to take a healing potion for the internal injuries,” but it was unmistakable.

“.... pro…” He gasped out. “Professor?” Even talking hurt, it burned his throat. So many things he wanted to ask to know. Breif hope then the reality, if he was here he wasn’t going to be able to help him. 

“Don’t hope too hard, I’m in the same boat as you… well not exactly, but I can’t leave. I'm assumed dead as well,” The boy opened eyes to look at Severus Snape. He too looked like hell bruised and beaten… alive though. “Drink this potter.” Even his voice was horse and less snarky then it once was. Thinner, even under the robed Harry could see he was thin, and this was without his glasses.

He tried to reach out, his hand shaking he had no strength his fingers wouldn’t even uncurl. Too much pain. “You were held under for quite a while, a few minutes more it would have killed you, open your mouth.” He opened his mouth and the foul tasting potion hit his tongue and slid down his throat, foul… it would be a good one then. “If you want to survive this with your mind intact, give in, or at least pretend to, or you will face worse than death pain, every day of the rest of your life. You might still even if you give in… but at least you have a chance.” After the potion was down Snape stood and left without another word. He was limping badly and he could make out the jagged movements through his blurred vision. 

Severus Snape’s point of view 

He couldn’t stand to be in there any longer Harry looked rough more then he was sure even he looked. Harry, how he wanted to save him but they were both simply flies caught in a sadistic spider web. He leaned against the door for a long while simply gathering his courage. Planning what he may need. 

At least he could brew almost anything he could think of as long as the dark lord okayed the ingredients. He would keep Harry alive and one day this nightmare would end. They would both finally be free. Even if that meant they both died together taking the dark lord down. This was a dangerous thought pattern as it could get him killed. Not only by the dark lord himself but by the blood pact they just made. Finally composed he went off to the labs for some much needed brewing. Lily… I’ll keep your boy alive, for as long as I can. We hope for rescue.

He knew that hope was so slim it was almost laughable to dream of it. Both him and Harry… even the Dark Lord, all assumed dead. He was able to get some food in him, HArry had healing potions in him. The dark lord wouldn’t starve the boy to death. Could he sneak him food? Surely he could, if it was the guise of a potion. No if the Dark Lord wanted him weak there was nothing he could do. So much to plan so much to do. 

Harry potters point of view

The potion began to work and it was getting easier to move without the pain stopping him. Then there was a visitor, Voldemort. He felt fear, a fear he'd never felt for this man before, right now he was helpless. No, he had been helpless since the war began. He was so foolish to think they could win. “You look better already,” he said, the voice the condescending tone it all made him feel sick. 

He remembered Snape’s warning he didn't want to be like this forever. “Yes… sir,” the words burnt his mouth and throat. Made him sick into his soul. 

“Oh some obedience, I guess the curse stole some of that bite,” Voldemort said in a sick amused tone, it almost made Harry want to punch the stupid face of the mad man… but he lacked the strength.

He bit his tongue and bowed his head, this should hide his glare. He had so little control of his expressions, this so often got him into more trouble than it was worth. This hurt almost worse than the curse did trying to act so submissive. “I brought you more food, be a good boy and open up for me,” He swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his mouth, quivering a bit, though he was met with the same warm broth as before. He hated how he shook. He hated being so weak and afraid. “You have quite pretty eyes too Harry, now that you can keep them open,” He swallowed the food but it threatened to come back up. Another bit of more sickening praise about his beaten body, his eyes, even his hair. Voldemort finished feeding him and pressed his rib again, it hurt. He gasped and closed his eyes. 

“St… stop, hurts,” he gasped in breath as it was pressed harder he was sure the bone was close to going right into his lung. “Please,” he hated himself but he had to beg. 

“I know it does, seeing your face twist in pain amuses me, and you want to keep me amused.” he did however pull off, only given a second’s reprieve from pain. A sharp sting across his face, he was just backhanded. “You will learn you can not ask me to do anything, not even stop. Not even in that sweet pleading voice of yours.” He all but fell back to the bed with the sheer force of the blow. He was so weak. 

A ring on the dark lord's finger cut him across the cheek there was blood he felt it trickle down his face. “You’re bleeding Harry,” Voldemort teased and slapped the cheek before bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking off the small smear of blood there. “Delicious.” He couldn’t see it but he heard the sick smile in the Dark lord’s voice. 

“I look forward to when I can taste more of your blood, bathe in it,” Voldemort purred. “And I will make sure I do get to be covered in your warm blood one way or another… but I don’t want you dead so I will be patient.” A gross cold hand went down his face down his neck over a bony shoulder. He felt sick, he had to swallow the bile. 

Fearful he was shaking, what was he going to do? How could he fight back? He couldn't, he still had no magic no strength, he was… like a helpless baby. He tried so hard to stop it but he made a sound like a muffled sob. His lip quivered a bit, and water pooled in his eyes threatening to spill. Why was he so scared? He didn’t fear death… no he feared pain. No that wasn’t right either. Maybe it was the helplessness of the situation, the unknown. 

“Oh are we scared? You have the common sense to be afraid, That’s good.” Voldemort said “That too amuses me, how you quiver and shake.” Voldemort ran a hand down the thin arm, the cold fingers leaving a sick trail. “So thin I can almost hear your bones rattle as you tremble under my fingers.” 

Another muffled sob he was trying so hard but he was terrified his eyes welled with more tears and they were beginning to spill, no matter how he tried not to let them. This man was taking so much joy in his pain, was this really better than the alternative? And if so how bad is it, this alternative? He wanted to fight but he was afraid. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t gather the courage to retort or fight back. Some Gryffindor he turned out to be. 

“Crying for me Harry? Thinking these sweet tears will garner you mercy? What is it you want, what is it you desire right now?” 

He struggled with words, was he really being asked what he wanted? Well he knew the answer, but he gave one he might have a slender chance in getting. “Warmth,” he gasped out. He was still naked with only one blanket to cover him and though it was better than nothing he was still so cold. He would at least hope his death wouldn’t be freezing. 

“Oh? With your fever I had thought you’d be hot,” Voldemort taunted. He put thin fingers around his neck and squeezed, he gasped and there was a bit of struggle but he just wasn’t able to break free. His eyes felt pressure as if they might pop out. His throat hurt and his lungs burned pleading for air. Before he could pass out Voldemort's cold hand let go, gasping for air choking as he tried to refill his burning lungs. Harry’s head spun and he felt he might get sick. 

“You are so amusing, I’ll see if I can help you get some… warmth,” Voldemort stood and left. Harry knew his legs were too weak to move. He knew they couldn’t hold his weight but he could see the door, did he dare try to crawl out? He’d never make it, he crumbled into the bed and openly sobbed. Scared and hurt, he felt like a kid at the Dursley's again being hit and beaten for no reason, starved, deprived of warmth in the winter, denied water in the summer. This was the same, maybe worse, hell maybe better at least he was being fed.


	5. Healing in the Midst of Torture

Voldemort’s point of view 

He left the room with a grin of pure satisfaction. The boy was so weak he was so tame like a kitten. Warmth… that had more than one interpretation, it could mean a warm blanket or clothing. He didn’t specifically ask for clothes so he would not provide it. A blanket was harmless enough. He was sadistic but not really cruel. 

He went to the store room and picked out a black comforter and spelled it with a minor warming charm. That should be more than enough to show his magnanimous nature. He had to laugh just thinking like that it amused him so much. The fact that this one act would be enough to be considered better than the normal stigma surrounding him. 

“You elf,” one of the house elves was there likely restocking after cleaning the towels and blankets and such. 

“Yes master Marvel sir!” It squeaked, such unattractive creatures. They had their uses though. 

“Take this to Potters room. Do not talk to him do not linger, get it?” He snapped and the elf horridly bowed and agreed Voldemort gave the blanket over and the elf was gone with a pop. He knew they could be silent and made the noise for wizards benefit. It was still annoying. 

Harry potters point of view 

He was left alone to wallow in his pain and misery, till a house elf poofed in and out as fast as a bolt of lighting but left behind real covers on the foot of the bed, Black plush covers. He reached and pulled them up and they were warm? Spelled maybe? He didn’t care, this was the most comfortable he'd been since the end of the war. The light won, but the dark lord was still alive, so was it a real victory? What's the world like right now? These thoughts brought him into his slumber. A fitful sleep full of nightmares of dead people, Death eaters, and Voldemort. 

He was woken by noise. He sat up finally feeling strong enough to try such a move, his bones and joints popped and creaked and he gasped lightly. He looked around and didn’t see anything at first then he noticed there was a shadow moving back and forth in front of the door to his room… his cell? His prison. “Hello?” he called softly and the shadow stopped and then the door opened. It was a witch Harry didn’t recognize, she was so blurry so far away he couldn’t make out any features but her black hair. “Awake now? I am medic here, medic I will fix you up for our Dark Lord, make you pretty. Had to wait till awake.” She spoke fast and it wasn’t in complete sentences. Was she sane? 

“I’m… sorry what?” He asked as if he didn’t understand her but he did, Voldemort sent a medic to make him better and pretty… so he could make him hurt again, cover him in bruises, break his bones. This was a nightmare. He was just still asleep. 

“Tut tut,” she said “Speak nothing lay down,” she pointed her wand at him and he was forced into the bed stiff as a board. But unlike other paralyzing spells he actually felt it was even difficult to breath as if even his ribs and organs were told to be still. She went to him and began assessing him with magic and he could feel his rib being guided back in place and snapping back together, had he enough air to do so he would have screamed. This torment continued healing him in the most painful ways possible but when released from the spell and able to get a full lungful of air he did feel much better. He cou;dn’t really be thankful for the pain but he was thankful for the lack of it afterwards. 

“Thanks,” he coughed out and she scurried off. He heard her call “Tell the Dark Lord,” down the hall and he flinched. Trying his legs he stood and wobbled and fell back onto the bed, no walking yet. His chest finally wasn't hurting the damage from the unforgivable curse was but a distant tingling memory in his nerves. 

Voldemort’s point of view 

A death eater medi-witch took care of Harry’s injuries on his orders. He was flipping through a book of bonding rituals and forbidden altering spells. His plan would be put in motion soon and it made him giddy.

Besides, this kind of reading was his favorite. It was always so informative and gave him so many ideas! Sure he was a bit insane to even attempt most of them but that’s what made him a perfect dark lord, fearing nothing. Nothing alive was a match for him. Not anymore. 

He knew that Severus had locked himself up brewing potions. He had an elf keeping an eye on him because even with a blood pact he knew how clever Severus could be. Such a waste he quite liked the stoic man and his lofty demeanor. He in fact quite enjoyed even his company. Though his screams were fun too. He had to let out a happy purr remembering the man’s cries when he brought him back to the manor saving him from Nagini’s poison only to beat him within an inch of his life. Starving him and tormenting him. A pleasant shudder went through his body. 

A grin on his face through his musings. He was waiting to gather more power and more followers, breaking his old ones from Azkaban. He had oh so much to keep him busy and happy. 

He was brought out of musings by a knock in the door. “Enter,” he snapped and a younger, newer death eater opened the door. A boy who recruited at the battle of Hogwarts when he saw how awful it was there. A hufflepuff maybe? 

“The medic said they are finished with your special pet my lord,” the low boy the terrified shake in the voice. 

Voldemort had to grin. “Thank you, dismissed,” he said and the kid rushed away. He got up and went to the room. Eager to see his little soon to be slave. He almost shocked himself with how eager he was. He rarely felt such a draw to any toy, but this toy was special. 

Harry’s point of view 

The door opened and he stared only to see what he could never mistake as the Dark lord. “Ah glad to see you looking well, I see you liked my gift to you,” Voldemorts voice made him sick but he just got healed, he’d do what Snape said and play nice. He just didn’t have a choice, well he did but the sheer pan of the alternative was not a pleasant option, he also hat to get some strength back. 

“Yes thank you,” he said softly pulling it tight over his still naked body, why was he kept naked? A way to make him feel more vulnerable most likely. But the blanket was plush and it would cover him. He felt at least a little less vulnerable with it. 

“Such manners,” Voldemort glided to him, Harry just couldn’t keep looking at the pale blurry figure. “You wear glasses right, It must be frustrating to not be able to see,” He felt the cold hand on his chin and his head was forced up, forcing him to look at the older man’s blurry face. “I may have to correct that, only I should be able to take away your site,” he swallowed at the implications in that statement. “I control your everything, your body, your mind… your soul. I won the right to all of it.” Harry couldn’t help it, he trembled and the man let go of his chin. “I controle your living arrangements, your food, water, when you can bathe, where you can shit, I have been so generous right?” 

He had to swallow bile coming up his throat. “Generous... “ his temper rose no matter how he tried to bite it down. “Generous locking me up here… making everyone think I’m dead…” he heard it before he felt it but he was blasted back into the headboard pain. He lost all the air in his lungs and was having a hard time getting it back. 

“For keeping you alive, feeding you, indulging you with my company,” The dark lord counted off. Each count had another painful blast hit him square in the chest. As he tried so hard to just remember how to breath the pain spread along his ribs he could almost feel the bruises begin to darken on his pale skin. Nothing broken he didn’t think. “I told you you belong to me, all of you, even that sharp tongue of yours is mine.” Harry heard the Dark Lord as he walked to the bed and put a wand to his throat. “I can take your voice if I want, and you can’t stop me. I can take your eyes and make them into jewelry. So let's try this again, I’ve been so generous right?” 

“Y...yes, sir,” he gasped and the wand left his throat and a sickeningly soft hand caressed his cheek then his neck and pulled off. He was trembling, he felt beaten, he felt helpless, well he was helpless. This fact scared him as much as the pain did, possibly more. 

“The young learn so fast,” Voldemort purred and went back to walking. He paced the floor in an almost gleeful gait. “I shall fix your eyes next! Then I shall make your form more appealing, Of course I could always use glamour. It might work in the meantime, but eyes first, I want you to see everything!” Voldemort sounded so giddy and full of joy, it was sickening. He couldn’t help but flinch. “Food will be brought in, do eat all of it, or I’ll need to take your warm blanket away.” A threat, a very powerful threat. 

With that warning he left. Days passed. Harry was given meals three a day, not that he had a lot to check time with, this was a guess really. A house elf popped in and out never talking, he found himself craving a voice other than his own. So many days passed and the medi witch was back she came in no words he tried to get her to talk but she just paralized him and put him to sleep. Leaving him in more lonely anguish.


	6. Revealing the Real Traitor

Voldemort’s point of view 

He left the boy in his silent torture. He wondered how long till the boy would go absolutely crazy. Wouldn’t that be fun? His Medi-witch finally got a hold of what was needed to fix the boy’s eyes. His toy would have one more thing to take away. He has of course told Severus his plans. 

The look of despair on the man's face was worth it. Voldemort caressed the page he bookmarked with the spell he had chosen written on it. Old and dark. This spell was back in the early days well before the first war, possibly before Hogwarts was founded. Hand written in red ink, or possibly blood. Did it matter either way? 

The slightly raised letters on the page, the crisp and yellowed pages. He shuddered in anticipation. He had to wait though the potions master would need to have specialized healing potions ready, or it might go badly. After all he had no desire to hold back and would take so much joy in all that would soon come. 

Severus Snape’s point of view 

He was brewing, this was the only relief he had from the darkness around him. The knowledge of things to come made him sick. He had to avoid such thoughts, he was unable to keep a straight head when he let it wander like that. 

Shaking hands as he made the special required elixirs. Taking care to label them justly. He would even have his wand for making these, not that he was a threat to anyone under the service of the man he was sworn to by blood. Harry was alive… This was an awful situation. However it was an incentive to keep him alive longer. 

Incentive… He almost felt sick trying to justify this at all. The dark lord actually meant to do this… to a boy young enough to be his child, grandchild even great grandchild if he started things early. The man might look young but he wasn’t. He had to cover his mouth and stop the bile from escaping his stomach; he couldn’t save Harry. He was too weak in too low a position. “I’m sorry Lily.” 

Harry’s point of view 

When he woke his eyes were sore. Blinking a few times he rubbed then and looked around everything looked so clear, dark and depressing but clear. She fixed his eyes. He was strong enough to pace his small room now, it was not much bigger than a muggle prison cell. He had a closet and a bathroom, he could shower in the small space, and use an actual toilet. The door was always locked and he couldn’t see out from under the crack. He was going mad with boredom also with lack of human contact and sounds.

More meals came and left with no voices, nobody to talk to, he wanted Voldemort or Snape to come talk to him just to hear a noise he didn’t make. After what felt like eternity the door opened and Voldemort walked in, he was… handsome? This was the first time he really got to see the older wizard. Was he handsome or was he just a face, a voice, something not him? Black hair reddish brown eyes pale… he was tall still though, kinda a looming presence. He almost begged the quiet wizard to speak. Then he felt sick with the thought he needed to hear that man’s voice. 

“You are filling out nicely,” Voldemort's voice a soft purr. Each footstep was like a ticking of a clock to Harry, who was so human starved he didn’t even pull away when a hand caressed his cheek. “You miss me pet?” 

Pet? He called him a pet but Harry didn’t dare say anything that might make him leave. “Yes…” he breathed out and got a soft caress for the answer. He felt so sick, how could he be giving in like this, tears threatened to come but he fought them back he was at least strong enough to do that. 

“I am glad to hear it, you are looking so much more healthy, I find it quite attractive, Severus’s healing potions in your food have worked wonder, but still not even a small spark of magic has returned, but that’s ok, thanks to Mr Weasley I know how to jump start it.” 

“Percy?” He asked did he really join the dark? Harry wouldn’t doubt his full loyalty went to whatever could benefit him most. Voldemort's grin was sickening. 

“Ronald I believe.” His heart plummeted, Ron? No, no he was lying. He had to be this was a trick! 

“No he wouldn’t he wouldn't ever!” He found himself exclaiming with a strength he didn’t realize he had yet. He jumped out of the bed but ropes shot out and grabbed his wrists flinging him back on the bed he struggled pulling as hard as he could. He had to get out of this bed, to punch the smug grin off the face of his captor. He was stronger now but not against magical binds. 

“I knew that would break your good boy act. You haven’t given up yet too much fire in you.” Voldemort purred and went to loom over Harry. “He is how I learned about the light stealing your magic, how I knew where you were, there's no taboo on my name. It was all inside info.” 

“Stop it! Stop lying!” Harry cried out and struggled more. Voldemort watched him struggle. The glee filled smile on his twisted lips was only fueling the deep hatred. Making him fight harder, as hard as he could. It seemed the more he struggled the more the Dark lord’s smile grew sadistic. The ropes burning the skin bruising his wrists a bit as they rubbed. 

“You’re getting stronger. Almost strong enough to complete what I desire from you. Keep fighting, keep on surviving. Keep craving my voice as it’s the only one you can count on.” With that Voldemort left, leaving him tied to the bed. He screamed his frustration till he was hoarse. Crying out the worst obscenities he could think of and making up a few. The next day when food came the ropes finally let go he ate and came to the realization, he was alone again. The hell of no sound would be back. He was in silence. He threw the plates at the door in his anger. 

Voldemort’s point of view 

The boy was breaking. Just a bit longer he was sure. All that rage, it would tire him out eventually. The lovely treat he would be when he did finally submit. He found himself daydreaming about the boy’s green eyes, full of fear and tears. The boy, bowing to him and begging on his knees for attention, a voice for anything, things he would supply if and only if he behaved. 

Sadistic glee. Severus had brought the potions. One went into Harry’s food the other he drank, this would start to meld their souls, if Harry’s core would activate it would join them too. He could hardly wait till it was time. The next step, the fun step. The one that would shatter all hope of escape the boy might foolishly have. 

He would do it soon, when the moon was at its fullest, a night with the most power. “Can’t you feel it Potter? I do so hope you are full of dread.”


	7. The Bonding Ritual

Harry’s point of view 

He was left to his thoughts of Ron and Hermione, all the people who died at Hogwarts all the screams of war, he found himself crying himself to sleep or getting mad enough to punch the door and scream but nothing helped. Nobody ever answered his fits of Rage. His sleep was getting more and more fitful, all dark nightmares. Some even where he craved it since at least in his dreams he could hear voices, even the screams, it was something.

He didn’t know how much time passed but he began refusing his meals, Though he had been scrubbed by a few cleaning spells he heard no noises no voices. However the meals stopped coming and then he was knocked out to be force fed once a day. He would always try to catch the elf doing it but failed every time. After a good five or six occurrences he was refusing to move out of bed. Voldemort came then. “You have been quite the pain.” 

A voice, he closed his eyes and savored the sound. He bit back a sob. “I almost thought it would be best to toss you back in the dungeons but look at how wonderfully filled out you look, it would be a waste to let you waste away in the dungeons again.” The words were harsh and the voice cold. It was a voice, a noise it was what he had been craving. 

Voldemort went to him and swiftly took his neck in the long thin fingers and pressed him firm into the bed. “Such lovely green eyes, you’re skins getting pale but it suits you,” the purr in his voice was sickening but… needed. Voldemort leaned his face only inches away from his, he could feel the breath on his face “and you are all mine, say it.” 

The hand wasn’t suffocating him. Yet. “I’m… I’m all yours,” he was all Voldemort’s for sure the voice he needed to hear; the voice something to break the silence of loneliness in his mind. His eyes teared up and soon he was crying. Why was he happy to hear this evil bastard’s voice? To feel the cool hand against his throat. This had to be a cruel form of torture he was implementing.

“Did I leave you alone too long… are you lonely?” 

“Yes,” Harry choked out through his tears. “Yes,” he repeated as Voldemort lifted his hand away. 

“Do you want me to stay?” Harry saw Voldemort do something with his wand and he was distracted. He didn’t recognize the move, was it a swish a flick? A twirl maybe? “Say it Harry, Say you want me.” 

“I… I want you,” he responded without thinking. A light flew out from the wand and white light cuffs appeared on his wrists, ankles and his neck before turning black and he felt the weight of shackles but the light vanished leaving nothing, “Wha… what?” 

“Dark magic Harry, see to make sure you can’t use your power against me I made a spell using your blood all I needed was your final words of consent.” Voldemort purred. “You are now my little bitch.” Voldemort laughed, he felt his hopes drop even more his heart sank and he felt sick. Why couldn’t he just die, things were just getting worse. Could they get worse? 

“W...what does that mean?” He asked him, voice shaking he hated to ask he didn’t want to know. He did however, need to know. He was scared he might already know. Blood magic that had to do with bonds, they were some of the worst and hardest to undo. Sometimes, most times impossible. He did listen to Hermione sometimes. 

“Curiosity young griffin killed the cat,” Voldemort laughed. “I bound your blood to mine since a piece of my soul was in you till our little tiff in the dark forest it was easy to lock our souls again. However even dark magic needs consent in bonding spells, but they are unbreakable and if you ever try to run or hurt me you will regret it with every fiber of your being. I’ve already made you more pleasant to look out, though you are short a few… marks, to show on that milky skin.” 

In a flash the dark lord was again pushing him into the bed by his neck. He struggled and tried to pry the man off but nothing. Losing strength his site began to fade but right before he could be swallowed by the darkness he was let go he gasped in air but he wasn’t able to gain his breath before his cover was tossed off his still naked body. “Mm, I did do well in getting you back to weight. So soft, the potions you took with your forced meals were far more potent than Severus’s. Then again Severus never liked to brew potions that alter people in a physical manner, for vanity purposes.” 

He gasped in the air and tried to pull the covers back but he was unable to. The Dark lord made sure they were out of his immediate reach. He hadn't heard the words spoken, he was too worked up to be able to pay attention to more than one thing at a time. “I command you,” Voldemort said and he felt his body freeze, as if paralized. “Lay down,” he couldn’t fight, he laid back down in the bed as he was told to. “To gain your magic back a bond was needed to break the seal put on you, so you are mine and not the lights, but I still need to assert dominance on this bond.” What did that mean? Fear was all too powerful a feeling. Dominance he had said, how does one do that? 

“I… I can’t move,” Harry gasped and was scared, so scared he almost felt he was going into a panic. He could feel how stiff his body was though his heart beat quickly in his chest. 

“I know, you can’t resist a command from me, I am your lord, the lord of your body and your soul.” Voldemort purred and he pressed his wand painfully into his lower stomach. “Nunc hostis ventre,” Searing pain. He cried out he wasn’t familiar with that spell but his insides felt like they might melt out and come out his body as lava. He cried and screamed till the pain began to go away leaving him panting and his eyes and cheeks wet with tears. “That should do it,” Voldemort said and took off his robes and he got on the bed. 

“Wh… what are you doing! Stop!” Fear, he cried out and the protest only got a chuckle. 

“I command you.” the need to comply rushed through his body “You must follow my lead and let me fuck you till you can’t even think of walking. I put a spell on you, a forbidden spell, I put something inside you that you are missing to be my perfect pet.” He paled and tears fell but his body wouldn’t move no it would just not move away. Voldemort just said it? He said the word ‘fuck’ he was going to assert dominance through sex? They were both boys! Sure gay was a thing but not his. The older wizard went between his legs that spread too willingly despite all his struggles. His body was busy complying to demands. “A virgin? Do tell me the truth.” 

He cried and just nodded his voice wouldn’t work. He wanted to shout for this sicko to get off him to leave him alone, but nothing would come out. He was in a spiral of fear that made him want to run, to hide. “I’m honored to be your first time this will make the ritual all so much stronger. I won’t use anything to aid you this time, I need you to bleed, so just be a good boy and take it.” 

He felt it, the hot piece of meat the dark lord pressed against him he cried it was all the stupid spell would alow him. Then the head pushed in and Harry cried out. He looked down. Voldemort was bigger than him so much bigger! He was a respectable six inches and had a respectable girth but this man was so much longer and thicker, Magic? There was no way a human male could be that big. It was almost like a third arm. He tried to pray to whatever gods might be listening. He needed to be saved, anyone listening? 

“Do you like it, there's so many spells to make these things so much more fun, I thought of you while making this one, so take it like you love it.” The dark lord hoisted his hip up and thrust to the base but the spell wouldn’t let him cry. He hurt he was going to die but the spell made him unable to voice this. He was sure the thrust split him in half. He could feel the bulge of the far to large member against his stomach. So much pain on every long thrust he felt the blood come and coat the walls making it easier for the older man to move. The gross cool hands against his thighs. Nails he felt the nails bite into his skin, a slight distraction from his ass, it was split open he could feel each tear his body trying so hard to stretch, to accommodate what it just couldn’t. He was having a hard time even breathing. 

“So tight and willing, I am so proud of you Harry,” Mock praise, spoken through cruel lips. He got another long and hard thrust splitting him open impossibly further. He opened his mouth to cry but again nothing came out tears however fell ,like streams, down his face. The dark lord kept up this painful one sided dance for a while till Harry felt something hot go inside him almost feel it get absorbed into his body. Voldemort moaned and made sure to spill every drop inside before pulling out and grinning at the bloody mess they made. The dark lord wasn’t vocal at all, just listened to Harry’s crying. “The bond is complete, you spilled your blood for me,” Voldemort caressed his stomach. It was a sick almost loving gesture and it made this so much worse. “You took in all my seed like a good slut. It’s all in here, deep in your body.” 

Voldemort’s point of view 

The crying boy under him blood coating his lap as well as the boy’s thighs and ass. So much crimson blood. He had used augmentation to make himself much larger so this would happen the more blood the stronger the pact was. He had no doubt, he had in fact, made sure this was a very solid pact. He pulled out sliding easily and hearing the pained breaths. Music to his ears. 

He took some time to just savor this, this submission, forced or not. It was submission. He ran his hands along the feverishly warm flesh of the boy smearing blood when he got to it.


	8. The Breaking point

Harry’s point of view 

He hurt, his lower half hurt, but he could move again; he curled up away from Voldemort crying trying to escape the exploring hands and their ever persistent cold touch “I know this time hurt but i had to make you bleed as much as possible, it won’t be so bad next time,” he curled into himself and he really should have thought better then to turn his back to the older wizard as a hand rubbed the soft cheek of his butt, It hurt and he cried a bit more. “It’ll be ok Harry, I am a powerful Wizard there are worse people to be bound to,” he heard the dark lord grin voice full of malice not matching the words he spoke. He apparated them to a new bedroom. “Now that you physically can not run away I can bring you home,” the room was lavish and grand full of silver and green a glorified slytherin room the seal of salazar slytherin was everywhere but Harry was too tired too drained to look around a cover went over him. It was warm… it was green. 

“Why? Why me?” he asked in a sob. “Why do this to me?” 

“Because you are powerful and I want it,” Voldemort said. “Stop fighting, give yourself over, and you will live, and I’ll let your Potions teacher live, you cared about him no? So I kept him alive, the dirty traitor. If you don’t like him I can go kill him now.” 

“Please, please don’t hurt him,” He sobbed as the teacher tried so hard to save him in the end so much so he died with tears in his eyes. Well he had thought he died. He hated Severus for so long but the man loved him and loved his mom. He was giving him healing potions protecting him as much as one could. 

“As long as you behave, I have no reason to hurt him,” Voldemort hummed and petted him, he recoiled from the touch scared, hurt and tormented. He was forced by his tears to fall asleep, his body drained. 

His body ached and his mind was in ruins. In the morning there was sun? Natural light came in from a window… A window? He tried to sit up but it hurt he gasped and fell back on the bed and began to cry. This woke the man next to him who pulled him into a hug. “What made you cry so early in the day pet, wanting more attention,” a cool hand forced itself between his legs and stroked the flaccid member there. He sobbed and tried to fight, tried to close his legs to hide this most private part of him. His body wouldn’t cooperate, was it the pain? Or was it the bond? Either way this was a nightmare. 

“Please, please I hurt,” he begged but the hand didn’t stop and he was powerless to fight. The dark lord kissed the back of his neck the soft touch out of place but the bite that happened next was far more expected, he cried out and trembled teeth breaking skin as the hand still stroked his meat. Blood fell down the boy's neck as the wizard pulled away. He was a crying mess putty in the dark lord’s hands and he knew it, he had no chance to fight. No way to break away from this hell he found himself in. 

Voldemort’s point of view

“I could wake up like this everyday, I’m hard and there's a pretty little pet here to please me.” he smiled sadistically. “But it’s morning and I don’t want to do the work.” He laid back his member more a human size now though still large was a good nine inches and pretty thick nothing like the fist he punched Harry’s gut with last night. This was his real and amazingly perfect meat, he would treat the boy with now. “I command you, come ride your bonded’s cock.” Harry’s body moved on its own again he relished in the fact the boy had absolutely no control.He saw the sweet tears streaming down his face as the boy sat on his bare stomach before positioning himself. The boy pleaded for mercy with his eyes but none would come, he was having far too much fun to give him mercy now. 

“Ah… it still hurts,” Harry gasped, he could feel the boy’s legs tremble. 

“I know, and you will hurt yourself more just for my sake want you? Say it,” he commanded he made sure it was far more than just a request. 

“I will hurt myself as much as you want… for your sake,” with that he felt it as the boy pushed down the head going in the tares from last night still fresh and easily reopened. Blood, more wonderful lubricating blood. “Is this… what you want?” Harry’s pitiful voice asked, tears and blood flowing like small streams. Both making him harder and more hungry for his sweet treat. Harry’s body slowly and softly bouncing along his member coating it in blood. The blood made it easier to move, turning his poor abused body into a wonderful fleashlight. 

Harry’s point of view 

“Yes, now do have more urgency,” The older man hummed and moaned as Harry’s body was forced to engulf the member he was trembling. He felt the shaking in every part of his abused body. Harry put his hands on the dark lord's chest to help him move, each move hurt and each moan from Voldemort made him feel sick, the weights on his neck, his wrists and his ankles though invisible were still there a reminder he couldn’t disobey. Luckily it was just morning wood so the wizard wasn’t going to last long; Voldemort took his hips and helped him set a pace, the long nails biting his skin and tearing through it with the hard grip. His strained and pained gaspes seemed to also speed up the process and again his insides were filled up and he cried out. He was pushed off and onto the bed blood now covering the pale lords legs pelvis and lower stomach. 

“You are bleeding quite a lot… even more than I thought you would be,” Voldemort hummed and ran his fingers through the blood and looked at him. “I’ll have you take a healing potion with your breakfast.” Voldemort didn’t get a response from him, he was too busy crying to even be listening. The dark lord got out of bed and got cleaned off. “Better yet I’ll send Severus to come tend to you, after all you begged so hard for me to not hurt him he owes you his life. It’s only fair he could be your personal helper.” 

He was left alone in the room to cry and well in his deep sorrow. Left to think of his miserable situation, but true to his words Severus came in. “Potter,” the man said going to the bed where the only thing he could see of Harry was a tuft of black hair. “Potter I need to see the damage before I can give you a proper potion.” 

“No… please… please dont look,” He cried and pulled the blankets tighter around him. He didn’t want anyone to see this, his broken body he was used like a whore and tossed onto the bed after.

Severus Snape’s Point of view 

“I know what the dark lord did, I know the ritual, I need to see so I can help you.” The state this boy was in shattered his heart. He needed to help heal this, at least if his body was healed only the mental scars would remain. 

Harry finally let him peel the blanket back. “Potter, I’m sorry I never… wanted this for you,” the ring of teeth marks was still bleeding his face was red and tear streaked. There were bruises on his hips and also on his thighs a few scratches were there as well. Most of the damage was internally though. He didn’t need his magic to tell with the puddle of blood being so prominent. “Take this one first,” he said, pulling a vile from his robes. Harry had to be coaxed to take it.

“Potter, you need to be more helpful, do you want an infection?” he asked and the boy just began to cry. He tried to think of something, anything to say but the boy spoke first. 

“I don’t care, let me die.” The boy begged him with the sweet green eyes of Lily clouded with so much pain. He shook his head and fed Harry two more potions after that. Coaxing them both down in turn, and the boy fell asleep, a few cleaning spells and he covered the boy back up and left the room, he was ordered to do so. Ordered not to linger how much he wanted to hold the boy to make him see there was a soft touch in this hell he could rely on. 

He leaned against the closed door and covered his face. He failed to protect the people he loved and he is failing to protect a boy, a teenage boy, who’s suffered more than enough. 

Harry’s point of view 

He woke up with food in the room waiting for him. He was still sore and stiff but he didn’t hurt so much he couldn’t sit. He slowly began to pick at the food, he couldn’t complain the food was better than he would get at the Dursleys for sure and it came with bottled water. He felt tears. A deranged madman dark lord wasn't starving him. His own family did it all the time. Pain so much pain but he was used to pain for years of beatings. He looked around at this new room. It was nice, lavish green and silver. It had a window… but from the bed he couldn’t see out of it. He didn’t dare try to get up just yet though. 

He found his mind wandering to dangerously painful places. The fact he was feeling the same dread here as he felt back with his relatives. He felt so ill he hugged his stomach and pulled his knees up putting his forehead against them as he gave in and began to sob. 

Voldemort’s point of view 

Harry was crying when he walked in, he saw the boy flinch when the door shut. 

“Glad to see you sitting up pet,” he smiled at the boy, seeing him so utterly defeated. “I command you, tell me, what other than me is enough to make you cry?” morbid curiosity of course, he wouldn’t be surprised if these tears were his fault, just something told him otherwise. 

Harry bit his tongue, tears fell and he was forced to reply by the bond. “My relatives… They would starve me and beat me… you actually feed me, a madman evil wizard feeds me more… than my family,” the tears escalated into sobs. This caught Voldemort off guard. The boy’s own family tortured him? For how long he wondered. Dismissing the thought he laughed and laughed sadistically. Harry flinched and looked down at the blankets. “So your family trained you perfectly to become my pet, and your precious light did nothing to stop them!” 

“Yeah… you’re right,” Harry said with defeat in his voice. “You’re right,” the boy repeated and fell, more like collapsed, into bed. Tears were falling again. He watched the boy for a few moments seeing no hope in his eyes. How odd, he only raped him twice; he didn’t expect him to break this quickly. He wouldn’t complain though. 

“Come now pet finish your food,” he said but the boy looked… vacant at the moment. “Harry I command you, Eat.” He would make sure the boy didn’t lose more weight. Besides he needed the food to heal. Voldemort wanted the boy to be strong.

Unable to not follow a direct command he watched the boy sit up and begin to eat. He reached out and touched the still visible ring of teeth on the boy’s pale neck. “You really are a beautiful pet, perhaps I have been harsh on you. I crave your pain and your body.” he told Harry and leaned into him and kissed the mark he had made earlier. Harry shivered and tried to pull away but the boy couldn’t. He didn’t know if it was the command to sit and eat or if he was just too hopeless to even try, either way it amused the Dark Lord.

Harry finished eating and out of pity Voldemort pulled him close and held the boy. Harry shuddered then began to cry with renewed sorrow. “Never once did they hug me,” Harry admitted and Voldemort blinked even he; the orphan, got hugs from the staff before he went evil. This boy never had hugs from family? The light just let him be so... neglected? No, knowing the old fool it was all part of his plan to begin with. Abuse this boy into becoming a hero wanting the praise and love from who he saved. 

“Well Harry I will hug you and beat you so you have the best of both experiences,” he said and pulled the boy down on the bed and leaned down to lick his chest salt from sweat, possibly tears too. 

“No… please,” Harry gasped and trembled that sweet begging voice. 

“I already told you not to tell me what to do, haven't i?” he asked and grinned, punching the boy in the stomach. Sure he felt bad for the boy, but he was a sadist first and foremost. Harry coughed and tried to cover his stomach. The punch knocked all the air out. He pulled Harry’s hands up and over his head then held them firm with one of his larger hands. “Where should I hit you next? Where did they hit you the most?” he asked. The boy was struggling again. He leaned down and bit the boy’s right nipple biting like he had on his neck making the boy cry out, such a wonderful melody. He let go when he tasted blood. Pulling off the pale skin marred with more red. He couldn’t help it, he grinned and bit the boy’s side and his stomach, his thighs both in turn each time leaving a ring of teeth and blood. 

By the time he let go Harry had stopped struggling again and was just crying. “I’ll be back pet, eat all your lunch when it comes,” he got off the bed and left.


	9. The Breaking Point part 2

Harry’s point of view

He took time to recover before getting up. So much pain. He got out of the bed and tried the door, it was locked he sort of figured. He looked around for clothes but there wasn’t even a shred of it anywhere. Nothing in the closet or dresser, there was a bathroom and for the first time in forever Harry saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked… awful, eyes red and puffy dried tear stains his body now litters with dark bruised teeth marks and blood. 

A tub, he went to it and turned on the water and it worked! He almost sobbed just feeling the water grow warm then hot. He filled the tub and got in sinking into the water, he wanted to drown but the chain on his neck the invisible tie wasn’t letting him dunk under. He cried and laid in the water letting it turn muddy with dried blood and fresh blood. Though he heard food come and then the pop of an elf leaving. He got out of the water soaking wet. He didn't care; he walked miserably to the bed where food was waiting. He didn’t dare not eat it. 

It was a good meal, again the food wasn’t bad. Why was he being treated like this? What was the end goal? After eating he curled up in the bed covering up with the blanket. 

Voldemort’s point of view

When he returned the miserable boy was asleep, his wet hair a mess. He spelled the water away drying the boy and the bed in the process. “I should let you sleep in a puddle on the floor Potter,” he didn’t speak loud enough to wake the boy. He was amused at the site. He looked at the boy and grinned; he leaned down over the boy and looked, Harry looked peaceful? Maybe no dreams? He would fix that. “Somnum Exterreri,” within moments the boy's peaceful face distorted in pain then fear: he began to thrash as his nightmare engulfed him. A lovely little spell to torture ones enemies. Pitting their fears against them in the most heightened sense possible. 

Pleased with himself he went to enjoy a long shower, leaving the boy in his dream. When done he released the spell letting Harry wake from the torture. Harry shot up afraid he was hyperventilating and confused, covered in a sheen of sweat and with the confusion in his eyes so easily seen it was amusing. “Calm down,” he told him and the boy just screamed hearing his voice curling up in a tight fetal position. “I’m curious what was your nightmare, I command you to tell me.” His curiosity at that absolutely delightful reaction fueled his need to know. 

Harry’s point of view 

Sobs and gasped words till he could make an actual coherent sentence. “They… they all… all of them,” he gasped and cried “All of them, raped me… every one,” he was shaking a lot. He could still feel the hands, the breath, everything as if it really happened. It was too vivid to have been a dream. 

“So that’s your current worst fear.” Voldemort hummed the sheer state of panic he was in made it hard for him to focus on the dark wizards words. “I can make it happen, you know?” the dark lord said and he couldn’t help it his sobs got more aggressive. He couldn't breathe for the tears. His body began to go into a state he knew was panic. Hard to breathe to talk, he felt pressure on his chest and pain in his lungs. Voldemort went to him and forced him to lay on the bed. He looked at Voldemort who was grinning and his red eyes, like the devil’s himself, were staring down into him, as if into his soul. 

“P… please…. Please…” he begged in between gasped breaths. Voldemort leaned down and licked his neck, he was shaking, almost violently. He felt each tremor as if it was an earthquake inside his body. 

“So only me? You only want me to rape you?” Voldemort asked and ran sharp nails down his arm then side. Grazing skin and making soft marks. 

He choked on his own words and cried. He got the dark lord's claws dug into his side for his lack of answer and he cried out “Yes!” The claws drew blood, drops of crimson felt from the sharpened points. Finally the dark wizard pulled away. He couldn’t breath, still he was still in a panic. 

“Good, because I will rape you Potter, as often as I want, as much as I want, weather your body can handle it or not, I will train you to be addicted to this abuse, to even crave it. You will be mine, you are mine.” He could do nothing but cry. He was going to be raped, again and again till he broke? Is that what was going to happen? 

“I was hoping you’d want to know that even with me gone, your precious light is still hurting the muggle borns, did you know they are keeping them in limbo where they can’t go to public wizarding schools, they have private schools for them,” Voldemort hummed. “I’d say just kill them all but I’m dead right now in the public's opinion.” 

“No… no it’s lies,” he sobbed, why do this to him? Talk about rape then about the world and the fact he failed it. No Voldemort was lying, things were better now! They had to be. 

“I’ll bring you a paper if you’re a good boy for me,” Voldemort grinned “You’d believe me if you could read it right?” He was still crying, his chest shaking he was breaking fe knew it, he knew Voldemort knew it too. Voldemort loved it, he was sure, he could see it in the joy filled eys and the sick smile. 

“Please… please kill me,” it was all he could think to beg. He couldn't take this pain anymore, he couldn’t. 

Voldemort’s point of view 

“No,” he told him. “Just let yourself break and then, it’ll all go away.” He could see Harry’s magical core was weak but he was getting his magic back; the bonding worked shattering the seal that was in place. Not wanting to waste such an opportunity the dark lord cast a spell on the bed, chains came and connected to the invisible ones on Harry making them visible for the time and spread him on the bed defenceless spread open and in the perfect position to toy with. 

“Please, stop please,” The boy still had the energy to beg. He liked the begging he had to admit but, it also irked him at the same time, can’t have your cake and eat it too, that was the type of scenario this was. 

“I already told you Potter you do not tell me what to do. Perhaps I have not taught you that lesson well enough yet,” he shook his head and got on the bed and grinned. He pointed his wand to Harry and snakes appeared. It was an illusion of course, but a powerful one. “As a punishment, you'll keep a ball of snakes inside you till someone comes to let them out.” 

“Inside!” He could see terror flooded Harry, his eyes wide and his body shaking with renewed fear. Harry tried to beg but the first illusion pushed in, pushing into his still sore and torn entrance. Thanks to the nature of this spell he would feel it, it would even damage his body… if the caster so wished. To an extent the caster did indeed wish. 

The first wasn’t overly large the size of a corn snake, tiny actually, but long and it never stopped wiggling as it traveled inside the boy. No time to rest three more of the corn snakes made their wiggling homes inside then a cobra pushed in hood open cutting some of the tender flesh. He so loved the fact he could see the illusion so well. 

“Please!” Harry begged and it slithered inside his body spread eagle and unable to even try to fight back. He couldn’t help but laugh. That was the answer the boy got to his pitiful begs. Harry’s stomach was beginning to extend each time a new snake rushed inside. He lost count till an anaconda like Nigini but not quite her size slithered down the defenceless body she had to be a good three feet long much less her girth. “No! No stop!” what was already inside wiggling.

“Again you have no right to tell me no, instead try to be cuter,” he teased. “A thank you for making me so full maybe? Or please give me more?” 

“No! No no more! No more,” the boy cried and he shook his head and the snake's head breached inside. He was going to let the boy off if he had just complied. He was sure the boy felt as if he was just going to rip apart. Each tortuous inch of the long large reptile was agony the boy kept crying out in pure pain and terror. Crying and screaming out. Struggling as much as possible but despite all efforts each and every inch of the snake was now inside, the boy looked pregnant about to pop. The anaconda was more than active each fast and violent movement made him jerk and cry. He could not help but grin, such a lovely sight illusion or not. He rubbed the distended stomach. 

“You should have just played nice,” he said “But this is what you get when you resist me.” He left the boy, waiting a good long time to have someone send for Severus to go check in on the boy. 

Severus Snape’s point of view 

Snape was sent in again to check on the status of him healing. He steeled himself not sure what horrors he might see. Whatever he thought he might have seen was tamer then what he walked into. “Potter, holy shit…” he went to him and broke the illusion curse he was under and Harry was able to wake from the state but every bit of pain stayed and he was crying no longer chained but in too much pain to move he knew well how horrible illusion curses could be.

He began looking over his body some damage, most done by Harry’s own body as it struggled so violently. He began healing him slowly to make sure he didn’t miss anything. How could the Dark lord do this to a boy like Harry. When he was bonded to him. 

Harry’s point of view 

“Please, kill me, professor,” he gasped out hiccuping due to how long he’s been crying and hoarse from the screams for help that never reached anyones ears. “Please,” he begged the potions master gently pet his hair and waited for him to calm down. 

“You know I can’t do that…” Snape said when he had calmed down “Let me see your injuries, I was able to get the majority but you folded in on me half through.” He nodded and unfurled, still having a hard time breathing right. 

“Is… is it true?” he asked looking up at the potions master who looked thin and bruised still. He might still feel like he was in hell but he still had to know about Ron, the world and how it was.

“Depends what you want to know…” a safe answer. He didn’t miss that. The wizard did a quick check. He watched Snape’s wand hover over his stomach for a minute. 

“Ron… about Ron and the Muggle borns,” He was able to say finally,the Potions master froze and that's how he knew, he knew it was true all of it. He began to cry again, sorrow renewed and intensified, he couldn’t do this anymore. 

No comforting words, just a soft hand and a healing potion for the bodily pain. Nothing would heal his mind, nothing the potions master could brew he knew this. “Potter, please try to keep living, as long as you are alive, there is hope.” 

With those words the man left him to mourn for the lost war, the lost friend. He was given dinner but he refused to eat it. It looked good but even the smell was making him feel ill. Voldemort came in. “You didn’t eat, pet.” he heard the man’s gliding feet strolling to the bed and felt the red eyes looking into him as if to his soul.

“I… I can’t,” he said voice dry and hoarse from crying thick with tears. A hand slid down the tear stained cheek. “Please,” he begged and closed his eyes, he couldn’t handle any more he just couldn’t. 

The touches he was getting were gentle, it made him sick, “You have another fever, did you make yourself sick crying? What a fragile boy. Should I have your dear potions teacher punished for not healing you right?” 

“No.. no please leave him alone,” He begged and Voldemort hummed and grinned he knew he had to look terrified. . 

“Still the golden boy, still protecting who you can.” Voldemort slapped him and he recoiled, putting a hand on the cheek it was already red he could feel it. “Will you take his punishment then?” 

Sniffling he closed his eyes. “Yes,” he said the one kind person in this new hell he would protect. He had to, he’d be a monster if he didn’t he’d break for sure if he lost Professor Snape. 

“Crucio!” The dark lord cast the unforgivable spell and pain lit up his body. He cried out his body spasmed and jerked. He was held under for what felt like an eternity before being released his nose was bleeding and his left ear also had a small stream dripping out of it he couldn’t hear out of that one ear. “There, I will not touch your dear potions master now.” 

Gasping in pain and shock at least he saved his professor. He felt like he was about to die but he wouldn't be given such mercy. As he recovered the dark wizard used his wand to burn something into the skin of his chest and stomach. Each letter, each line a new pain to flare up his body forcing it to relive the curses effects. When the dark wizard was done he pulled away grinning. Tracing each bloody line and then leaning down to lick up some of the crimson liquid. 

Pain, he cried out and jerked. The dark lord had no mercy at all then again… he knew this didn't he?


	10. Nothing Has Changed

Voldemort’s point of view

He couldn’t resist, Hurting this boy brought him so much joy, more so then even hurting Muggles. This thorn in his side for so many years. “Every one of your screams and pleas, excites me,” He told the boy. His hand slid down the body that was still writhing in so much pain nerves alight from the curse. 

He’d be stupid to squander this chance. He pulled the boy’s body laying him flat on his back hearing the pained cries only made him more excited, he looked at the pain glazed eyes and grinned freeing himself so he could once more use the boy for his greatest intended purpose. 

He heard the cry as he pressed in no lubricant, the boy was being punished. He could feel the jerks of the aftermath of the curse. It felt amazing. He heard a soft and pathetic plea, but he chose to ignore it and thrust in moaning so tight. “You really are such a good slut.” he told the boy who he was sure couldn’t hear him. Mouth open in a silent scream, eyes opened wide full of pain but nothing else. He leaned to lick the blood off his chest as he moved, each move made the boy’s body jerk and made new sounds come from pained slightly parted lips. It was so exciting. 

He used the boy as if he was nothing… because he is nothing. Nothing but a slave, a pawn. He finally came and moaned. “So tight… you really are such a slut.” Pulling out he cleaned up and redressed. 

He grinned looking at the boy one last time and got out of bed. He turned to leave. “No healing today, this is a punishment, deal with the pain.”

He left happy with himself he would get to work now, after all the wizarding world wasn't going to take over itself. He had a few moles in the ministry that's how he got all the acts to pass, he wished the muggle born private schools were his idea, sadly they weren't but he did help the act pass. He also decided this time to stick some people in the muggle political scene, it was child's play to wreck their little society. Slaves all of them. Pathetic worms. 

He looked out his window seeing the dreary muggle streets, the muggle cars and clothing. IT was all so sickening. Though even this could not rid his good mood. He has won, all he needed to do now was wait for his rewards. He could be a patient man. 

Harry’s point of view 

True to Voldemort’s word nobody came to help him, the sky grew dark then light again, the dark lord didn’t come in till what he assumed was late afternoon the next day. He couldn’t sleep, couldn't move, his body would tremble or jerk periodically just intensifying the pain. The sickening drip of seed from his abused bum. 

The man walked to him. “You look so miserable,” The dark lord caressed the raised burned letters. “So lovely. But your fever has gotten worse I can tell.” The dark lord touched his head, the lightning bolt scar. When that tender place was touched there pain flared. So much pain he jerked lighting up the curses pain too. The man grinned letting go. 

He tried to turn away, it hurt, all of him hurt so much pain it was all he could think of. Pulling away was a bad move though as he felt his hair get yanked and forced his head into place, forcing him back on his back face to the dark lord. He could see the tip of the wand, the man grinning looking down at him. Then more pain he hadn’t even heard the curse he jerked and his body fought but the pain engulfed him till he was finally released and all he could see was black all he could feel was pain like his body was getting shredded in a meat grinder. He wasn’t able to hear anything but a ringing and he passed out. 

Snapes point of view 

Called again to save the boy and this time it was indeed to save, he was knocking on the door to death by the time the potions master came to help him. He prayed for a miracle and worked with the best he had already brewed and the best medical spells he knew. 

“You’re going to kill him, he's in no condition, If you want to keep him alive let him heal up before doing that again my lord.” His voice was a tight line how he wanted to yell to scream to tell this man where he could shove his all mighty dark lord ass. 

“He took your punishment; he was the one who wanted it,” Voldemort said. He froze, Harry did what? What had he even done to require this intense punishment? Nothing he knew nothing he has done recently warranted anything as cruel as this. 

“So heal him, and be glad he keeps wanting you alive.” The dark lord slammed the door shut as he left. He went to the bed. 

“Stupid Potter, think of yourself for once, you have to live,” he coaxed a new potion down his throat and gently pet his hair. “You have to live… please.” He left as soon as the boy’s heart was back to normal. He would check on him daily.

Harry’s point of view 

He fell asleep, a peaceful sleep. When he woke up the window was dark it was night time? He sat up and gasped there was the pain. It wasn’t unmanageable. He felt dizzy. He put a hand to his forehead. He was so hot, but he felt like he was freezing. He tried to get out of bed. He got two steps before his legs gave out and he fell into the floor. He gasped and trembled. He tried to push up. He pulled himself to the bathroom and the door was open. Thank god he didn’t know if he could stand back up to reach the door handle. He slid slowly and weakly to the tub he turned on the water and ran a cool tub. He needed to get the fever down. His head spun and he felt sick. 

Finally he pulled himself into the tub laying in the water panting heavily his chest hurt he touched it feeling some lines? Bumps? He couldn’t even see to well his site blurred from the fever. He passed out in the tub. Though the cool water did it’s work his fever broke. When he woke he was back in the bed with a cold rag on his head and a bottle labeled “take me” beside him.

Sitting up the cold rag fell into his lap he took the potion and downed it like a shot. On the table there was also soup. He was hungry… he hadn’t even noticed. He took the bowl and slowly sipped the soup. Survival mode he wanted to survive, Snape wanted him to survive. 

Voldemort’s point of view 

Perhaps he was too hard on the boy. It was indeed a very severe punishment for a very mild offense, but how could he resist it? The cute begs and gasps of pain. It has been days, Severus kept him posted on the state of Harry’s health as he had no choice in that. Harry woke a few times but with no lucidity.

He has successfully begun his take over already. He has stirred the world's peace so soon after it gained it. He was on the front pages as a new threat to the world, no name, no picture. Well the picture was of Diagon alley, completely destroyed by dark wizards. He laughed. “Oh how fun. I feel like a young man again. 

He leaned back in his chair and purred. He was in deep thought. He was so happy with his life right now. “My lord” a worthy and loyal death eater entered the room. “We have procured the muggles you requested.” 

“Thank you,” He smiled and went to the dungeons. Why had he wanted these three muggles? Because they made the boy who lived stronger by tormenting him? They were disgusting two whales and one… giraffe? How could two such creatures reproduce with one another?

“The Dursleys?” he asked them. Grinning as the big whale's face went red. That was all the confirmation he needed. He took his time torturing them within an inch of their lives only to keep them alive in the end. Releasing them to a muggle hospital. Where if they spoke a word to anyone he promised to kill them next time. Covered in blood, oh how he loved blood. 

Harry’s point of view 

The door opened and the Dark lord walked in robes covered in blood. Who’s blood? His head was so fuzzy he couldn’t concentrate on it right now. “Awake pet?” 

“Yes,” A soft weak reply was all he could muster, he didn’t dare not answer at all. The dark lord had soup, he felt the man sit and he felt the spoon against his lips. He took it, begrudgingly grateful for the assistance. Another spoonful of soup and a shiver, cold he was so cold. 

“Severus said to let you rest for a few days to let your fever break.” Voldemort said and tossed the Daily Prophet onto the bed. “As promised reading materials.” 

His vision was still a bit blurry. He reached for it and saw the moving pictures of Quidditch… was it Quidditch season? He opened it to read but the words kept moving on him. He saw the date was in September, but he also didn’t know if this was recent or not, having no clue when it was now. 

A cold hand on his head. “Still got the fever, lay down.” he couldn’t fight, even if he wanted to, he laid back and the cool rag was replaced on his head. It felt so good. “I suppose I was hard on you using that spell two times for so long when you were already sick. I don’t want you dying on me after all,” Voldemort said. 

Everyone wanted him to live, for different reasons. Voldemort wanted him, just wanting him to collect him… he wanted to live so he could try to protect Snape… why did Snape want him alive? Because he was Lilly’s son? Because he was the boy who lived? Why? Dangerous thoughts did he really want the answer? 

“Where did your mind go?” Voldemort asked. 

“I… don’t wanna die.” He said in admittance to his thoughts, and tears came and fell from tiered green eyes. “I don’t… I don’t wanna die like this.” 

“I’m glad to hear it, all this talk about “kill me” was getting tiresome,” Voldemort said and looked at him. “Such lovely tears,” the dark lord leaned down to lick the salt off his cheek. “You are so frail now, but you will get stronger, and by then you will be mine willingly.” The dark lord stole the feverish lips into a kiss that felt so wrong. He felt sick deep inside, he knew this was wrong. 

The kiss broke and the dark lord went to shower. Lying in bed staring at the ceiling a bit before sitting up again trying again to read the paper he felt so weak still. A few articles about quidditch pre season, some interviews with players. Harry thought maybe this was September? Maybe October, the season hasn't actually started yet. He was broken from his thoughts.

Honoring heroes of the war. Hermione, and Ron standing together with a picture of Harry still as if sleeping. Then what he was looking for, the muggle born system of acceptance, they had to go through trials to be allowed into the wizarding world… they had to go to private schools. They weren't allowed to take their wands home to the muggle world. He felt sick, he covered his mouth and bent over crying his tears hitting the paper. He even managed to toss the paper to the floor.


	11. Forced Pleasure

Voldemort’s point of view 

He came out from his shower. He took the paper from the floor and made the boy lay back down and put the rag back on his head. It was spelled to stay cool and help with the fever. 

“You… you told the truth,” the boy gasped in some breaths fighting with his tears. “Nothing changed, nothing was fixed. It was all for nothing,” misery so deep his soul felt like it was splitting apart so strong he could hear it in every uttered word. 

“I told you didn’t i? I don’t lie when the truth is more fun.” he said simply not seeming to care about the distraught boy. “Do you still believe your light was so different then the dark?” 

“No… no it’s all horrible,” Harry admitted. 

Harry’s point of view 

A gentle hand on his cheek, another wrong feeling kiss. He felt ill. Kisses trailing down his neck and to his shoulder then a sharp pain. He gasped and gave a startled cry as teeth sunk in. The dark lord kept his teeth in for a while sucking on the pale skin between his teeth and pulling away, seeming to look at the mark he made. Harry felt pain. 

“Why? Why do you do this? If all you want is to collect me?” he asked finally he needed to know. 

Voldemort grinned. “Because I want you, because I find your pain attractive, you are attractive like a little glass doll. Just as fragile.” 

A glass doll? He felt more tears fall, he wasn’t a doll, he wasn’t a saviour he just wanted to be Harry… just Harry. The dark lord's hand caressed his chest and the welts on the skin, he kept forgetting they were there. What did they say? He hasn’t looked. The hand trailed to his stomach and then to his sex. “Please, don’t,” he gasped and he was squeezed it hurt it was not comfortable at all.

“No torture curses till your fever breaks but your body is still mine to pluck.” The dark lord said and stroked the soft member. Running claws along the length. It hurt and he shuddered and took the man's arm desperate to stop him. “You are not anywhere near strong enough to stop me, just try to enjoy it.”

“No, please,” he begged and got another more purposeful scratch from one of the man's long sharp nails and he cried out and shuddered. 

“You’re not seeming to enjoy this as much as me,” Voldemort said as he stroked. “I think I need to train you to enjoy it… should we use drugs? Muggle drugs? Magical drugs? Get your body addicted and dependent?” 

“Please… please no, I’ll… I’ll learn to like it,” he didn’t want to be addicted to drugs. To be addicted and dependent that would be too much to add on top of all this already overwhelming new life. 

“Good choice,” Voldemort said. He squeezed the soft flesh and he cried out a bit. “Is that a sound that says you like it?” 

“Ah… yes, yes,” he said to please the dark wizard, no it wasn’t it hurt but he was too afraid to say that. No drugs he was breaking already, no drugs.

“So you like this pain?” Voldemort teased the boy with a grin on his face. 

“Yes… yes I like the pain,” He lied and the man kept stroking him, he felt sick being touched there.

“Onto your stomach, now,” Voldemort ordered. As soon as he was released he turned to lay on his stomach trembling scared he was so scared. “Good pet,” he said softly and ran his nails down the boys back. Not cutting in this time. Was he being rewarded for listening, or was this a trick? Fingers slid down and between his globed cheeks. “Good pet relax.” 

That was so hard to do he was beginning to panic, breathing hard his head dizzy and his body hot. “Shh shh,” the dark lord tried to sooth running his finger around the soft pucker. He gave a whimper and then the finger pushed in. Ouch, he was still so tender in there. He let out a whine and closed his eyes squeezing his hands into fists holding the sheets as if that would somehow help. 

“It’s ok,” The taunting voice cooed and rubbed the sore tender insides. “I’m about to make you feel good,” he promised. Then he found it a bundle of nerves so sensitive Harry had to jump and gasp sharply. What was that? The man chuckled and began rubbing it more and each circular rub sent sparks of electricity through him. Harry hated it as his voice betrayed him soft wines turning into soft and breathy moans. A second finger stretching pain then a more forceful assault on the place inside him. 

He was hard; he felt the unpleasant feeling of the sensitive member getting pressed between him and the sheets. “See I can be quite giving as well,” The dark lord told Harry. 

The boy gasped and moaned and without meaning to, he moved his hips and got a laugh from the man. “A bit of pleasure is all you need to become a horney animal,” he pulled the fingers out and summoned a jar of something, he saw it out of the corner of his eye “Lets see if I can make you cum from your ass alone.” 

“Wh...what?” Harry asked in pants he looked over seeing the man scoop out a sticky gooey looking glob from the jar and began rubbing it against Harry. It tingled and it was warm. Then two fingers pushed in shoving the stuff inside coating his walls, it was easy to take the two fingers now he was slick. Harry moaned and gasped. 

“You like this huh?” Voldemort asked and picked up a thrusting pace each jab inside slamming the nerves. Harry cried out and moved his hips this felt so good this wasn’t painful, this was like Snapes soft hands this was good. This was good. No, where was his mind! His thoughts completely left as he body tightened up and he came spilling his white essence. 

The dark lord pulled out letting the boy cum and not torment him during it. “You came from only your ass, tell me you’re mine.” 

Harry swallowed panting. “I’m… I’m yours.” he said trembling. 

“I command you,” those three words his body tensed waiting on the command. “On your knees, lift your ass up.” Harry had no choice but to comply and Voldemort grinned as he ran a nail down the shaft that was so sensitive to the touch that Harry whined and moaned at the same time.

“What… What are you going to do?” Harry asked. 

“I gave you pleasure now I want some in return,” the man undressed and got behind the boy pulling his hips into a good position. He rubbed the sticky gel along his girth and then took the boys hips in his hand squeezing tight before thrusting in. 

Harry cried out and closed his eyes, the stretching hurt. “Tell me you love it,” Voldemort growled to the boy and pulled out to the tip and forced himself back inside in a fast hard thrust. 

“I LOVE IT!” Harry cried and tears fell, pain, this he was used to but there was something else now. There was something in his tummy, his member too it was getting hard? He gasped and moaned at the next thrust and within a few thrusts he began to move his own hips. 

“Such a good boy,” The dark lord said after a moan. “Harry, call me Tom now, I go by Tom.” 

“Ah… ah Tom,” Harry gasped and his body trembled. He got a faster pace in reward and the boy was seeing stars. He felt good this was good. He would hold onto this, keep this. The dark lord kept going till the boy under him looked like he might explode. So he began to stroke the leaking appendage. 

“That’s right Harry. Moan like a bitch in heat.” he moaned and the boy tightened down cumming again but this time he got no rest. The Dark Lord kept thrusting into the very over sensitive body. Harry cried out and trembled till the older male came inside him and when finished pulled out. “Keep being a good slut and I’ll reward you every so often,” 

Harry was panting; he was dizzy all this physical exertion. Voldemort got him back on his back and put the rag back before he rubbed the boy's tummy. “Take all my offerings to you, keep it deep inside. Severus will be in to check on you later. So rest now.” The boy didn’t need to be told that he was so dizzy and weak he fell asleep in the bed covered in the sweat and his own seed as well as the lubrication used.


	12. A Step Too Far

Severus point of view 

His heart sank every time he was asked to go check in on Potter. Could the Dark lord not give him a few more days to heal? He needed it. He would never get rid of that fever. He got a fever reducer a few miscellaneous potions just in case and his wand. 

He was so relieved to see the damage wasn’t as serious as it had been as he walked in. Though he went to wake the boy and he wasn’t stirring. Panic set in. 

Harry’s point of view 

“Potter, wake up,” Snape? Snape's Voice the boy opened his eyes to see the man, he looked worried? Or was his vision still blurry. “Thank god, I didn’t think you would wake up. The Dark lord needs to let you rest,” he said with relief when the boy opened his eyes. “Open up,” he said and Harry opened his mouth the potion was tipped in. It tasted bad but he felt a bit better as it sent cooling tingles down his body. Snape then began to clean him off he gasped and tried to stop him. 

“Relax potter, I’m just cleaning you off. You can’t sleep in this mess,” Snape told him. 

“Please stop, don’t don’t hurt me,” Harry begged. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Snape assured and gently finished cleaning him and putting the blankets on him. “There, no getting out of bed,” he warned him and stood up. 

“Professor, Professor I’m scared,” he was sick so he wasn't fully aware of what he was saying. 

“You’d be a fool not to be, just stay alive,” Snape said and left. 

Severus point of view 

The fear, the timid voice. He was going to break having to see this so often. The Dark lords continuous rape of the boys body the marks too. He knew why the bond was getting stronger HArry’s core was waking back up. More hell would come then… couldn't it stay dormant? For the boys sake?   
He took a few minutes before he went to the throne room where the dark lord was reading the daily news. “My lord,” he bowed. 

“Ah come in how is he?” The dark lord asked. 

“Healing but slowly.” he said and looked up at the dark wizard. “His fever is still there. I'm having a hard time breaking it, we need to get him to a real medic, not me or that crazy medi-witch.” 

“No,” Voldemort said and Severus felt himself deflating. 

“He’s in bad shape my lord, his core is flickering.” 

“I know it is Severus. I’m watching it because you know as soon as it’s back, then my real use for him will become apparent. You know the spell I used, you know the ritual I chose. You’re a clever man so I am sure you know what I am after.” 

“My lord, he’s just seventeen,” Severus said. “His body might not be able to handle it.” 

“He is not so frail. He is also 18 now, if I remember correctly his birthday was back in July.” Voldemort said “I know his strength for a fact. I also know I am being unnaturally hard on him. I might just use it against you too, though you are old… you don’t lack your own skills, charm and power.” 

Dread filled him to the brim. “Would you leave him alone if I did?” 

“No,” The dark lord grinned. “If I really wanted you, do you think I couldn’t have you? Even without a bargain?” 

“I know you could my lord… I am just trying to think of the boy. He’s so young.” An adult but still a teenager too. 

“Think more about yourself Severus, you might live to see the new age if you do.” 

A deep bow, “Yes my lord,” he supposed he was dismissed. I tried Lily. 

Harry’s point of view 

Harry hardly remembered being fed soup for his haze. It took two full days to heal. He sat up and blinked looking around the last thing he remembered. He felt… good? He got out of bed, walked to the bathroom and went to use the toilet when he saw himself in the mirror with his eyes wide written on his chest burned in. “Golden Slut Boy.” His breath caught in his throat and he fell into the floor hugging his knees he began to cry again. He could never escape it. He would forever be not only the Golden Boy who ‘died’ defeating Voldemort but now he’s the dark lord's slut boy too.

The dark lord walked in “I see your out of bed get up,” Harry didn’t move and he regretted it instantly and a foot connected hard against his side and another and another he cried and tried to shield himself but the onslaught continued.

“Please stop! Uncle Vernon!” he cried out his broken mind not processing this. It was as if he was shutting off and all his trauma was blurring at the seams. The kicks stopped and a shocked Dark looked at the trembling mass on the bathroom floor, left side shoulder and leg already beginning to sport bruises. A particularly strong kick got him in the head and it was bleeding. 

“You’re not with those stupid muggles boy. Voldemort grabbed his arm and forced him to his feet. The boy was wide eyed, tears falling shaking. He was terrified. “Tell me Potter where are you?” The dark lord asked, pulling him close and forcing him to look into his eyes. 

“i...I..” he didn’t know where was he? He looked around the mirror, his pitiful body the face of his captor. “I… I’m a prisoner?” it was phrased as a question and the dark lord slapped him. “Please,” Harry tried to pull away “Stop… stop… STOP!” before Voldemort could hit him again the mirror shattered accidental magic. He was thrown back a bit leaving the boy standing among the shards of glass. 

The dark lord laughed “Seems you finally got your magic back to a passing level,” he said amused. “And all you can do is break a mirror!” a spell hit him in the chest, flinging the teen into the tub his head connecting to the wall behind him and he was gone. Passed out. 

Voldemort’s point of view

He went to strike again but he saw the blood. The boy wasn’t moving. “Harry?” he asked and went to the tub. “Harry?!” he shook the shoulders and still no reaction. He was alive and he felt the breathing. 

Why was he afraid? Why was fear and dread attacking him? The boy was just hurt he would wake up and he would continue his onslaught of pain. Something wasn’t right. He called for an elf to get Severus here “NOW!” he howled and the elf popped in with a disheveled potions master he had been in the middle of trying to sleep. 

“Fix this!” He said pointing to Harry. The potions master paled and this made the feeling of dread even more prevalent. 

He watched and Severus worked and got him into bed. “He has a concussion… a bad one, I can’t tell the damage till he wakes up. If he wakes up my lord.” 

“If?” He said darkly, glaring at the stoic man. 

“Yes my lord, if.” 

“Crucio!” He watched the man crumple to the ground and writhe in pain a few soft crys escaped before he released it. “He better wake up.” With that the man stormed out to his office.


	13. Memory Loss

Harry’s point of view 

He woke up and looked around. “Where… am I?” he asked sitting up. He looked around and nothing looked right. “Uncle Vernon… Aunt Petunia? Dudley?” he got out of the bed and went to the door it was locked, he was naked he began to panic. “Uncle Vernon!” he banged on the door desperate. 

The door opened and the man wasn’t uncle Vernon. “Who are you!?” he cried and fell as he tried to scurry off or even to run but he was hit in the back with something it hurt. He screamed and fell to the ground. 

“What are you playing at Potter?” The man didn’t look amused. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry, I’ll be good I’m sorry!” Harry cried “I didn't mean to be bad!” 

“You… really don’t know where you are?” There was shock on his face, the pain on his back stopped and the boy was just crying on the floor its all he could do he hurt. “Severus warned me that the blow to your head had caused a concussion and we wouldn’t know the damage till you woke… but to have lost memory?” 

The boy was curled into himself. “Do you know who I am?” he asked, kneeling beside the boy on the floor. 

“N… no, I’m sorry don’t hit me,” Harry covered his head protecting it he had to protect himself. He was going to die. 

“Who are you?” 

“H..Harry Potter,” 

“How old are you?” 

“Ten,”

Voldemort’s point of view 

The dark lord was stunned, he knocked the entire memory of his life in the wizarding world out of his head he stood and yelled. “Get Severus now!” scurrying was heard outside the door, he lifted Harry up by his arm “In bed now,” he said, throwing the boy roughly into the bed. Harry rushed to hide under the blankets. So that’s where he got that habit. The dark lord thought. 

In a few minutes the Potions master was there. “My lord,” he said “is everything ok?” 

“He lost his memory, is that something you can fix?” Voldemort asked in an annoyed hiss. 

“All of his memories, my lord?” Severus sounded as shocked as the Dark lord had looked. 

“He thinks he’s ten,” The dark wizard said “Is this the side effect of his head wound?” 

“Most likely, that and the mental trauma he’s been under might have been too much, but I can’t heal injuries of the mind, I can help his body heal and hope the memories come back on their own.” 

“Crutio!” Voldemort yelled and Snape cried out making the boy on the bed scream causing the dark lord to lose the spell. “Fuck!” he said and went to the bed pulling the covers off. The boy was petrified. He covered his face again, all the bruises still incredibly visible on the healing body. “You’re lucky… Severus even without his memories he’s protecting you.” 

Snapes point of view 

The potions master was picking himself off the floor. He wasn’t prepared for this reaction. He thanked the heavens he was used to that curse and had only been under a few moments.

The terrified eyes of a child looked out of place on the body of an almost fully grown man. “Please, please don’t hurt me sir,” he shook. 

“My lord, Please, settle down. Any more damage and it could be even worse.” He pleaded. 

“I know that severus!” The dark lord snapped and he covered his face. 

Relief flooded him as the dark lord's anger melted giving way to a far softer expression. Not a kind one… just softer. 

Harry’s point of view 

“Tom, My name's Tom, that man’s your doctor Severus,” Voldemort said, running a hand through his hair. “You lost your memories but you’re seventeen.” 

“I’m … I’m?” Harry asked sniffling, Impatient Tom took his arm and dragged him off the bed and to the bathroom. Harry’s eyes were wide; he was old… he covered his chest when he saw the words. “Who… who?” he was crying. 

“Does it matter now?” Tom asked and made the boy look at him. “You're willingly bound to me, you’re mine.” 

“I… I don’t understand,” the boy was cut off by a kiss. The man was kissing him. He forced his mouth open and began to kiss him deeper then he ever had before. The boy whimpered the grip the man had on him hurt. The dark lord released the kiss and the boy was panting. 

“You don’t have to understand, you foolish boy,” he tossed the boy out of the bathroom and onto the floor slamming the door. 

Harry shook in the ground. “Potter lets get you back in bed,” Severus said, helping him up and taking him to the bed to lay in. The boy was crying; it was a more innocent open cry than the adult him had. “Let me see your injuries,” 

“Please no, it’s ok I just fell, it’s ok!” Harry said 

Severus point of view 

“I know for a fact that’s not true now let me see,” Snape made the boy let him do the exam. Healing, but slowly. His head was fully closed and no more concussion. The old bruising would be gone soon, the new bruises however wouldn’t. “Listen to me Harry do whatever that man tells you to, it’s the best way to survive ok?” 

“O… ok, why am I here?” Harry asked 

“You’re here because you belong to the dark lord, The man you met,” Severus said and gently stroked the boy's soft hair. “If you listen, the pain isn’t as bad, ok? The Dark Lord is bonded to you, he owns you.” He hoped he would not take advantage of this. Though he knew he was going to.

“O… ok,” he sniffed and tried not to cry. “Why… Why is this? And where… were are my glasses?” he put his hand on his chest. Those damned words.

It was healing the burns would be just a scar in time. “I’m sorry I don’t know, about the words,” he lied. “I’m just here to make you feel better when you get hurt. The dark lord had your eyes fixed so you don’t need glasses anymore.” 

The door to the bathroom opened. “Get out Severus!” 

“Yes my lord,” The man bowed and left. Harry shockingly reached out as if that would stop the man from leaving him. That broke his heart he would crumple outside he had no will to not. 

Harry’s point of view 

Alone with this man Tom Harry stared wide eyed scared. Harry got a slap for that and he fell into the bed. “DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!” he yelled. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Harry said, shielding himself again. The dark lord balled up his hand into a fist. Hitting this child wasn’t the same, this wasn’t the boy who defeated him time and time again it was just… just a kid. The dark lord threw the blanket over him and sat on the bed mind running what could he do? Why did he have to hit the boy so hard in the head?! 

The soft scared sobs under the blanket began to calm down. Finally the boy poked out his head. “Mr Tom,” he said real soft almost a whisper.

Tom flinched and looked at the boy. “What?” he hissed darkly and glared at the boy making him duck back in the covers, pissed the wizard pulled the blankets off the boy. 

“Ah sorry,” he shielded his head. “I… didn’t mean to bother you,” he said voice trembling, protecting himself, so obviously this boy was abused. The dark lord glared at him. 

“What were you going to say, Potter?” he hissed. 

“Sorry sorry! I just wanted to know… what chores I need to… to do,” Harry said, arms trembling, the Dark lord's eyes narrowed and he looked at the boy. “I… um I can clean and cook… and garden! Severus said I belong to you. So... ” 

“Your only duty is to amuse me,” Tom said. “Right now I’m not amused.” 

“How… how can I amuse you?” Harry asked peeking between his arms. This man scared him more than Uncle Vernon ever did. 

“Do you really want to know?” The Dark lord asked and Harry nodded, scared to talk. “Put down your arms,” Harry timidly put down his guard and the man grabbed his throat pushing him into the bed and squeezing “Don’t fight me,” The boy had tried to struggle but with the order not to fight he tried but he was getting dizzy fast. Eventually while his lungs were screaming and his head was swimming he was released he gasped in air coughing and put a hand to his throat Tom could see the beginning of the hand shaped bruise and he grinned. 

Voldemort’s point of view 

“I like seeing you in pain at my mercy.” he said and pulled Harry’s hand away. “I love seeing your skin go from white to black. And every shade between. I like to bite you till you bleed.” to emphasize he leaned down and bit into the boys neck and the boy cried out and struggled till he was literally held down by the Lord sucking on the flesh when he did get up it was instantly bruised black and purple and red was coming from the teeth that punctured. “Do you understand? If you try to fight back or escape I’ll kill your friend Severus, and I’ll kill your little school friends too.” 

Harry let tears fall. “O...Ok,” he said “I...I’ll be good,” he promised and his voice caught as he was trying not to full out sob. 

“Maybe you losing your memories isn’t as bad as I thought, I’ll just not hit your head anymore,” Tom mused and pulled out his wand, “Do you know what this is?” 

“N...no Mr Tom,” he said in a soft hiccup as he cried. 

“It’s a wand, I have magic, I can do anything I want to you to anyone,” he said “Wanna see?” 

“M...magic? Uncle Vernon said magic didn’t exist.” Harry sniffled. 

“Let me prove it,” he grinned and put the want to Harry’s head. “Crucio,” pain Harry screamed and struggled for a few seconds. The boy was still crying; it was the worst pain he could ever imagine. “I can do that as often as I want, Or I can do something like this. He took a pillow and transfigured it into a teddy bear. Giving it to Harry who sobbing hugged it to himself. “So remember you are at my mercy, and your friends and family.” 

Harry’s point of view 

“Yes…. sir,” he gasped out crying hugging the bear. Harry was left alone though food appeared out of nowhere and he gasped scared ready for pain but it didn’t come just a plate of food, it looked so good. He timidly went to it, and began to eat slowly scared it wasn’t his and someone was going to come beat him. However he was able to eat the whole plate and nobody yelled at him

“Potter,” Severus walked in scaring the boy. “Here take this,” he handed a vial to Harry. Without question he took it and his body relaxed and he sank into the bed. “I’m going to have to do another full medical check, due to how many times you've been subjected to the Crutiatis curse. It can do major damage to you long term. I know you don’t understand what I said but just try to relax.” 

Harry didn’t understand and he was scared, was that the painful thing Tom did to him? Severus’s hands were soft though gentle and he was checked. After a while the wizard sighed. “Thankfully it looks like you will be ok for now. Drink this now,” he gave Harry another vile and the boy drank it, relief the pain was getting less and less. 

“Thank you sir,” Harry said softly. “I feel much better,” he told him and closed his eyes. “So… I’m seventeen? And you’re my friend?” 

“We are… something but I’m not sure if I’d call it friendship… I will try Harry. I will keep you alive and try to keep you from any pain I can help you get over... “ 

“Does Tom own you too?” Harry asked. 

“Yes,” Severus said softly. “But right now he is more interested in you.” 

“Ok, i’ll keep him interested so he won't hurt you! Because we are friends.” The pain that crossed Severus’s face. 

Harry hugged the man back though Severus pulled away. “I have to go if I’m here too long it’ll be bad for both of us, stay alive Potter.” 

Harry’s point of view 

“Ok,” Harry said and smiled as the potions master left. When left alone the boy went to the bathroom and went to take a bath he was dirty, Vernon reminded him daily he was dirty. The lord came in while he was washing his hair. 

“Getting clean for me, pet?” he asked 

Harry looked up and tried a smile “Yes sir,” he told him “I’m dirty so I can amuse you better if I’m clean right, and my skin's all pale?” 

The look of confusion on the wizards face was almost funny. “Are you serious I command you to tell me,” 

Harry’s mouth moved, he wasn’t asking it to but it did. “Uncle Vernon said I was dirty and I need to stay clean. I will be punished if I’m dirty.” 

“And why is it that you are dirty?” Tom asked. 

“I was born that way, but it’s ok I’ll get it beaten out of me,” Harry said and the dark lord went to the side of the tub and crouched down to be eye level with the boy. 

“You’re uncle’s worse trash than me, I don’t think you're dirty, I want to have you. I want to own and manipulate you. I feel like it’s me and your uncle who are the dirty ones… Golden boy.” Harry did flinch at the hand going to his face, but he didn’t shield himself. He learned that was bad already. A hand brushed through the wet and soapy black locks. 

“I think you’re clean Mr Tom, You smell good, and look your skins even more white then mine, so clean right?” A smile, he would try to keep smiling.

Voldemort’s point of view 

“Just Tom,” he corrected Harry and looked as the boy had held out his amr to show the tone differences in their skin. “Why are you smiling?” 

“Ah, it’s good to smile, my teachers said you’ll make friends if you smile and… people like you more both adults and kids… I guess I’m kinda an adult now but I don’t remember.” 

The dark lord got some water in his hands and dumped it on the boy's head, the soap and water falling into his face getting a laugh from the boy. “You’re pissing me off…” Tom lied. He didn’t know what this feeling was.

“Sorry Tom,” Harry said unsure how he made him mad.

“Finish your bath quickly, I’ll wait in the bedroom,” He got a quick ok and the boy began scrubbing quickly. Tom waited in the bedroom. He was conflicted about this… this is what he’s been fighting when did it go from a kid to a pain in his ass? Tom didn’t have a lot of time to think. 

“Tom… I don’t have a towel,” Harry said standing at the very edge of the bathroom as if terrified to get water on the floor.

Tom summoned one with his wand; he didn’t miss the slight look of fear at the tool in his hand. He threw the towel at Harry. The boy thanked him and got as dry as possible before coming out. “Is it time to amuse you Tom?” 

“Amuse me,” Tom repeated. “Are you so eager to be abused?” 

“Well… it’s my job right, I’m yours so that means I need to do my job.” Harry told him and Tom beckoned for him to come closer. Harry got close till the man put his arms around him and pulled him close. the lord's face in the boy’s belly. “Ah Tom? Are you ok?” 

“To ask me something like that, stupid boy.” he pulled the boy onto the bed. “If I took you right now had my way with your body in the sake of my own amusement you’d let me?” What was this annoying feeling? Why had the boy asked him of all people if he was ok? He tortured him and put him under the cruciatus curse. 

Harry had gasped when pulled to the bed now he was laying and Tom was lingering over him. “I’m not sure what that means, but if it will amuse you then it’s ok,” another smile, he needed to stop smiling. 

The dark lord grit his teeth; he leaned down and breathed in the clean boy's smell before he licked one of the boy's nipples. He was rewarded by a gasp he began to suck on the small nub, it proved pretty sensitive because the boy was beginning to wiggle about. “Ah tom, my tummy feels weird,” such an innocent way to say he was getting aroused. Such honesty. 

The dark lord couldn't help but laugh this boy was seventeen but he didn’t remember all the times they had sex. He pulled off and ran a hand down the body, the burned words still very visible made him sadistically gleeful. He purred and went to bite and he bit the boy's side. He heard that sweet cry and it made him crave more more screams, louder. He let go and licked his lips the boy hadn’t struggled. 

The wizard sat up to look down, the boy had so many marks each one placed with such sadistic care. He ran his fingers over the burns and grinned “You’re so beautiful I can’t get enough of you.” he told Harry. 

“Thank… you,” Harry said, trying to take in breaths. The dark lord pulled Harry’s legs apart and got between them and looked down at the helpless boy before him. He laughed darkly. He was completely helpless, a kid stuck in the body of the savior of the wizarding world.

“Oh you are such a treat when you aren’t fighting, maybe I should have hit your head sooner after all. I’m going to claim you Harry, I’m going to make sure your body is mine.” he told the boy and he pushed Harry’s thighs up. “Hold these here,” 

He had Harry wrap his arms around his legs keeping him in a very vulnerable position. “I adore your obedience, will you stay so willing after I force myself on you I wonder.” 

“If it amuses you Tom,” Harry said and the dark wizard grinned, stripping out of his robes. The man is now naked in front of the boy. He didn’t feel like going easy on him so without the earlier used lubricant, he pressed in. He heard the sharp gasp and saw the small trace of water welling up in Green eyes

Then when he pressed more in the tears fell. “Relax, you’ve taken bigger trust me,” he laughed and pushed to the hilt the boy cried out and shuddered in this position he could reach so far inside the boy. He began to thrust each move hurt the boy, no lubricant, no warning, no adjustment time. This was what got the dark lord off the fastest, the pain, the misery, the tears. The tightness of his body, the way it squeezed him as if it would never ever let go. The boy shuddered and here was a small bit of blood he wasn't able to relax so he tore. It was fne blood only made things easier. 

“Tom…” Harry said his name in such a pathetic pained voice the man dug nails in the boys supple legs and drew blood on purpose. He wanted more of that pained coo, give it up. 

“This is what I mean by taking your body, from now on you know,” he said grinning and got a pace he wanted each thrust obviously hurting the boy but he took out his wand and pressed it to Harry’s belly. “Brace yourself Potter. “ He cast a spell, the modification he made earlier should make this feel good. He blasted Harry’s stomach with a pleasure punch curse. He cried out and the man thrusted much harder and with renewed vigor. Feeling the clamping muscles. Then Tom came inside the boy keeping up the thrusts to milk every last drop inside. Harry trembled and was finally released to fall onto the bed, legs trembling. 

“I will take your body when I want it, I'll hurt you when I want to or give you pleasure when I want to, do you understand your place? Are you still willing?” 

Harry had to take a second to find his voice “I understand… I’m yours, so I’ll do what you want,” tears in his eyes and down his cheeks and he was smiling. 

Tom laughed “I am very amused,” he grinned. “You'll get daily checks by Severus, since some days I will be much harder on you then others.” 

“Tom… can I ask for something?” Harry asked him 

“What is it you want pet?” 

“Clothes? Even just a real big shirt?” Harry asked softly. 

“You have been good, and shockingly this is your first time asking for clothes, so I’ll see what I can do,” he said and leaned to brush the boy’s hair. So soft, like a cat. “I have work to do, I have to re-amass an army to gain control of the world.”


	14. A Step Too Far once more

Harry’s point of view 

“Good luck Tom,” Harry said, catching the dark lord off guard he looked at Harry, grinned and nodded before leaving. When Tom was gone Harry rolled to his side hugging the teddy bear crying softly it hurt his insides hurt. He didn’t want to do that anymore but he had to be a good boy, always be a good boy. 

Severus came in with food for Harry. “Potter,” he saw the boy crying and he went to him. “Potter I brought food, and a healing drink,” he said. 

The boy sat up and winced then began to cry more it hurt. “The drink will help with that,” he promised, setting the food down and handing him the potion. “It doesn't taste good so drink it fast.” 

Harry drank it and made a face that was gross, but almost instantly he began to feel better, at least good enough that sitting didn’t feel like there was a stick digging into his butt. “Thank you,” the boy said. 

Severus point of view 

“And this is yours, try to eat all of it,” the man said, pointing to the plate. 

“Your face is red…” Harry said, looking at the red slap mark on the man's cheek. He had offended the dark lord and got backhanded, that was nothing new nothing to worry about. 

“It’s nothing, eat,” he said and sat down making a list of things he would need for the boy's medical needs. Though there was worry the effect of the healing would begin to fail over time. 

When Harry was done the plate vanished and Severus stood. “I’ll see you tomorrow… try to not get to hurt please,” he said 

“It’s ok, as long as I’m nice Tom isn’t so bad,” Harry lied. Severus’s own heart felt pain the boy smiling knowing he was going to still be hurt. IT was… too much. He left the room without another word. 

Harry’s point of view 

Harry took some time to explore the room a bit. It was pretty empty, a bed, empty tables, a closet, empty and a bathroom. It at least had soap. 

Tom came back in while Harry was looking out the window though he was confused it looked like a brick wall but light was coming through it? “What are you doing pet?” the man asked. 

Harry looked. “I was trying to see how the lights getting in Tom,” Harry said “Look it’s a brick wall,” 

“It’s magic,” Tom said and beckoned Harry close. The boy came to the beacons and Tom grinned “So obedient,” he purred. “I had thought I would grow tired of it but instead, I like it.” He stroked the boy's cheek. “Here,” he said, giving the boy a robe, it would be too big on him, Harry beamed. 

Voldemort’s point of view 

“Thank you tom!” he said and put it on and swirled around happily. So childish and carefree. The wizard took the boy's arm and pulled him into a kiss, a deep kiss forcing his mouth open again and invading his mouth. He pulled away and the boy was out of breath again. 

“That’s how you say thank you to me, understand?” Tom asked, he still had the boy’s arm. 

“Yes, I’ll remember,” he promised. He smiled but he saw the flash of fear in the boy’s eyes, was his smile the sadistic one? Possibly. The thought of ripping into him right now was so tempting. “You ok Tom?” he asked.

“I’m perfect, pet,” he said and pulled Harry close. “You look good in my robes. I must admit it.” 

“Ah um…” he was going to say thank you he blinked and kissed Tom. The dark lord kissed back and grinned when he pulled away. 

“You’re a quick learner,” he said. “I only came to give you that before I went to a meeting, so do be good,” he smirked and pet the boy. A gentle touch. 

He went to the meeting with his dear little pet in his mind. IT was dull, he simply had to take record of all the data they had gathered and pick the next big move. He was thinking about the ministry. Why not go big? They had nothing left to fight him with. He picked off most of the aurors during the early parts of his plan back when his pet was still in the dungeon. 

Harry’s point of view 

The man left and Harry walked around the room more, a meal came and he ate it though he was getting really bored he went to the window and stared at the bricks. He leaned forward and touched the glass then looked for the latches he found them and opened it as the door opened. The glass was warm, he wondered if the bricks were too. Tom said they were magic, was it the hurting kind? 

A very pissed looking Tom stood in the doorway. “What the fuck are you doing!” he yelled and Harry jumped before he could say a word he was hit by a curse. “Crucio!” the pain he cried out and hit the ground in pain when the spell was released the man was standing next to him. “Trying to escape me!?” he asked and began to kick the boy in the tender weak stomach. He kept kicking till the poor boy's cries were getting muffled and blood was coming from his mouth. A final stomp on the abused boys side. He had turned to try and protect himself. 

“No… no please,” Harry begged when the kicking stopped “I… I wasn't.” he pleaded trembling he wasn’t sure why this got so bad. He just wanted to touch the bricks, they looked warm. The dark lord picked him up and threw him onto the bed. 

“You belong to me!” he yelled and he went to put his hand on the boy's throat, squeezing the beaten boy not able to fight him off but the sheer fact he tried pissed off the dark lord. The man punched the boy in the face once, twice, three times as he choked him Harry still struggling trying to survive got a punch to the head. He finally let go of the boy gasping in air trying to turn away. “You’re not allowed to leave!” 

“I... “ the boy coughed and couldn't even get a full answer out.

Voldemort’s point of view

“All of you,” he pushed the boy onto his stomach. He belonged to him “I thought you finally learned!” His wand out another “Crutio,”as he held the boy under the curse. He was tying the boy down when it was finally released Harry Was tied and forced into a doggy position. “You are not leaving!” still seeing red from rage the robes torn off of the boy his body already looking so lovely as it bloomed black. He summoned a whip and cracked it over his left cheek then right. Each lash got a cry. Sadistic desire he kept hitting the defenseless boy legs thighs member balls and back all of these areas were free game. He didn’t stop till he could barely see any skin not marked by the sharp wips tip. 

“Please, please Tom,” the boy cried out, legs and back bloodied. Tears and blood on his face as well. He hit the boy harder in the face then he thought. He had a black eye and a broken nose. Possibly missing a tooth. He definitely bit his tongue though. 

“Why did you try to leave?” he demanded of the boy, demanding the real answer. 

“I … didn’t,” a weak response from a boy clinging to consciousness by a mere thread. 

“Don’t you lie to me!” Tom yelled “Crucio,” more screaming he watched as blood came from the boy’s mouth and his nose he even saw blood coming from his ears before he released the spell. “I command you to tell the truth!” 

“I…. I just wanted…” a fit of coughing with blood. “I wanted to touch… touch the bricks,” Tears and coughs. The dark lord froze his wand was still pointed at the boy. “Please… please no more,” Sobs and coughs. The boy trembling in pain the ropes binding him let go, letting him fall back to the bed.

“Harry…” he said then went to the door and yelled “Get a fucking medic!” He went back to the bed but Harry already lost consciousness. He was bleeding so badly. What has he done? He was so mad, he acted before thinking. His hands covered in blood. Harry. Pet don’t die. He didn’t want him to die, he wanted to come back to the room and have a pet smiling at him. 

This was it, this is what he was growing to like, the good luck Tom… the are you ok? Nobody said such things to him. He was trembling. Severus rushed in and pushed him out of the way. He began to work. 

Tom didn’t have the heart to be mad, Severus was scared… he understood why now, Harry’s biggest strength was his kindness… he missed that being his enemy for so long all he knew was the stubborn and wild fighter side. Severus saw this caring side of him. 

Days passed he checked on the boy every day at every meal time. After a week of waiting he had had all he could stand. 

“When will he wake up tell me now!” he had summoned Severus to the room 

“I don’t know my lord, the damage done by the curses as well as the physical trauma was really serious. He almost died, you keep saying you want him alive and this is the third time you’ve almost killed him!” 

“Shut up!” a thud as he punched the other wizard watching him hit the ground. “It’s been a week! A full week, he hasn’t even moved!” 

“It’s called a coma my lord, his body and mind are both so damaged this is all it can do to heal.” 

“Crucio!” he was seeing red again. He needed his pet now!


	15. A pet's recovery

Harry’s point of view 

Screaming. Harry couldn’t he couldn’t he cried for it to stop. Forcing his body to move, forcing his hands over his ears the screams stopped but his body was in pain, so much pain, it all hurt. “Harry,” Tom, that was the voice that was talking. 

“Sorry… sorry,” Sobs more pain. He was sure he’d be hit again, hurt again. He had done something really bad. He messed up.

“Shh, shh, you’re body is still healing hush now.” Tom’s voice was soft unlike the angry growling he had just moments before. It hurt to cry but that’s all he could do was cry, Harry couldn’t open his eyes and could hardly move. “Get me that potion now!” 

A cool glass vial was put to his lips and he was coaxed to drink the foul tasting liquid. 

“My lord the potions will stop having an immediate effect, he’s had to use too many.” The strained voice. Severus. 

“He…. he’s hurt?” Harry gasped out and more tears fell from the closed eyes. 

“I’m fine, Potter, worry about yourself.” Severus said it lacked any bite to it though. “Don’t move more than you have to,” he said softer. He felt soft hands, this one was Tom? He could tell the touch was cold. It was soft though so very soft. 

“S...sorry,” he felt so weak and tired, he hurt so bad. He fell back into the darkness but this time there was a break from the pain. A wonderful break. 

Voldemort’s point of view

“He’s awake,” Tom said all but ready to cry. Though he was asleep again now. HE stroked the soft hair. “He’s awake.” 

“He at least showed signs of life, he still needs time to rest my lord,” Severus said. 

“Yes… he does, Check on him, check on him every time you pass this room, I don’t care when it is, keep your eyes on him… keep him alive.” 

“That’s what I desire more than anything… to keep him alive.” 

Harry’s point of view 

When he woke again he could open his eyes he hurt felt sore everything was sore and stiff. His throat was dry and sore like he had been denied water again. He sat up and gasped. Too much moving it hurt. Like there were knives under his skin moving with him. 

“Don’t move,” A voice from next to him said, he looked, Tom was laying there. Just laying beside him, eyes open. 

“S...sorry,” Harry stammered. And the older wizard gently pushed him to lay back down. It hurt his stomach so much he couldn’t help but cry.

“Where does it hurt? What hurts the most pet?” a soft voice, a soft hand, but so much pain. 

“My… my tummy,” he gasped out. Then prepared to be hit Tom liked his pain he admitted it, it amused him. But instead he got a soft hand laying on the angry black bruises that seemed to refuse to heal. 

“All your bones were reset, and it’s likely sore, some of your organs were damaged but they are almost healed now, it’s just this bruising that is being stubborn and not wanting to be healed. There are a few scars from the whip but even that has healed.” Tom explained. “I thought you were trying to escape from me, to run away.” 

“N...no I...I wasn’t.” Harry said, shaking trembling in part fear, part pain.

“I know that now,” Tom assured him “Calm down, calm down,” he repeated even softer. Gentle fingers touching the bruises it hurt, even the soft touch hurt but he didn’t want to protest. There was silence other than Harry’s soft sniffles and tears. Time passed and the light came in the window. This for some reason scared the boy more than anything. He began to cry and the sheer aggressiveness had his nose bleeding again. “Harry, Pet, Calm down calm down,” Tom was shocked he didn’t know what caused this sudden bout of terror. 

Voldemort’s point of view 

He had no clue what caused such a violent reaction he was afraid. 

He called for someone to get Severus. He was in such a state of panic. What caused this? What was it? The boy was too panicked to be able to tell hi, Severus came in his tall body blocking the light. The window… he was terrified of the widow. “Potter? What has you acting out, like a child?” Severus kept his voice cool and calm. 

“I… im not, I’m not,” he gasped in breaths sharply. “I’m not trying… not escape.” 

“We know,” Severus soothed and pet the boy “We know.” a soft repeat, a soothing voice he began to calm down and Tom wiped the blood from his nose. Severus’s glare at the dark lord was not only visible it was… warranted. Even he had to admit this was all his fault. He wasn’t supposed to feel bad but he did. 

“N...no!” Harry cried and tried to cover the man's eyes. All but leaping up to shield the potions master. “Don’t!” 

“Calm down,” Tom pulled him back into the bed. “Calm down now, I command it,” a command like that was difficult. The bond was able to force the body but not the mind but his heart rate slowed back to normal and so did his breathing to an extent. He was still crying. “What was that reaction for?” He asked the boy looking at his tear stained face,

“Don’t… don’t hurt him please, please,” Harry begged and Tom stared at the boy not sure how to take this. 

Severus point of view 

“Don’t worry about me,” Severus said, “I’m used to this, I willingly joined the dark so long ago this is just a part of what I signed up for,” he tried to sooth. “I’ll be just fine.”

“I wont hurt him Harry… didn’t I tell you as long as you amuse me I’ll leave him alone. You can’t amuse me if you don’t heal.” Tom told him. He nodded and hiccuped the crying causing it. Each hiccup caused pain though and he would gasp or make some other sound of discomfort. “Here drink some water,” he put bottled water to his lips and the boy slowly began to drink. The dark lord took the bottle to be the one to feed him the water. 

“You don’t deserve him my lord, do try to take better care of him,” A dark tone from his normally calm tone. He was seething the man had the audacity to hurt this child this much?

“Don’t you think I’ve learned that?” a hiss. The boy got scared again and Tom spilled some of the water in Shock. “Shh, shh, it’s ok.” He tried in vain to calm the boy then Severus put a warm hand on his cheek and he began to calm. A soft hand, a caring hand, that’s all he wanted right now. He was abused. 

When Harry’s cries settled to a sniffle and the hiccups stopped he removed his hand. “I’ll be back with more potions for you to drink and get better.” 

“Th… they all taste bad,” Harry sniffled. 

“That means they work,” Severus assured him, bowing to the dark lord and turned to leave. He could not stand even one more moment with the dark lord. 

Voldemort’s point of view 

“Pet?” Tom asked and leaned over him. The fear in the boy’s eyes was like a slap in the face. “How I wanted you to have such fear when I first brought you here, to break your soul and spirit.” The boy tried not to flinch. He caressed the tear stained cheek soft cold hands. “What’s worse, you have a fever again… so fragile.” 

“S… so...sorry,” Harry said. He knew he was hot so to hep sooth it he pressed his cool hand to the boy’s forehead. Hoping it felt good.

“I’ll get you better, it’s no fun to see you like this.” he said, Harry went for a thank you kiss but Tom pushed him back down. “Not now, you’re too hurt for that.” 

“B...but, I can’t say… that’s how I say thank you,” Harry sniffled. 

“This is not an occasion you should thank me, I’m the one who beat you so badly.” He petted the boy's hair. “I’ll feed you some soup, are you hungry?” How couldhe still be thinking about something like kissing him. He almost killed him. Stupid boy. Why did he even care, it wasn’t like him. 

“Am I?” Harry asked his tummy hurt so much. “It… hurts,” 

“I know…” The dark lord gave up and just laid down half on the boy, his arm around him and his head on the boy's shoulder. He wanted to hold him but this was as much as he would allow himself. He felt the boy fall asleep under him. 

Harry’s point of view 

When he woke there was a cold rag on his head. He didn’t hurt as much, just some dull pains. It was dark in the room and the window was curtained tightly. He sat up and looked around holding the rag on his head. There was noise from some people walking past the door. He felt something odd he touched his chest. A shirt, pushing his blanket off he saw pants too. He got out of the bed but a spout of dizziness hit him and he hit the floor landing on his knees. He took a few moments to breath and for his head to stop. He got up and slowly walked, losing his rag when he did he went into the bathroom and turned on the light. It blinded him a first. When his eyes adjusted he saw himself in the mirror he lost weight. 

He was in some emerald green pajamas. They were soft. He touched the soft fleece and then touched his face. His face was flushed, his hair was wet with sweat? He unbuttoned the shirt and looked like he still had some dark bruises. The words were faint scars now. “Golden slut.” He traced them till his eye site got blurry and he had to sit sitting on the toilet in the bathroom. He put his head in his hands and the world spun and kept spinning. After a few minutes it stopped and he got up, finished undressing he got into the tub and ran some water. It was cool, he let it fill up and then he laid back in it. The cool felt so nice though his head was still spinning it was getting so much easier to focus. 

After a while, he wasn’t sure how long he heard feet and saw Tom standing at the door to the bathroom. “Why are you out of bed, pet?” 

“Sorry, I was really hot.” Harry told him honestly he didn’t look mad However, he would make sure to not make him mad. 

Tom went to the tub and crouched down and reached to touch his head. “Still really hot, you should stay in bed. You’re fever won't go away if you don’t rest.”

“Sorry… are you mad?” Harry asked, looking at him. 

“No,” Tom told him and summoned a washcloth. He dipped it in the cool water, and he began to wash the boy's face. Harry tried not to flinch, he tried so hard he was balling his hands up just to have a place to put the tension. Each touch was gentle though. “Calm down, it wouldn’t amuse me at all to hurt you right now, not in this state.” 

Harry opened his eyes again and looked at him. “Really? You mean it Tom?” he asked. 

“I mean it,” The dark lord said. “This is to be known I am a cruel hard sadistic man, and I will continue to hurt you. I will, but not like this, I will not raise my wand, no more curses.” 

“The curse is the one that hurts…” Harry bit his lip. “Why does magic do that?” 

“It’s called an unforgivable curse, because it’s unforgivable to do it to people it’s one of three.” He told Harry. “Depending on the anger of the caster it can be more powerful.” 

“You… were really angry?” Harry asked 

“I was,” Tom admitted. “I was furious. I thought you wanted to leave me, you were going to try. Right when you started being friendly and cute.” 

“I won’t try. I promise I won't,” Harry told him softly. 

Voldemort’s point of view 

“I believe you,” Tom told him. “Let's get you out of this water and back to bed.” With that he let the water out and summoned a towel wrapping the boy into it. He lifted him out. Harry was by no means tiny but he was light. Such a malnourished and mistreated body. Short for his age though. He dried him off as well as he could without magic, refusing to pull his wand right now. 

“Ah Tom… the pajamas… um,” Tom looked up and got a soft kiss. “Thank you…” 

“You’re welcome, pet,” he said softly and helped him redress before getting him back in bed. “We need to get food in you today, so try to stay awake for a bit.” 

Harry’s point of view 

Before long Harry got to see Severus who was bringing in soup. “Tom, how does food appear in the room sometimes?” 

“A house elf brings it.” Tom said with slight amusement in his voice.

“Glad to see you awake Potter,” Severus brought the soup. “Can you feed yourself?” 

“Yes thank you Severus, why do you call me Potter… not Harry?” Harry asked, feeling a bit more confident to ask questions he hasn’t been hit for questions. Yet. 

“Old habit, You asked me if we were friends, but really I was your professor at school,” Severus said it was half a lie. “I taught potions, I dare say not your best subject.” 

“Really?” Harry asked, taking a bite. It hurt to swallow a bit but not so much he couldn’t. “Are you a professor too Tom?” 

“No, I’m the Dark lord Voldemort. I was trying to take over the world and make it perfect. I was defeated and took on a version of my real name, and my real name is Tom Marvelo Riddle, now I go by Tomas R Marvel.” 

“Marvel… that’s a comic place right?” Harry asked both Wizards looked at him questioningly. “Ah well I could be wrong.” He timidly kept sipping his soup. 

“Wizards, people with magic, don’t know a lot about the non magic world,” Severus told Harry. The man sat on the edge of the bed. “I was born in the non magic world so was Tom but neither of us… were very privileged.” 

“I’m sorry… I guess even if Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were not the nicest I got to know about things through my cousin Dudley. We were the same age, so I guess he’s seventeen now too.” Harry said he had eaten a bit but his stomach was beginning to hurt. 

“Even now, you defend people who hurt you… you never lost that trait Potter,” Severus told him. “It gets you into more trouble.” he shook his head. 

“That it does,” Tom admitted. “You beat me so many times, we were enemies you know? The first year when you were 11 you beat me, the second year you bested me and a basilisk. Fourth year we dueled in a graveyard. Fifth year we dueled inside the ministry and you foiled my plans, sixth year the war finally came, then now. You lost and I took you. A payback for all the losses.” 

“So… what am I to you now?” Harry asked. “You hurt me but you're also feeding me and I have clothes. I have a bed too. Is that all gonna go away?”


	16. A Gift

Severus point of view 

“You didn’t have a bed?” Severus had to ask shocked and the boy shook his head no. What kind of lousy upbringing! He looked to the dark lord who was also equally surprised. The sheer hatred in him thinking of a boy like Harry neglected like that. Lily’s son. 

“What did you sleep on, pet?” Voldemort asked. 

“I slept in the cupboard under the stairs,” he said and Severus clenched his fist. 

“A cupboard?” The shock in the dark lord's voice was completely unmistakable. “Are you serious?” 

“Did they not have enough room?” not that that was an excuse. 

“Oh Dudley needed his second room, so I made sure I took up as little space as I could,” Harry said softly. 

“You are never going to have to worry about losing your bedroom. Harry this room is yours, ok?” This was the softest he ever heard the dark lord's voice. 

“I’m so happy,” Harry said with relief he should never have in this situation.

“You are my prisoner, my pet, and… I forced you into a bond where I command you. You are mine, body and soul. I told you already I am a cruel and sadistic man... “ Tom said “But I’m not so cruel to deny you food or a bed, as long as you are being good. You should never thank me for giving you the bare minimum to keep you alive.” 

Severus looked at him, almost thinking to remind him of the literal cell box he kept the boy in for almost two months. He shouldn’t press his luck; he was not in good standing either. “And Severus?” Harry asked 

“He is a death eater, one of the men I command, he follows my orders and I am as well cruel to him.” Tom said “But I promised you so I won’t harm him as often as I used to even less when you are able to reroute my anger.” 

Harry’s point of view 

Harry thought for a second put the bowl down and leaned to kiss Tom Severus was shocked it was so easy to see it on his face. “Thank you Tom,” Harry said, the Dark Lord too shocked. 

“I just told you you’re a literal prisoner of a man you’ve actively tried to kill… and I still get thank you kisses?” Tom asked, amused.

“I don’t remember any of that… I mean you’ve hurt me but you told me you would, You were honest.” Harry said “I’m ok with being hurt, you won’t hurt Severus or my friends I don’t remember… and you promised no more… um unforgivable curse?” 

“I did,” Tom said. “Severus go make more potions or something,” 

“Yes my lord,” he stood and bowed “Goodbye Potter.” Harry said a soft goodbye and the man left. 

When he was gone the dark lord pulled Harry into a deeper kiss then the soft thank you one. This boy all but gave himself over and the Dark Lord was willing to take it all he didn’t pull away till he heard a soft whimper. He had twisted the boy's waist. “You’re mine, say it.” 

“I’m yours Tom,” Harry told him. Tom pushed Harry back into the bed knocking the bowl off the bed into the floor. He kissed Harry leaning over the boy’s body. He broke the kiss and looked at the still flushed boy. 

Voldemort’s point of view 

“I can’t resist your submission, I never knew how much I’d crave such a simple thing.” Tom said and leaned to kiss the boy's neck. Harry gasped and trembled a bit. “I want to own you, tell me, do you want me to own you too?”

“You can own me,” Harry swallowed. “I want it please Tom.” A bit of fear in the boys eyes but it was not warranted his little amendment kept him in a good mood. The soft kisses continued down to his chest. 

“This might hurt, with your bruises not healed, but I will do my very best not to be selfish, I’ll make you cum more today then I have in your time here put together. Granted that was only twice.” Tom purred. Harry swallowed a bit but nodded. “Such a good boy, though you don’t remember a lot, you’re still so strong.” 

A hand ran down his side. Harry hadn’t even noticed his shirt was undone and barely even on him from all the moving. Tom put his hands into the boy’s pants. “Green is such a good color on you.” Tom purred and Harry gasped, the older wizard had grabbed his member and squeezed before rubbing softly. The pants are loose enough to allow this without fully removing them for now.

“You are so cute Harry. You know due to our bond I can force your body to do anything.” Tom said. 

“Ah,” Harry moaned, the man still stroking him. “Anything?” he asked Tom and trembled. 

“Yes, and with magic I can aid that even more, I’m going to take your body, mind and soul. Do you want help feeling good?” he grinned. 

Harry’s point of view 

Help? Yes he needed help because he was so afraid of the pain. “Yes Tom,” he said and the man grinned when he knew what this entailed he would have said no, in fact he did say no. He’d never escape now. 

Tom let go of Harry before he summoned his house elf, “Bring me the aphrodisiacs we have been experimenting with now,” he ordered. 

“What’s an… um that?” Harry asked and Tom grinned. 

“It’s something that makes you feel wonderful.” Tom said he felt bad for hurting the boy so much, but this way, he’d stay willingly with no desire to leave at all. The elf came back, dropped off a few jars and left. “Hands over your head for me, Harry, cross your wrists.” 

Obediently the boy put his hands up watching Tom. He opened one jar inside which was these really pretty beads about the size of a marble. They were transparent and a really attractive purple color. “What’s that one?” he asked softly. Even as his pants were spelled off and tossed to the bed. 

“This one? This one is to make sure the others stick, and to make sure a spell I put on you when we had sex the first time is still functional. It’ll also up your body’s sensitivity in certain areas.” He covered the beed in lubricant and pushed it in. Harry gasped and shook. 

“What spell Tom?” Harry asked. 

“Nunc hostis ventre,” he told Harry. “It’s a spell used on boy wizards who wish to modify their bodies slightly, don’t worry… it’s not anything that is going to hurt you.” 

Tom activated the bead with his wand and it burst inside Harry and his body was absolutely flooded in heat. He arched his back and cried out in shock, his member growing hard. Harry tried not to move his arms; he was told to keep them up. “Tom... “ he moaned. 

Voldemort’s point of view 

“Another already?” He teased and amused the fact that such a mild one worked so well amazed him. Though this was all experimental, it was safe and has been tested but only on witches. 

“Tom, I can’t keep my arms up, I wanna move too bad!” Harry cried and the wizard grinned. 

“I command you, do not move your arms.” Tom said Harry’s body was now locked and he would not be able to move his arms. Tom opened the second experimental drug. This one, this one he was most excited about. “With your core getting stronger, I am so excited to see how this affects you.” he said honestly looking at the flushed aroused face. This face was a new one. 

Tom flicked the boy’s erect member making him cry out and shudder. “Tom!” he cried the man's name. This jar had a liquid in it, he dipped a bead in it and pulled it out. It was a white sticky substance. It looked like cum. Harry gasped, another bead was pushed inside this liquid. It made his nerves light up like the cruciatus curse but instead of pain it was pleasure and he came as Tom magically burst the bead. 

“You came already and we still have so much to do, tell me how do you feel?” Tom asked 

“Amazing, so amazing. Tom, please,” he shook, his butt and his dick both were in need of attention. “Take my body, like that one time.” he begged and jolted again. It was coming in waves all pain a distant memory. 

“Take you? You want me to have sex with you? Then say it, Say it properly.” 

Harry cried out as another magical wave of pleasure hit. “Tom, ah please Tom. Have sex with me, please stick it inside, my insides are on fire.” he moaned out and arched his back. 

“I know they are,” Tom said. He got between the boy's legs. “Spread them,” the boy spread his legs as far as he could his member dripping. “I’m going to teach you how to make the most of when your head is like this so listen up,” he said, rubbing his tip against the boy’s opening. He could feel it twitch in anticipation. “Ask me to put it in, ask in the cutest and dirtiest way you can.” 

Harry moaned and his face was flushed. “Ah… cute, and dirty.” he swallowed and his head spun. “Please, please put your special place deep inside my butt.” 

“Cute enough, we will work on it,” He put the wite substance on his member and thrust in in one try. Harry cried out cumming again but he wouldn't go soft even as his seed spilled onto his tummy and chest. Harry’s body was so tight but so slick that moving was really easy. “Fuck, you came just from me penetrating you.” 

“Please, Tom. Move, in and out,” he begged hips trembling. 

“To think you’d be so greedy with the help of drugs,” Tom moaned and began to thrust, on each soft and teasing thrust the boy eagerly moved his hips. “The old you would be absolutely against drugs but look how good it works.” He took the boy's hips and thrust harder angling to try and light up the nerves hidden inside. He watched the boy cum almost continuously that's what the white drug did until it dries up or is fully absorbed. Harry will be able to cum as much as he wants, with no recovery time needed. The bead made him so sensitive that Tom was sure he’d cum from just about anything with two inside him. 

Tom grinned and thrust the spasming of the boys insides were a wonderful massage on his dick. “Ok, Harry tell me you want me to cum in your ass,” he instructed in a husky voice. 

“Ah, Please, I want you to cum in my ass,” Harry said his body locked in a never ending orgasm. His voice was a pathetic and lust filled wine. 

“Take all of it then,” Tom said and moaned thrusting hard till he came into the boy keeping up the thrusts till he was milked he then pulled out. 

Harry’s eyes had rolled back a bit; he wasn’t really conscious anymore but Tom fulfilled his promise to make him feel good. Tom banished the remaining drugs in his body and put the remaining in the little bedside table. 

Harry’s point of view 

When Harry would wake he was able to move his arms he sat up and gasped he was covered in hard white stuff. His head hurt a bit. He got up out of the bed and to the bathroom to take a shower though he looked in the mirror and flushed he was really really covered in the dried cum and he even somehow had it in his hair. His clothing was still in the bed. He went and got into the shower and began washing himself. 

It took a while to get it all off but he didn’t hurt, not a lot, just some tender bruises still on his tummy. Some of the activities were a bit blurry to him. He almost felt like he wasn’t even fully here just floating around his body. As the hot water cleared his head he flushed and covered his face. He said all sorts of embarrassing things. However, Tom didn’t lie, it felt good and didn't hurt at all. Harry touched his butt he didn’t feel anything dripping out though he did still feel like there was something inside, deep inside him. He covered his mouth to stop any noise and pushed a finger inside wiggling it a bit. It felt good. Cheeks flushed, he fingered himself and bit back the soft pants and moans that threatened to come as soon as his hand moved. 

“Feeling frisky pet?” Harry had been so distracted he hadn’t seen the man come in; he was red faced. He quickly removed the finger inside him and looked away, this was embarrassing. 

“I… needed a shower,” he said it was the truth. 

“Well hurry up and get clean, I’ll wait for you in the bed,” Tom said and Harry nodded. There was no way Tom Hadn’t seen what he was doing. The shower curtain was crystal clear and never seemed to fog up. He finished washing and got his towel that just seemed to magically appear for him and he dried off as well as he could before going into the room timidly. 

“How was your day so far?” He asked the dark lord timidly. 

“My day?” HE asked with an amused smile. “I had such a lovely start to it nothing could make it bad, come here.” he patted his lap. HArry nodded and went to him and he was then pulled into the offered lap. “So tell me what were you doing when I walked in, pet?”

Harry swallowed and blushed. “I felt something inside… so I was fingering my butt.” 

“And did you like it?” Tom asked, amused at the timid honesty. He got an embarrassed nod. “So cute.” Tom said and leaned to trace a hand down the chest around the letters engraved there. “I’ll teach you to like many things, it felt good didn’t it? Using the drugs?” 

“Yes,” Harry said “I thought drugs were bad for you though… is it going to be ok?” Harry asked. 

“I’d not give you anything dangerous,” Tom assured him. “I even left them inside your bedside table. However, I told you I came with a gift didn’t I?” 

Harry nodded “Yes Tom, I’m excited,” his last gift was the robe but it got torn when Tom got mad. 

“Go to your closet.” Tom told him, letting him off his lap. The naked boy went to the door he was so used to it being empty that when he opened it he was so shocked to see a fully stocked wardrobe. 

“Tom, thank you so much!” he said and smiled this was amazing, he went in. Shirts, pants, boxers… even belts, socks and shoes! But that was only half the closet. Turning he saw skirts, sexy lace underneath dresses and things of that nature and he blushed. Underneath the hanging clothing was a chest of pajamas and night shirts. 

“I found I enjoyed undressing you. Also you have earned the right to clothing I think.” Tom said, amused at the pink cheeks that saw the dresses. 

“What are the girls clothes for?” Harry asked Tom. “Am I getting a roommate?” 

“They are for you silly boy, I like my boys to be cute. Nothing is cuter then one who is embarrassed and wearing a maid dress with panties that can only just cover their sex.” Tom walked up behind Harry. “I will guarantee when you wear such a thing, I’ll make you feel so good you might just pass out after. Like last time.” 

Harry flushed darker and touched one of the frilly dresses. This was embarrassing. It looked like something from a girls cartoon, not that he saw many cartoons at all but at school before announcements some girls would use the class TV to watch shows. “Thank you Tom.” he told him and the dark lord hugged him from behind. 

“I want you to forgive me for hurting you as badly as I did,” his hand went to touch the tender bruises still on the white skinned tummy. “Do you?” Tom asked. 

Harry was still scared of him. “I forgive you Tom, it was my fault, I should have waited for you to ask about the window... “ he said to pacify the dark lord. It worked. Harry was used to this game he had to play it with uncle Vernon… and he played it with someone else too… he just couldn’t remember. A boy with red hair… freckles.


	17. An Old Friend

Voldemort’s point of view 

“I’m happy to hear that, also. I will bring you around my home, so get dressed, pet.” Tom said. 

“In the boy or girl clothes?” Harry asked and got a gleeful grin. 

“Are you letting me pick?” Tom asked and Harry nodded. “Alright let's go for something cute. Something that lets them all know you are mine.” Tom Reached over Harry to the skirts. He got a soft emerald green pleated skirt down a sheer white tee shirt with a snake on it and white thigh highs. He then grabbed the underwear, a black lace set of panties and a lace bra. “Try these on while I decide on the accessories and shoes.” 

Harry’s point of view 

“Ok,” Harry said, flushing. He went to the bed and put on the panties and slipped on the bra, thankful he just had to pull it over his head like a shirt. The lace rubbed his member and balls a bit and he flushed. Then the back part went up and settled between his butt cheeks. The shirt was sheer so the black lace showed through but the green snake was very solid and obvious. The skirt made him flush. It was short. If he bent over everyone would see his privates. The thigh highs were nice though soft and warm. 

Harry was blushing when Tom came out with more things. “Ok put these boots on,” They would go half up his calf and looked like black leather combat boots. Harry put them on zipping up the side to fit snugly. Then Tom put a collar on him with a silver bell that had a snake engraved in it. A leather bracelet with a single mettle ring went on both wrists and a chain was clipped to the skirt. It went from his front right hip to his back left hip. The mettle was cold on the skin between the skirt and the socks. Not that it was a large strip of skin. Then Tom brushed Harry’s hair and put a green bow in it. “Perfect.” 

“Thank you Tom… is the skirt too short though?” Harry asked shyly. 

“Stand back up let me look,” Tom said and Harry stood and turned when asked to. “No I think it’s perfect.” Tom said.

“Ok, thank you.” Harry said and the reason for the rings in the bracelets became clear when he saw Tom holding a leash. 

“I trust you, I don’t trust my death eaters, so this is for your safety.” he said, putting Harry’s wrists together and hooking both loops to the leash. “Are you ready?” 

Harry gently tested the leash, he couldn’t move his wrists apart more than a few inches and he had to keep them in front of him. “I’m ready tom.” The man then began to lead him the first time he’s actually been able to see out the door. The hall was … so amazing it looked like it was made of stone and marble, there were pictures that were moving! And floating candles. “Wow,” Harry said, amazed, getting a chuckle and a soft tug from the leash. Harry followed the dark lord flushing and looking down as people gawked at him. 

“Want to see one of your old friends Harry?” Tom asked sadistically, he already admitted he was a sadistic and evil man. 

“Ok,” Harry said. 

“Also out of the room, call me either master, or Dark Lord, I’d prefer master though.” Tom said. 

“Ok… Master,” Harry said and he watched as Tom's expression got scary, it was still a smile but it was a horrible twisted smile. 

Harry swallowed but he did have a bit of fear behind his eyes but this didn’t affect the Dark lord's mood. “Call the Weasley boy to the throne room.” Tom told a strange man in robes and a weird mask. Without a word the man vanished and Harry was brought to a room with an incredibly high ceiling that looked like the sky. In the middle of the room there was a green and silver throne with a very large snake statue around it. “A tribute to my dear Nagini, who one of your other friends killed during the battle. However her sacrifice made me able to become whole once more.” 

“Really… then she was a good pet?” Harry asked and got a nod he was brought to the throne Tom sat on it and he moved Harry to sit on his knees kneeling by him 

“You can lean into my leg.” Tom offered and Harry nodded leaning a bit and putting his head on the dark lords thigh right before the knee. 

Then a red haired man was brought in; he bowed deeply before coming to the throne. He looked shocked at first when he Saw Harry then he smiled. “You called my lord?” 

“Harry lost his memories in an accident.” Tom said and ran a hand through the hair. “He wanted to see one of his old friends.” 

“Hey mate, that sucks losing your memories. I’m Ron, we were best mates since our first year,” he told the wide eyed boy. 

“Hi, I’m sorry I don’t remember.” Harry said softly something made him feel ill, but also good. He was so confused. 

“It’s ok, accidents happen Mate.” 

“That’s right,” The dark lord purred. “Ron here was not only your best friend he was my informant, without him… you would likely have won and killed me.” 

“Really master?” Harry asked looking up at the grinning lord. “So… he was my friend… but he wanted you to win?” 

“Of course he did, I want a world where pure blood wizards like himself have the respect they deserve, he only wants the world to be a better place for us wizards and witches.” 

“Oh… ok.” Harry said then looked at Ron. “Thanks mate, I’m happy you were doing what you thought was best… I hope we can still be friends?” 

“Of course pet,” Tom said “Isn’t that right Ronald?” he asked and Harry caught the shiver from the red head. 

“Yeah for sure, I’ll reteach you to play wizard chess,” Ron offered and Harry smiled at him that caught him off guard. “When the Dark lord says it’s ok of course. You are his first and foremost.” 

Voldemort’s point of view 

“I know that, I am Master’s pet. Body, mind and soul… right master?” Harry asked, the scary grin was still there and he was afraid. 

“That’s right pet.” Tom jerked the leash forcing the boy up and he pulled him up into a kiss. Harry had been startled, the jerk hurt a bit but not enough to make him cry out. The kiss ended and the red head was speachless. “This boy is mine, you can only touch him with my permission.” 

“I understand my lord,” Ron said bowing low. 

Tom caressed Harry’s butt the lace now visible to the other eyes in the room. “Ah master,” Harry said meekly. “You’re making my panties show.” The flushed face and scared look. It was all the fuel Tom needed to stoke a good fire. 

“You’re dismissed Ronald, I’ll send you times you can come see Harry.” Tom said and the redhead agreed and left. “I’m going to hurt you but not badly.” Tom warned the boy who was scared. He pulled Harry over his lap and tethered his leash to the head of Nagini’s statue.

“Master?” Harry gasped as he was now laying over the man's lap. 

“You never talk back to me pet, I don’t care if you're showing your body fully naked, I will show you off when I want. You will just take it like you love it,” A hard hand came across the pale cheeks and Harry gave a soft cry. 

“Sorry Master, I’ll remember,” Harry gasped and shook a bit. 

“Oh I know you will.” Tom agreed, a second hit and a third. Harry cried. 

Harry’s point of view 

“I’m sorry.” he said but Tom didn’t stop Harry’s butt hurt, it stung and burned at the same tome. After ten well placed hard hits the assault stopped. A soft hand rubbed the red and slightly bruising skin. Cool to the touch it felt soothing but he still hurt. He was crying trembling softly. 

“This will be the most common punishment given out of your room. Along with whipping, or paddling. Depending on what you do people might be able to watch you get your punishment.” he told the softly crying boy. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes master, I understand.” he sniffled “Is this… part of my body being yours?” Harry asked softly, a voice thick with tears. 

“Yes,” Tom said and untied the boy helping him to his feet. “People can look all they want. I will only allow them to touch you if it’s something I desire. Are you alright with that? Letting others touch you to amuse me.” 

“If it amuses you master,” Harry was still sniffing. Tom touched his red face and wiped away a tear. “I promise master, I’ll learn everything you want.” 

“I know, such a smart boy.” he said and stood up. “Let's go see more.” He pulled the boy along with him. The halls were all stone; the rooms he was shown were a library filled with books, pictures and floating candles, a dinning hall filled with gawking men and women and then the dungeons.

Each cell was a box of stone with no windows. Harry began to get scared “Master, Master I don’t like it here.” he said meekly. He felt like he had bad memories here, he didn’t want to remember. He was scared so scared he was hungry and thirsty. Cold. His chest hurt. 

“Pet, calm down,” Tom told him. He saw the beginning of a panic attack. “Do you remember your time here?” he asked. 

“I’m scared, I’m scared,” he repeated as tears began to fall. Tom had a moment to think if he was beginning to remember things he wondered the reaction the boy would have; he was still defenseless, so Tom had so little to lose. 

“You might get some of your memories back… this will scare you,” he said and unleashed him and pushed him into one of the cells he turned back where he was pushed in and there was no door. 

“What did I do?” he cried “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he beat on the stone wall till his hand began to bleed. He searched each wall and nothing he was crying he remembered. He remembered a green light, he remembered waking, meals of porridge and bread. He sat in a fetal position crying. He remembered cold hunger… and pain. His rib was broken? He couldn’t tell how much time had passed


	18. The Dark Lord's Anger

Severus point of view 

“Why would he do that!” the door opened and Severus rushed in and went to the crying terrified boy. “Potter lets get you out of here.” 

“Severus,” he cried and hugged the man who lifted him up, letting Harry’s legs wrap around him, the boy's arms around his neck, face in his shoulder crying. 

The older man Carried Harry back to his room and when Harry wouldn’t let go of him he just sat on the bed petting him. “Harry, you’re in your room now, it’s ok, you’re ok,” the potions master told him as soothing as he could. Tom came in. 

“What’s the meaning of this Severus?” 

“The meaning? The meaning?! You locked a boy with the memories of a ten year old in a dungeon! It’s bad enough you’ve forced him into sex!” 

“You overstep yourself,” the hiss in Tom’s voice made Harry cry more. 

“P… please, no stop don’t… don’t make him mad,” Harry begged Severus. “Please,” a pathetic soft plea. 

“Harry it’s ok, I will be ok, even if he puts me under torture it’s worth it,” Severus said, prying the boy off and standing. “You’ve abused and raped a teenager, and then this? Isn’t it enough to torment him in the open like this, make him wear girls clothes and cover him in bite marks and bruises?” 

“He was gaining back memories,” Tom said, wand out and ready. 

“Are those the memories you want him to remember!?” Severus has never in all his years as a death eater dared to raise his voice at the Dark Lord himself. 

“Please stop!” A cry from Harry “It’s ok… put me back just don’t hurt each other don’t hurt Severus!” 

Voldemort’s point of view 

Tom grit his teeth. “You don’t tell me what to do!” he said in an angry almost snarl. 

“I know Master,” Harry said “I’m not telling you… I’m begging you, please.” tears and the shaking of hiccups from crying so much. “Please Tom, I’ll take all your anger.” He told him emerald eyes looking up at him begging. 

The dark lord’s eyes narrowed. “All my anger is that right,” before Severus could say anything the man had a silencio charm placed on him and he couldn’t talk. Severus only had his wand when he needed it to heal Harry so it wasn’t on him right now. 

“Yes, sir.” Harry sniffled “All of it… so … please.” 

The dark lords wand pointed at him Harry swallowed and didn’t try to run or cover his face. He just sat there shoulders shaking in soft sniffles and forced back sobs. Harry flinched when the man walked forward and put his wand to his chest the point of it pressing almost painfully in. “I could put you through faits worse than death. Thousands of times over, do you still want all my anger?” 

Harry forced a smile through the tears. “My body… mind and soul… is all yours Tom,” he told him “Use me so you don’t have to hurt anyone else.” 

The Dark lord almost missed the other man coming to get his wand still under the silencing charm though the wizard with the wand won and Severus fell to the ground. “He’s just asleep… but I will take out my anger on you to spare his life is that really what you want?” 

Harry’s point of view 

“Please,” Harry told him. Terrified, he was absolutely terrified. The Wizard grit his teeth and clenched his hand tightly almost enough to break his wand. Harry felt it the second the wand was lifted and he was blown back slamming into the bed's head beard. It hurt. He would have cried out but it knocked all the wind out of him. 

“I remember my promise no more unforgivable curses… but you will regret this Potter, your kind heart will be your undoing.” When the boy was able to get his breath back he was picked up with magic and thrown into the door across the room with a sick thud then to another wall and another wall. Each hit was enough to leave cracks or chips in the stone. 

Harry cried out when he was finally done and on the floor he couldn’t move his left arm or leg. His rib cage was on fire with every breath and blood was coming from his head, his right hand and his left knee and foot. “I’ll break every bone in your body, heal you and do it again, over and over again!” 

Harry coughed he tasted blood, he hurt it was so bad he was crying tears falling like a steady rain. “I’m… yours,” he said meekly and this only seemed to piss the wizard off more and Harry heard a pop in his ears then, ringing, loud ringing then the pain. Blood began to run out of his ears and he couldn’t hear a thing but the ringing. He cried out but couldn’t even hear his own voice over the ringing. Pain, first his feet. The bones shattering then his knees. More screaming but he couldn’t hear. The pain made his vision weak and blurry then it was gone too and the world went black. 

Voldemort’s point of view 

Voldemort stood there and he felt such rage and he was about to hit the boy again. Harry wasn’t moving. He wasn’t moving at all nor was he making noise no crying no whimpering. Fear flooded him and he went to the body and touched him. Still breathing. He began to do what limited healing magic he knew and called for the medic leaving the potions master asleep on the floor. He would be off no use for this extent of damage anyway. 

Why had he been so hard on Harry? Why had the boy so stupidly told him he would take all of his anger? All of it, Stupid kid. He might be 18 now but he still had the mind of a child, Tom knew this! He still did all this to him though. 

When the medic arrived he watched as she set bones and stopped bleeding. “What’s the verdict?” 

“Well my magnificent dark lord, he is in really bad shape, I can’t tell the full damage till he wakes up but he will live.” 

“Some good news at least, leave take Severus to his brewing chambers.” 

“Yes my wonderful Lord,” the medic left with Severus and Tom brought Harry to the hospital in his manor. Dressing him in the white robes. He would get the best care, if he had to kidnap a real medi-witch.


	19. Torture vs Pleasure

Harry’s point of view 

When he woke he was blurry. He was in a bed but it wasn’t his bed it was a white bed. He couldn’t move and couldn't hear anything at all. A hand touched his head and something was pulled from his ear and he could hear something. “Potter, can you hear me?” 

“Yes… professor,” Harry said. “Am… I'm in the hospital wing?” 

“No potter, what do you remember?” Snape asked and began releasing the stillness charms bones healed so he could move again. 

“I… I don’t.” He said then opened his eyes. “I do… remember, I was… I was protecting you from Voldemort… he… he has me, I’m a captive.” 

“That’s right,” Severus said softly. Then the pain on his face as the boy openly cried. His memories back the war school Ron, seeing Ron in the throne room the… the rape, it was all rape.

“It’s ok… it’s ok,” Severus said 

“What about any of this is ok?” Harry asked, turning to his side away from the man and sobbing. So much pain so much to remember at once. 

“Is he awake?” A second voice. 

“Now is not a good time my lord,” Severus said. 

“You! You’re a monster!” Harry sat up, tears down his face. “You should have killed me! Taking advantage of me like that, then still smashing me around like a fucking toy!” 

“Oh I see someone has their fire back.” Tom seemed amused and that pissed Harry off more. 

“You son of a bitch!” Harry yelled. His core activated and Voldemort found himself flung out of the room and the door slammed shut. Harry curled up to cry more. Severus stood as the dark lord burst back in. 

“You brat!” The potions master got between the dark lord and the bed. “Out of the way Severus.” 

“Enough, My Lord, have you not made him suffer enough he can’t hurt you. He couldn’t if he had to the bond you stuck him under wouldn’t let him.” Severus tried to appeal to the man but he wasn’t enough to reason with a pissed Dark lord who took the potions teacher and threw him out the room the door slammed and locked. The banging on it was nothing but a faint sound. 

Severus point of view 

Severus kept banging on the door begging to be let in. Then it dawned on him he’d take the boy back to the room. He ran and ran to the room but that door too was locked he beat on it and fell to his knees, he was useless so useless, Harry… stay alive. You have to stay alive. 

Voldemort’s point of view 

“You are mine, do you understand that? I took your body from you, and your soul and for a time your mind too,” he pointed his wand at the crying boy in the whte hospital bed. Wearing an old hospital gown. 

“I’ll never submit to you willingly..” Harry said “You control my body sure, you bond our souls together, I can’t fucking control that, but you won’t make me submit any more.” He uncurled and glared at the wizard eyes red from crying. Defiance and hatred. It hurt him to see this in the eyes of the boy who just last week was so cute and submissive.

“You won't will you?” Voldemort asked and pointed his wand at Harry. “What Severus said is true, even if you had the power to hurt me you couldn’t. I, However, can hurt you. Till you break into thousands of pieces.” Harry dodged a blasting spell tumbling into the floor, “I command you. Stand, and stay still.” 

Voldemort watched as the boy complied, forced, not willingly.

“I like the docile you, but nothing quite makes me feel like a dark lord then making you suffer. Potter.” Voldemort said. He appreciated them to the room Harry recognized as the one made for him after the bonding. The walls still showed the evidence of the anger release.

“I command you, strip and go to bed.” Harry fought, he kept fighting but it was useless. His body went with the commands when naked in bed the Dark lord opened the bedside table, the drugs still there. 

“No! No, dammit let me fight back!” Harry cried out but he couldn’t move from the lying position the Dark lord wanted him in. 

“I don’t think you understand Potter. See you hardly understood when you were nothing but my pet, you had it really good. Now you will be in pain until you break and become that good pet again. I guess I could Obliviate you… why did I not think of this till now?” 

“No… no don’t,” Fear was evident in his voice. 

“Don’t worry, that's less fun than breaking you with all this spirit.” 

Harry’s point of view 

Adrenalin was gone and Harry was back to the hopeless state he had been in since he got here. Tears began to fall and he sank into himself. He was never going to be able to get away; he was bonded to a Dark sadistic son of a bitch. 

“Oh what’s that face for?” Voldemort asked “Did you decide to give in after all, or are you just trying to run from the pain?” Harry didn’t answer. His only savior here was Severus. Severus. He was begging to be saved. “I command you to tell me what's on your mind.” 

Harry cried. “Save me, I want to be saved,” Harry cried and closed his eyes. The dark lord paused for a moment. 

“I suppose my reaction was unjustified since I’m the one who beat you so badly. Don’t worry this will feel good, I’ve tried torture now I’ll try pleasure.” He said and ran a hand softly up the bare chest. It still had evidence of the healing, he had shattered half the boy's rib cage after all. Practically his left side. The dark lord's voice was even softer now.

“Please, I don’t want this, any of this,” Harry cried. “Why do you want me? I’m weak… beaten, I can’t pose a threat to you or anyone.” 

“Oh but you are powerful, your cores coming back, slowly yes but it is coming.” Voldemort said. “And when it is in full power… then you will be a perfect piece in the puzzle I am making for our future.” 

“Why? You know I would never work for you… I don’t believe in your goals.” Harry said, trying to make conversation. If he could keep him talking maybe he’d forget all of this. 

“If you really want to know, I’ll be honest with you since you can’t run away… I modified your body and the modification grows ever stronger as your core does.” He hummed and Harry watched him roll one of the purple beads between his pointer finger and thumb. “This modification will allow you to act as a woman, and to bear me an heir, a powerful heir.” 

“What?” Harry asked, completely shocked and even more terrified than before. “You… you can't do that kind of magic…” 

“Is dark and forbidden, oh yes I know.” Voldemort laughed “It’s not going to hurt you I made sure of it I don’t want you to die, after all… I always wanted a large family.” 

“No… no no no! Please.” He begged. He tried to fight the bond but he couldn't. He was helpless.

“I also have to admit I was very fond of you without your memories… your eagerness to take my anger was your downfall though. Maybe now you will be more careful. Choosing the battles you can win perhaps?” he grinned. “So… to the task at hand, are you going to be good? ‘I’ll at least let you have the control of your own body.” 

“I… I’ll be good,” Harry said scared but this not being able to move was worse so much worse. Tom nodded and released his hold Harry felt his body relax and he moved an arm then a leg he could move again. “Please… my body’s too weak right now… please.” 

“Oh it didn’t seem so weak earlier.” Tom said and watched the boy move. “I have worked hard to get you back to a good weight and strength even as I hurt you. I never denied your body the things it needed. Not since your move to the room anyway.” 

“Why not wait till my core stronger, I’m not able to do anything for you now…” Harry said, still trying to get out of getting raped again. Voldemort was still just grinning. 

“Because I still find you attractive and I own you. You should submit to me.” He smirked and reached to run a hand across the chest. “You’re my slut.” Harry trembled and tried to not pull away. 

“Please,” A pathetic beg. It was met only with the hand going down to his stomach. “Tom, please.” The soft voice Tom had grown to love from the memory-less Harry. 

Voldemort’s point of view 

“Ah you used my name, good pet.” he told him. “I’m not going to stop, you can stop begging. Sit for me though.” Harry with a soft and slightly pained gasp gently sat up. Some of him was still sore even after the healing. “Are you still in some pain?” 

“Yes,” he breathed softly. “I don’t remember how badly I was hurt…” 

“I shattered most of your left side, every bone in your feet and your knees. Then I was sure you had a punctured lung and kidney and a serious concussion. Let this be a word of warning. Don’t be so kind you take all my anger ever again.” Harry nodded his assent to that. 

“All for Severus, Why?” Tom asked, leaning down to look in the boy's eyes. 

“He… he’s been a kind hand here,” Harry said honestly. “He loved my mom right?” 

“He did,” Tom said and stroked Harry’s hair. “He betrayed me all in her name but you are both mine now, Severus and his Lilly’s son.” Harry trembled and tried not to recoil from the touches as cool fingers went down his neck and to his collarbone. “All that fire from earlier has died down, was it all adrenaline? It would make sense, you have been such a meek kitten since the start.”

“How much are you going to hurt me right now?” Harry asked him softly. He half wanted to be prepared for it. 

“You trust me to be honest?” Tom asked in a soft hiss like purr. 

“You haven’t lied yet.” Harry admitted though it pained him too. The dark lord hasn’t lied to him yet, who else has never lied? Hermione maybe? No she was likely with Ron.

“You look so miserable, pet, but I told you I have no reason to lie when the truth is more fun. “Perhaps I will make a promise to never lie to you. What will you do for me?” Tom asked, amused. 

“I… I don’t know.” Harry admitted “Won’t lie either I guess…” he said softly and did flinch when a cool hand traced around his nipple. 

“Is that so? That might get you in trouble when you can’t lie to tell me what I want to hear,” he said and caught the flinch. He pulled his hand away. “To answer your question, I am going to hurt you… but not too badly. As long as you listen and don’t make me use a command, you make me use a command I’ll make it hurt.” 

“O… ok,” Harry didn’t have a lot of room to refuse him if he tried to run he’d be stopped if he tried to fight the same. 

“Let's test your faith in me. Close your eyes, open your mouth, I’ll put the drugs away.” Tom told him. 

Harry’s point of view 

Scared Harry was scared how could he keep trusting an evil dark monster of a man. However disobeying scared him more. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He still expected a drug of some sort but instead a piece of candy was put on his tongue. 

“I got it for the cute other you to say sorry for being so hard on you.” Tom admitted. “It’s just a muggle candy at the little convenience store, it’s called Smarties.” 

Harry was startled, he ate the candy. “Can I open my eyes now?” 

“Sure,” the dark lord said he had a roll of smarties opened missing one of course. 

“You went… to a muggle store to get me candy?” Harry asked, blinking the smile on the dark lord's face was… not what he expected; it was almost upset. 

“I had to say sorry somehow, I seem to take out more than enough of my anger on you before you beg me to.” Tom set it on the table. “With that being said I’m not sorry I hurt you… just to the extent I did.” 

“Right… because it amuses you to see me in pain,” Harry said “you’re sick you know that right?” 

“Oh I am well aware and I don’t mind, I like it actually.” Voldemort said. “On your stomach, no drugs I promise.” 

Hesitation. “It still hurts… so don’t keep me on my stomach long…” he said, trying not to sound as frightened as he was. He laid on his stomach face in the pillow to hide his worried nervous and scared expression. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, as you submit so sweetly to me,” The dark lord said. “Though you have little choice in the matter it's still nice to see it.” Harry felt the cool hands run down his back and to his butt. Squeezing a cheek. He couldn’t stop the shiver that rolled down his body. “You are shaking.” The voice was amused.   
‘You would be too…” Harry said softly. 

“Afraid?” Harry heard Tom ask, still with that amused voice.

Harry swallowed and nodded “Yeah… I’d be crazy if I wasn’t.” He was trying so hard not to shiver.

“True,” Harry felt a cool finger rub his little puckered entrance. He tensed up and grabbed the sheets. “Relax, it will hurt so much worse if you don’t.” That was hard to do. He tried though but he couldn’t. What was he doing giving in like this? Was he so afraid of the alternative? The finger left for a moment and was beck with a slick warm substance. Harry tensed was it? “It’s just lube, nothing special, except it does have a warming effect.” Harry relaxed a bit. 

Harry gasped when the finger slipped in he was tense so it was a bit uncomfortable. The invading cool finger with the warming lubricant. “I can’t,” Harry gasped he was giving in he couldn’t he was scared. 

“Relax, I can give you more than pain. You’re still trying to fight?” The condescending tone was horrible making this worse. Harry gripped the sheets. 

“It’s wrong… just… letting you do what you want. If I resist you’ll just make me.” Harry admitted he was prepared for it pain but the finger in his was just leisurely exploring. 

“You’re right of course,” Voldemort said “If you resist I will command you to comply. If you keep complying like this I’ll do my best not to hurt you. At least not as badly as I would otherwise.” Harry shuddered at the implications he wasn’t dumb enough to think he could escape pain. A second finger joined the first and it was stretching him a bit. Then that stupid spot in him and he let out a sharp gasp. “Found what I was searching for,” he purred and rubbed a bit more. 

“Ah… not there,” Harry’s body trembled. “It’s too much.” 

“You really need to stop telling me not to touch you know, if you weren't still recovering I’d have to punish you.” Voldemort pulled his fingers out. “Your choice on all fours or on your back. One way you can see what's going on the other you can hide your face from me.” 

Harry debated and got on all fours he didn’t want to see the man but this position made him more aware of just how sore he was his legs shook for a moment till he got in a somewhat comfortable position. 

Voldemort's point of view. 

This amused him greatly. Harry chose to go into a doggy style. Though he didn’t miss the tremble in his legs so he gave him a few moments to decide if that’s really what he wanted. When Harry didn't move the Dark lord got on the bed behind the boy who he saw flinched. “Relax, I made a promise didn’t I this won’t hurt too badly if you just cooperate. You are doing so well.” He pressed the two, still slick, fingers inside the boy. He was tense so he was so tight, He needed to get Harry to relax, one way or another. He rubbed, finding the spot and watching amused as the boy’s body reacted. 

“Tom,” Harry gasped and shivered. 

“I love when you call me by my name,” it was half the sadistic win over the boy’s view of him as Voldemort, half a reminder of the cute pet he wants to recreate. He heard a soft and muffled moan. Harry is still human, you push the right buttons the body will react regardless of the mind. “Ready for more, pet?” 

“No,” Was the scared reply. Voldemort had to chuckle a bit. 

“Sorry, I can’t really wait anymore. Last chance to change positions, if your knees and legs hurt.” he ran his free hand down the boy’s leg as he removed the fingers. “It’s going to be an awful long night if you hurt yourself,” 

He could almost hear the boy debating but he moved to lay back on his back, face a bit flushed from the forced arousal. “I thought so, don’t be so silly as to hurt yourself. I'll cause you all the pain you could ever desire as it is.” He ran a hand along the boy’s stomach up his chest. He could see the fear in the green eyes, he could feel the racing heart. This was what he wanted. 

He freed his own painfully hard appendage and rubbed the lube along it’s length. “You should be ready for me.” 

“Please, I’m scared I don’t want to be pregnant!” He laughed at Harry and pushed in with or without the boy’s blessings. He saw the boy tense felt it as he tightened down. 

“You’re core’s not done healing, you aren’t going to have to worry about that yet, don’t tighten up so much you’ll just make me cum faster.” He had to let out a moan at the tightness he could tell it was uncomfortable for Harry. “Relax,” he coaxed and settled himself at the base and rubbed the boy’s tummy. He was giving him precious time to accommodate, he was being gracious indeed. 

Harry turned his head to the side and away. Voldemort chose this as the time to start so he took Harry’s hip and began to thrust. He watched the boy’s body jump when he hit the bundle of sensitive nerves in him. He couldn’t help but grin his nails digging into soft flesh enticing a gasp from sweet pink lips. 

He leaned over the boy’s body and licked his chest. He felt the boy tense up then gasp as his tongue glided over a nipple. So sensitive… like a perfect little slave. He had to imagine if they were pierced! SO much fun pulling him by his nipples through the halls. The mere though had his hips moving at a rougher pace the boy’s body now used to him wasn’t trying to grip him to death now. He grinned hearing a muffled moan the boy was trying not to show his own pleasure at this. Tom moaned and nipped the sensitive nub and Harry jolted. He reached to stroke the boy determined he would cum first and Tom would use the over sensitive body til it came again and again. Sadistic glee in the thought. The boy came and he sat up. He felt the tight grip saw the boy arch up off the bed a bit and he had the sheets in a death grip. 

“You are so beautiful when you cum,” he teased and let the boy’s body calm before he began thrusting again Harry cried out and looked at him, such a pleading look. “Don’t tell me you want me to stop, your body just started accepting me so willingly.”

“Please… I can’t,” a moan broke what he was going to say and his body trembled. His insides were spasming a bit, it was so wonderful. Tom made sure to keep a steady pace. Though he wanted to be so much harder, this was his small way of apologizing for the unnecessarily hard punishment he gave his poor pet. For the pain he was still in despite so much healing. 

“T..tom,” Harry gasped. “The boy’s legs wrapped around him and he felt them squeeze. He was trying so hard not to feel good. The Dark lord could tell. 

“Give in Harry,” Tom purred. The boy shook his head then gasped and let out a moan. Tom knew the spot inside the boy by now and made sure to hit it often. “Give in,” he repeated. 

Harry’s body was so responsive his legs tight around the older taller wizard hand grasping so desperately at sheets his face flushed and pink. Lips parted and eyes a bit glassy. He was finally getting through. “Harry, I’m going to cum,” he warned the boy close too but would need some help. Tom wanted him to cum first. He stroked Harry and picked up his pace as much as the grip of the boys legs would allow. Harry cried out as he came and Voldemort kept the thrusts as his body tightened and spasmed before he filled the boy under him. Sometimes Vanilla sex was ok too. Once in a while.


	20. Bonding to Severus

Voldemort's point of view

He had the boy release him and he got out of the bed redressing as well. “I best let Severus in before he breaks the door down,” Tom teased a bit. He knew the man had stopped banging on the door but he was still there. 

Harry was still laying on the bed stunned most likely, possibly beating himself up for enjoying being raped. It didn’t matter to the Dark Lord Anyway. He watched Harry pull the blanket over himself and he grinned. The boy was breaking so quickly, well… he’s been here since May and it was well into October now. He still assumed this level of submission would take longer. He went to the door opening it. Moving out of the way so the Death Eater wouldn’t fall on his feet. 

Severus’ point of view. 

The door opened and he wasn’t prepared; he had been leaning so heavily against it he fell back. He was sure the sight was almost comical. The smirk on the Dark Lord’s lips was a testament to that. He scrambled up worried, too much so to be concerned about his own foolish appearance. 

“Relax, I didn’t hurt him,” The Dark Lord spoke in a purr. “I gave him my apology for how badly I hurt him, is all.” With that the Dark lord left. 

“Harry,” Severus said standing and timidly going to the covered mass, he did expect still to see the boy beaten though he knew the Dark Lord didn’t lie, not often and when he did it was normally to make things more interesting. The boy was covered up hiding in the blankets. “Harry.” He spoke the boy’s given name he was so worried he couldn’t remember to be snarky. He pulled the cover down to see fresh tears. “Are you hurt?”

“I can’t… I can’t,” The boy’s voice was pitiful. 

“I’m going to take a look,” Severus warned and removed the blanket. He had some marks on his hips. The boy curled up into a ball. Severus pet the boy and recovered him up. “It’s alright now, you’ll be ok,” it was all lies but what else do you say to a boy who is this upset? 

“Professor… can you stay?” The boy asked pathetically. Could he stay? He didn’t know the answer to that. 

“I will stay, as long as I can,” he said to the boy he knelt beside the bed and pet the boy. He did this as Harry cried himself to sleep. The dark Lord came back seemingly still in a good mood. 

“Severus, surprised you are still here, I told you no new injuries to worry over.” The Dark lord said, taking off his outer robe and hanging it up on a hook. 

“The boy asked me to stay… you say you didn’t hurt him physically. His mind is hurting.” Severus said. “My Lord, can’t you give him a break? He’s still a teenager.” 

“He’s an adult, wizarding consent is 17 he is now 18.” The Dark Lord said he still didn’t sound angry. Severus had to try and protect the boy. However, making the Dark lord angry protected nobody. “Why do you say he needs this break?” 

“He’s been under such stress, for so long. I just want to see him have something good… even if it’s an illusion.” Severus said honestly. “I know… we both belong to you, we have no rite to ask anything of you. I’m begging you for this boy’s sake, give him a break.” 

“Begging Severus, normally you are so proud you bite your lip and force it out. I suppose I’ve been hard on you too… did I break you that time in your cell?” Severus felt the man get close and bend so he could put two fingers under his chin. Voldemort forced Severus to look at him. “You’re old and wise, and now that you've filled back out you are attractive. Do you want to take the burden of my anger for a time so this boy can rest?” 

Harry’s point of view. 

Harry had woken but didn’t move; he had been listening to Professor Snape beg for him to have a break. Then Voldemort offered for him to take Harry’s place. Harry’s heart beat faster. No… no don’t do it. 

“I will,” Snape said. “I can do at least that much.” 

“No… please” Harry said weakly, his eyes open now and tears. “I don’t want you to be hurt.” A pair of shocked black eyes and another pair of red looked at him. “Please Professor.” 

Voldemort let go of the teacher's face. “You do know I own you both, I can take what I want from both of you… in fact… I think I will from now on, I will bond you to me Severus, the same bond I used on Harry.” 

Snape covered Harry’s mouth. Why why would he just accept this? Harry felt tears fall down his face. “I will gladly become yours My Lord,” the answer was spoken with such a sure voice. No… no. Harry closed his eyes and covered the hand over his mouth with his own hands. 

“Good, You will go through the bond on the 31st of this month, Halloween.” 

“Yes my Lord,” Severus said. Harry felt the cold run down his spine. This wasn’t happening. The only good in this place was giving himself away. They had no choice; they were helpless. “In nine more days I will have the potions ready.” 

“Good, then I will make new rooms for you both, I don’t want you separated if you are both bound to me. I will need to add a potions lab. Your potion work is still quite invaluable.” 

“I am honored,” Snape said and the Dark lord turned. Harry’s heart hammered in his chest and he squeezed Snape's bigger hand, that was still covering his mouth. “My Lord will you need my assistance today?” 

“No… not till the bonding day. You can uncover his mouth now, I’ve gotten what I want. Nothing he says will change that.” Snape hesitated but pulled his hand away. 

“Why?” Harry asked “Why do you have to do this to him?” he demanded of the Dark Lord. “Isn’t it bad enough you have me to kick around?” 

The sadistic grin the dark Lord’s smile morphed into sent terror down Harry’s spine Harry felt the cool fingers brush his tear stained cheeks. “If I have two pets instead of one, I might not come so close to killing you so often, so be happy. In nine day’s you will get to watch as I bond him to me and you will forever have a brother to look after you.” 

Voldemort’s Point of view. 

The boy was trembling under his fingers; he hasn’t even been cruel to him today. Is their little bit of bed play really breaking him as fast as Severus is fearing. He was really going to bond another to him? Well as he stated prior he wanted a large family he had in fact entertained this thought a few times as well. He can’t have that if he keeps almost killing the future mother. Severus was older but a good age regression potion and he could be a bride too. Two people to give him what he desired. Not just desired, but what he needed as well. 

He released the trembling boy and looked at Severus. “I want you prepared, I’ll not touch either of you till the bonding, is nine day’s enough of a break for Harry?” 

“You are beyond grievous my lord,” Severus replied, head bowed and submissive. Good, Severus did always know how to appeal to him. 

“Then it is settled. Harry, you are not to leave this room, I will leave the door unlocked for Severus.” He spoke “Keep dressed if you desire, I’ll let your friend know your memories are back.” 

“Don’t… Please Tom, let him think I still don’t remember,” An odd request. The Dark Lord grinned. 

“I can do that,” he told Harry and tilted his head to the side. “Why though?” 

“I want to see what he tries to tell me…” Harry told him still in bed laying he looked so miserable. 

“Alright then, He may come see you at random.” Tom informed Harry. Why was the sight of both these men… painful? He was giving them both what they wanted, a break for Harry. Harry looked crushed and Severus looked resigned. “I will continue my work in the Ministry, I am happy to report that I have successfully gotten a handful of spies along my already loyal base. For you Harry, I’ll even make sure to not hurt too many.” 

A soft but weak thank you. Harry was already drifting back to sleep. Was he expending too much energy? Or was it his core trying to recharge? This break would be good in a way, Harry might be ready for the second part of his new usefulness, and Severus will be a powerful addition. He had to admit he sometimes overlooked Severus’s power, he had a lot of it, he was just more skilled in potions than actual fighting. Tom left the room leaving his outer robe on the wall. 

Why was he upset that they looked in pain? It was all emotional he hasn’t hurt either one lately. Their bodies were healing up, gaining good weight. He felt a bit of rage come in. Were they not grateful to him for his mercy? The rage died down, he guessed this really wasn’t mercy. He had to admit even when being as gentle as he was he was raping th boy. He didn’t shy away from cursing the older man either. He went to his room and to the desk. “A new room, It will need a decent sized bed… a potions and stock room, a good sized bathroom with a larger shower… a separate shower and tub maybe, Severus only takes showers… a kitchen? No too many things they could hurt themselves with already.” He spoke out loud the sound of his own, even toned, planning voice was oddly soothing. 

Nine days, he would have everything ready by then. There was no doubt to that. He busied himself working. The door left unlocked. 

He watched the boy’s room but the only person who went in or out was Severus, The Weasley boy had yet to take time to visit but that was fine, Harry was supposed to be resting as it was. The house elves reported Harry was eating his food, most of it at least. Severus was brewing he had made the age regression potion as instructed and took it, it only regressed him to his early twenties but that was fine, the Dark Lord himself was in his seventies but looked around his twenties. 

Though the date of Halloween came. He went to Harry’s room, opening it for the first time since he left it nine days ago. Harry was sitting in bed dressed, he was in a button up shirt and a pair of muggle jeans. Severus wouldn’t be here this early, the bonding would take place at nightfall. 

Harry’s point of view. 

With Snape bringing him newspapers he was finally able to begin telling the days. No good news ever. A new Dark Lord was about but Harry knew it was just Voldemort. Snape came to visit at least once a day to make sure Voldemort was upholding his end of this. Harry thought so long and hard about escaping but Snape had made him swear not to try. It would end badly for both of them. When the Dark lord walked in Harry couldn’t help but glare. 

“What’s that look for, pet?” The man asked in an annoyingly innocent way. 

“Why are you going through with this?” Harry asked him, “You don’t really want two pets do you?” 

“Are you jealous?” Voldemort asked, seeming amused as he walked to Harry. “I’d be careful today is the day I said I’d begin hurting you again, we can have our fun while we wait on Severus.” Harry flinched as a hand went to stroke his cheek, flinching was a bad move as the next thing he felt was a sharp slap. “I’ll need to teach you manners.”

Harry put a hand on the stinging cheek and felt tears in his eyes. He was still so scared of this man even after nine days. Still the fear began to bubble up once again. Harry hated himself, how could he let himself become this? He couldn’t make Voldemort mad it would end badly for Snape… Snape didn’t do anything wrong. “Sorry… Master,” he liked when Harry called him Tom or Master both burned his throat to say.

“You are forgiven, pet,” The sickeningly sweet voice said and his head was turned to meet the older man's red eyes. “Tonight I will bond to Severus, and he will be mine just as you are, but he also swore a blood oath to me, that he would follow me as long as he was able to keep you alive. It’s good to have pets who are so caring for one another.” 

“What’s a blood oath,” Harry asked, not that the name didn’t explain a lot of it. 

“Severus swore on his blood, and we used a magic knife to seal it. If he breaks his oath he will die,” Voldemort told Harry and pet his hair. “I like your hair long, let’s grow it out more.” 

“Ok,” Harry said softly, not like he had a lot of a choice in this. Severus came in with potions, he was younger? Harry almost didn’t recognize him. “Professor?” 

“Don’t appear so startled, The Dark Lord wished me to have a more youthful and pleasing appearance, there is nothing that a good potion can’t fix.” Still snappy and Snarky as ever. Harry tried not to cry; this was all his fault. He bit his lip. 

Severus took off his robe and hung it on the wall, he knew the ritual, in fact he knew they wouldn’t cut corners like he had for Harry, but at the Time Harry was so weak his magic couldn’t reject the bond, Severus wasn’t so lucky. 

“Eager Severus?” Voldemort asked. 

“It is better to get it done with my lord, there are a fair few hours left if you desire it to be completed this night.” Always business no fear on his face. How could he not be afraid Harry was. He was terrified. Seeing the older man naked for the first time Harry had to admit young Severus wasn’t bad looking. More manly than Harry’s body that had been abused so long it stunted in growth. Harry was trembling and tried to hide it.

“Where do you desire me My Lord?” Severus asked. 

“Harry, sit back against the headboard for me,” Voldemort said. Harry almost refused but he had to keep the Dark Lord Calm so he wouldn’t hurt Severus more than necessary. He sat against the headboard as bidden. “Severus lay and put your head in Harry’s lap, on your back.” A soft Yes my Lord and severus got into the bed laying down Harry adjusted so the man was resting on his thighs. They, at least, were passingly soft? 

“Potter, stop shaking.” Snape said and reached to take one of the boy’s hands. “I’ll be fine,” he said comforting him. Why was he comforting him? Harry should be the one doing the comforting but he didn’t know how. 

“You are such a lovely creature, both of my black haired beauties,” The dark lord's voice made Harry’s skin crawl and he squeezed Snape’s hand. “You know how this goes, Severus, you took your potions before right?” 

“Yes my lord,” Snape had said “I am waiting for your lead.” How was he so calm? Harry couldn’t tell what Snape was thinking but he had to be afraid at least a little? 

Voldemort’s point of View. 

Harry was trembling but Severus was calm as always. Such a pair he was lucky enough to get a hold of. Both beautiful in their own respects. Both infinitely useful. Harry’s brightly burning magic core. Severus’s skills and power. He was sure to be unstoppable. He felt giddy as he got onto the bed. He had not augmented himself for Severus. The man would have already prepared himself; he was sure Severus’s body was more than ready to bleed for him. “Severus, Tell me you want me.” Tom said hand on the tone stomach of the man as he settled between willingly opened legs. Strong legs, ones that stood for hours to make potions. 

“I want you,” Severus said he watched as the chains formed and so close to his other bonded that his chains too glowed visible with Severus' new ones.

“Now I will take dominance over your body.” 

“I am prepared, my Lord,” Severus said with a pinch of fear, he knew he could not be as stoic as he was acting. Voldemort settled and the sight of both of them afraid had made him hard already. He pushed in the tip feeling as Severus’ body give way for him, the pained expression that lasted only a moment. Harry’s fear filled eyes, the lovely green orbs. Harry shook as he tried to pet the other man, Amused Voldemort sheathed himself into the willing body. Forced or not, he asked for this. A sweet cry left the man's lips Harry trembling leaned down shielding Severus’ face from the dark lord with his hair. Trying to save the man the embarrassment of being seen? Clever boy.

The dark lord didn’t care if he could see, he could still hear and that was enough. It took a few thrusts but blood began to flow easily, coating his member in the slick crimson liquid. “You’re bleeding for me Severus.” 

“Yes… my… lord,” each word broken by a thrust. The Dark Lord didn’t feel like going easy so he forced Severus to lift his hips so he could get a better angle. Each thrust each pained gasp or quiet scream. It was music. The soft sobbing to the younger of his pets a soft melody in the background. The dark lord spilled himself inside the prepared body and he felt it with a grin. Severus really had prepared everything he felt their cores connect then Harry’s lit up connecting as well. Severus will never know how much he just helped the Dark Lord. 

He pulled out admiring the blood. A good amount. The bond took. The man was shaking a bit, trembling from pain, not even he could stop his body doing that. The three were apperated to a new room, this room more lavish then the last the bed larger easily a bed for five. No windows. Three doors. This was good for his pets; he levitated the potions to him. “Get up Harry, let me see my pet’s face,” 

Shaking the boy raised his head. Letting the Dark lord see the pained man’s face. He uncorked the vial and tipped it into the man's mouth. “Prepared as always, I expected no less of you. To bring not only a healing drought but a binding aid in case our cores didn’t connect. Luckily that one wasn’t needed.” 

Severus drank the potion. His body was still trembling. Harry pet the man's hair with shaking fingers. Why was he so afraid? Voldemort just couldn’t seem to understand, he had hardly touched the boy. 

“Harry, you did so well.” he praised and saw the boy bite his lip. “You can take care of Severus now, as he has been, aren’t you happy?” 

Harry swallowed and looked at Voldemort. “I don’t want you to hurt him… please.” Harry’s body, his voice it all shook with fear. “Please, I’ll do what you ask.” He stroked the older man’s hair Voldemort watched. 

“I don’t make promises I wont keep,” Voldemort said “But I suppose no more Crutiatis curses, I can make that promise for him.” 

Severus squeezed the boy's hand. Was this a version of Stockholm syndrome? Where the captives fall in love? No Severus loved Lily. He sees Harry as something to protect. Harry on the other hand is clinging to the one thing in here that he has been counting on to save him. They were both fools, but they were his now. “I moved Severus’s clothing into the closet, there's a brewing room and stock room in that door there and a bathroom. Harry you will never leave this room alone, understand?” 

“Yes,” Harry said softly. The boy hasn’t even looked up at him and he found it pissing him off.

“Harry, come to me,” Voldemort ordered the boy, gently, got out from under Severus and went to him. The bed was large enough he didn’t have to get off. “What is on your mind, pet?” 

“I… it’s all my fault you did this to him,” Harry said “All my fault.” 

That is what had him so upset. “Oh no you misunderstand I was planning this since I released him from his cell, I just made the date sooner than planned. I was going to wait till you were cemented to me with a child first.” The words seemed to slap the boy as he flinched. “Your core is strong now so it’s only a matter of time so get used to the idea.” He pushed the boy down on the bed and began to unbutton his shirt. There was some fight as he tried to get away, Severus still recovering the man had put a charm on himself to take more damage then he should have to aid the bond, so he was weaker then he should be. “Stop struggling, I’m in no mood to play with you.” 

Harry didn’t stop till a hand went to his neck and squeezed, cutting off his air. The dark lord waited till his struggles stopped before he bit the boys shoulder sucking on the skin there tasting the blood. He even missed the cry, he was so angry right now. “My lord please,” Severus had pulled himself up. “Can’t we rest for a time?” a sweet request. Voldemort lifted off the boy admiring his mark.

“A compromise, no more sex, But I will mark his body. He must be given attention. With that said I will mark your pale skin as well, Severus, so be patient.” 

“Yes my lord,” Severus said submissive though he was sitting up even with the pain in his eyes revealing he’d rather lay. 

It seems with the knowledge it would just be marks, the boy helped remove his clothing. Amused the next mark was softer less teeth but still a large bruise would be forming there. Each pained gasp was music, He marked below the jaw line of his neck both shoulders and his right peck, both sides and he got the sweetest reaction when he went a bit too hard on his thigh. He pulled up happy and looked at the blooming bruises. “Isn’t he so lovely?” He asked Severus. 

“Yes My Lord,” The stoic man said trying to put back on his mask. Harry sat up slowly trembling. Tom stroked his cheek, he had made him cry. So fragile, Severus was not so. He moved and marked the man, his neck, his side and his arms, but each small gasp or whine was so much softer than Harry’s sharp intake and loud cries. 

He looked at them both and pulled Harry to sit next to Severus so he could admire them both. 

Severus’ point of view 

He was in pain, he knew he had to use the charm to weaken him for this to work but he didn't expect the pain to magnify so much. Though no more sex tonight was a promise, he’d take it, for he and Harry’s sake. Harry was breaking his mind shutting down slowly to save him from the torture. Harry’s biting remarks were getting weak, even during the break he was falling apart. Each mark the Dark lord made hurt and throbbed but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Harry even had it worse there, his marks far darker and more meaningfully placed. He had to resist comforting him till the dark lord left. 

“I am sad to leave you both but I have work to attend to, an elf will be by to take care of the mess, I trust you can treat yourself, Severus?” 

“Yes my lord,” Severus said and bowed his head. The Dark Lord left and Severus hugged the boy. “It’s ok Harry. He’s not here now.” 

“I’m so sorry,” The boy began to cry. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t save you… I can’t save anyone.” The boy hugged onto him he was shaking so much. 

“Harry, look at me,” The boy looked up with tears running down his face. “It is not your job to save everyone, it was never your job to save me.” He hoped his words would get through. “Regardless you did save me, I’d be dead in the dungeon had you not risked yourself for me, we have a chance as long as we survive there's always a chance.” 

“We will never get out… I’m going to be made to have babies… and you’re gonna get beaten, we’re both gonna die in pain,” Harry said, making himself more upset. 

“Maybe, but there is still hope Harry. As long as you are alive there is still hope,” he couldn’t take this, he could not escape this now, he couldn't escape the room and calm down he was stuck here too with this poor pitiful boy. Who’s been through too much. He was too strong to break, he had to not break for both their sake.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry fell asleep before Severus was able to get out of the bed and go to dress and drink another potion. He was used to this. This pain, well not exactly this was the first sexual encounter with the Dark Lord. He looked in and there was a room to do his potions and a room stocked with supplies. Seems he was still a valuable asset. The closet did have his robes and such along with the clothing picked out for Harry. He took a deep breath. He went into his new brewing room and looked at the cauldron. “What am I going to do now?” share the same fate as the boy? Well he had no choice. Could he take the brunt of this? No, neither of them likely could. It would need to be an even exchange. He couldn’t ask that of Harry. 

He busied himself getting to brewing a few minor healing potions, a few for bones and a few just in case something more serious comes up. He knew Harry’s core was strong now, that would mean here soon… he didn’t want to think it but it was true, Soon Potter would be pregnant. He would need to make preparations for that. He took a breath. He wasn’t told he couldn’t leave the room, unlike Harry who could not leave it ‘alone’ as the dark lord commanded. Then again it wasn’t safe for Harry alone, no death eater would dare kill him but curse him or hit him… they wouldn’t shy away from that. They still cursed him if he was ill prepared after all. 

“Professor?” A scared voice from the room. Severus opened the door and saw Harry awake on the bed looking for him. The look of relief when he was spotted was so obvious. He could never ask this boy to take half the torture… adult in the eyes of the world or not, he was a teenage boy. 

“I was checking the potion stores and brewing a few simple potions, luckily you slept long enough they are done now.” Severus said and went to the closet getting the muggle clothing Harry liked and tossing it to the bed. “Get dressed, no need to stay naked.” 

“Yes Professor,” Harry said, putting on the muggle gray tee shirt, boxers and jeans. “Are… you ok to be walking?” 

“I am used to far worse trust me Potter,” Severus said and looked at him. “With this being said. I will take as much of the burden off you as your mind heals.” 

“No… it’s ok, it’s ok if my mind breaks, I can’t just let you take that madman's sadistic torture, you don’t deserve that.” Harry said, so stubborn just like his parents. 

“I can handle it,” Severus said with a sigh. “You got him to agree to never use the Cruciatus curse, so at least I can stop making potions to treat that.” 

Harry Potter’s point of view

Harry’s heart sank, he still felt this was all his fault all of it, he failed to kill Voldemort the one job he had and he failed and they were all suffering. “I’m sorry professor,” 

“Stop thinking about me, the only person you should focus on is yourself. You are the one he really wants, I’m a consolation prize.” Harry didn’t feel better at that either. “Potter, as long as you are alive there is hope. I strongly believe that.” 

“But I… I can’t do anything,” Harry hugged himself and curled up on the bed. “I’m… just Voldemort's Golden Slut…” 

“You can believe that if you want to, I’ll simply have to choose to keep having faith in you.” The words stung he felt so hopeless, where did Snape find this resolve? Did he have a secret potion… if so could Harry have a sip?

“Ok… I guess, being miserable won’t help huh?” Harry asked, this is the most he’s conversed except when he was memory-less that is. It felt a bit odd, this room was also really lavish, he felt like a canary in a swans cage. 

“That’s right,” Snape said. “Get up I need a hand with preparing ingredients.” 

“But you know I’m hopeless in potions.” 

“No time like the present to learn.” 

The two spent most of the day in the potions lab leaving only to eat as Harry was still terrified of both starving, and being punished for not eating. Severus had to admit the thought of skipping meals, after his time in the dungeon, was also not pleasant. 

“Professor… are we sleeping in the same bed?” Harry asked swapping jeans for pajama pants. 

“It does seem so, though it is plenty big enough.” The stoic man took off his outer robes and his tail coat leaving just a cotton shirt and trousers. “I’ll not touch you, don’t worry.” 

“I’m not, I really don’t think you’d ever touch me professor, even less in this situation.” Harry had to admit he got on the far side away from Snape and laid down covering up. At least he wasn’t cold. All he had removed was the jeans, the tee shirt and boxers still plenty comfortable for sleep. He felt Snape get into bed too and the lights blew out leaving them both in the dark in the well oversized bed. 

Both men seemed to have a hard time sleeping. Harry would hear the other man move or take a deep breath even sometimes, the occasional curse. Though without a window it was hard to tell the time of day. Though he was sure it wasn’t too many hours past them attempting to sleep the door opened and the candles lit. Harry tried not to move but he felt Severus sit up. 

“My Lord, what troubles you this time of night?” Snape's voice was so calm, how did he do it? How could he be so calm. 

“Filthy brainless fools, the lot of them,” Voldemort said. “Why is it the only men worth keeping, betray me?” 

“No one can hold up to your level of perfection my lord,” Harry was impressed at Snape’s reply he was trembling though he was scared. How could he be brave like Snape? He slowly sat up still trembling, Voldemort looked pissed but it seems Snape’s words did pacify him a bit. “Why not come to bed, tell me about it, perhaps I could have an idea.” 

“You are far too eager to suck up to me right now Severus. Regardless I’ll take that offer to join you in bed. Does that extend to you Pet?” Harry froze when red eyes focused on him. Remember Harry, think brave, he told himself. 

“Yeah…” Harry said. “The… bed’s plenty big.” The sadistic grin made his blood run cold and his body shiver. 

“Well now since you both welcome me so,” the dark lord took off his outer robes and his coat before unbuttoning the shirt and removing his trousers leaving him in the opened button down shirt and his own boxers. He got into the bed with plenty of room between the two men. “Why are you sleeping so far apart? My poor beauties.”

“Courtesy My Lord, we are yours not each other's.” Snape saved Harry from having to come up with anything. He would thank Snape tomorrow. 

“Such wonderful words Severus, you have such a silver tongue, then again you always have.” Voldemort took Severus’s face in a hand and pulled him into a kiss. Harry had to look away; this felt too… wrong to watch. Though when the kiss was done the Dark lord fell into the bed dramatically.

Voldemort’s point of view 

He had such a frustrating day. Imbeciles all of them, however coming in to two black haired beauties was nice, one with a silver tongue the other who could only tremble and meekly respond. This was the life of a true dark lord. “Come to me, my pets,” he beckoned, he felt Severus move first and his right side was warm as the man laid down on the side Harry slower to follow did eventually follow suit. It was comical really, how the boy tried to figure out how to touch him the least.

He pulled both men closer and he hummed. Two warm bodies. A bit overdressed but, he was too tired to remedy that now. He fell asleep easily though when he woke only one of his pets was asleep. Severus must have fallen due to exhaustion and the potions to heal his body. “Harry, how did you sleep?” he asked, teasing wondering if he’d lie to appease him. 

“Sorry, couldn’t sleep.” the trembling voice said. 

“Oh?” Amused the boy chose the truth Voldemort removed himself from under Severus and looked at the sleeping face. He then looked at Harry. Green eyes full of unshed tears. “Be honest now Harry, What about me scares you?” 

Harry looked conflicted. “I guess… not knowing what you will do… and the pain too.” he finally admitted, it sounded sincere enough. He’d believe it. 

“I don’t always hurt you. But you don’t like when I give you pleasure either do you?” He teased knowing the answer was no, he wasn’t broken enough yet. Yet, being the key word. 

“No… I don’t,” Harry said and Tom pushed him to his back and slid a hand under his shirt. Harry shivered, his hands went to stop him from going further up. 

“Oh, you want to play rough?” Voldemort asked, amused. 

“No…” Harry said, trembling softly. Harry’s body was small compared to both Severus’s and his own. So small and perfect to be a pet. Not to say the boy didn’t have some muscle, however it seems neglect made it a bit hard to feel, and the months of not really being able to do a lot, the boy was softer like a woman. Harry’s hands let go and Voldemort continued up pulling the shirt with his hand feeling the soft and supple body he had cultivated. 

“You know, I can see your desire to fight but it’s crushed by this fear you have of me.” Voldemort leaned over the boy and licked up his stomach. “You know, if you were like this; sweetly submissive, all the time I’d not hurt you nearly as often. Or neer as bad, you should learn from Severus while you can.” He saw the boy’s breath. It was shallow, scared he was trying not to make noise. Keep Severus asleep maybe, the man was a light sleeper whatever potion he used must have been a good one. He took a small bite of the boy's tender skin. He heard the sharp intake though he didn’t bite hard, just enough to pinch before letting go and kissing the small ring of teeth he left on the skin. “Are you trying to be quiet?” 

“Yes,” Harry admitted he saw the boy's hands gripping the sheets tightly he could feel the soft tremors. 

“Why?” he asked, amused a hand idly moving up his sides. 

“Professor Snape's asleep.” Harry said his voice was quivering. “He needs, he needs to rest.” 

“How considerate of you.” Tom said and kissed the boy's ribs. His hand began to pull the Tee-Shirt off the boy who was helpful again seemingly to not jostle the bed too much. Such a considerate pet. “Are you eager? Did you want to put me in a good mood?”

“Yes… sir.” Harry said in a sweet little voice. So sweet, it was indeed making his mood good. He licked one of the tiny nubs on the boy's chest. The desire to pierce them again hit his mind, he tugged it pinching it as he did getting a sharp gasp and he arched a bit. Innocent reactions, he really hasn’t played around a lot yet. 

Harry’s point of View. 

He felt sick. He could feel his tremors as the Dark Lord’s hands caressed him then pinched at a nipple. It hurt he tugged on the small nub and Harry Had to bite his tongue. The tongue that railed up to his other nipple sent shocks of fear. The lips that curled around the other nipple and then the soft pain of teeth. It wasn’t the worst bite, it wasn’t even hard but it still hurt. Maybe more mentally than physically. He could feel the Dark Lord’s breath. He had to keep him in a good mood, Snape was recovering. Pull up some Gryffindor courage! He told himself. 

“So lovely sweet little reactions. I think I want to begin using toys on you… I’ve been simply using your pretty body as a place to release… I should be more thoughtful.” No… Please, Harry internally begged. “Would you let me? Do what I want?” 

“Will you let Professor Snape rest?” Seeing the Dark Lords nod. Harry swallowed. “Yes…” 

“Willingly, without a fight?” 

“Yes,” Harry said his voice broke trying to betray him. He couldn’t look at the amused red eyes of the Dark lord. 

“Then we will make sure he wont wake till he’s well rested.” Harry saw the Dark Lords wand the familiar swirl of a silencing spell and something else. Likely to keep the bed from shaking too much. He was so afraid. The Dark Lord almost always promised pain, even when it was supposed to be pleasure some still hurt. “Off with your pants, oh well you aren’t wearing any. Off with your boxers then.” The man got off Harry who sat up and began removing his boxers, he was naked, he hated being naked now. “Lets see, What part should I play with… Nipples, Balls…. Cock or ass,” 

Harry flinched, more than aware of red eyes ghosting down his body. “No matter what I choose, I will finish inside you. For Severus, are you even ok with that?” 

“Yes,” No, he wasn’t ok with it but, this man was protecting him keeping him alive. Besides logically he needed to be well enough to brew or they might die. Horribly mangled and in pain. Would that be so bad… Snape wanted him alive. He still wasn’t one hundred percent sure why but he did seem to want it an awful lot. His spacing gave Voldemort the opening to claim his lips in a kiss. Harry Hadn’t even felt the bed move he was so spaced out. 

The older man demanded submission forcing Harry’s mouth open this time to plunder his mouth. It was awful, he felt ill but he let himself relax to take it. When the kiss broke both he and the evil wizard were panting. Fear, Harry saw the wand as it touched his scar. “I’m going to take away your site, I want to make sure you are not able to see what's coming.” 

Harry wanted to beg, to plead anything but that. He knew better by now every time he said ‘no’ it ended far worse then what had already been too much. A spell he didn’t know it didn’t sound Latin? Then the world was dark pitch black he couldn’t see anything just as Voldemort promised. It occurred to Harry in his panic. Something the Dark lord has already said ‘Only I should be able to take away your sight…’ This was what he meant. Harry felt the tears come before he could stop them. He heard the fearful rapid beating of his heart as if it would burst if something wasn’t done. But nothing was touching him. He felt the weight of the person on the bed but nobody was moving. 

Voldemort's point of view. 

Wonderful, blind and terrified. He could see the fear in the boy’s face, in his now hazed over eyes from the spell. It’s high time for more… involved playtime, this was the boy's new life, a means of release for the Dark Lord, a stress relief and the future carrier of his legacy. Despite such a lovely and wonderful sleep he was still stressed from the last days events, What was it… just the second of the new month? It had started rocky, but October ended wonderfully. He shuddered just thinking of his claiming of the intelligent and stoic Severus Snape. Though right now he needed to focus on Harry. He’s given him more than enough time to stew in his fear. 

“Harry,” the boy’s head snapped to look where the sound was coming from shaking. “It’s only temporary, do not look so afraid.” He reached and touched the boy who flinched in fear pulling away from cold fingers tears falling from the hazed over eyes. 

“I… I,” The boy stuttered. 

“You told me you would be willing, for Severus’ sake, were you lying to me, Harry?” he asked letting his voice get a dark and sadistic purr to it. 

“I… I’m willing,” A shaky small voice. “Scared… but willing. Please, please let Professor Snape rest.” Such a selfless Gryffindor. 

“Do not pull away again,” The Dark lord said, making sure he was using a final and… demanding tone. He got a soft nod and he leaned forward to touch the boy’s chest. He felt the tremors under his long cool fingers. The sheer effort it was taking not to pull away. He was sure the boy was fighting every self preservation instinct he had. “Good,” he whispered and slid his hand across the warm skin leaving trails of cool. HE knew his body had a far lower temperature than a normal person, something about the resurrection. It made him almost cold blooded, as a snake. There his mind went wandering again. Even as his body reacted to the boy naked before him. Causing a pleasant sensation through his loins. 

“What do you feel, tell me how my hands make you feel,” Voldemort grinned a lie? Or the truth? He was curious to what he’d say either would turn him on the lie would please his desire to own the boy, the truth would fuel his desire to be sadistic and cause pain. 

Harry swallowed and closed his eyes, his lip trembled before he spoke “I… I feel your fingers, they are cold… or… or maybe I’m hot?” A slight run over one of the sweet and oddly sensitive nubs and he saw the boy tence and heard the sharp intake of breath. “That… tingles, in… into my belly…” 

“Just your belly Harry?” Oh he was enjoying this soft sensation play. 

“And… and,” Harry swallowed and gasped at a sharp and hard pinch. “Hurts!” It was a loud and honest answer. 

“If I wanted to pierce these sensitive little nipples you have here, would you let me? Just one for now, I’m still not sure if I want them that way permanently.” Voldemort said, rolling it between his fingers the right one, he seemed to gravitate to that one… maybe because it was on Harry’s dominant side? 

He could hear the panic and see it too on the boy’s already tear streaked face, salk trails down soft cheeks, as well as small wet trails beginning to fall on his chest due to his sitting posture. “If… if it,” Harry choked out. “If it... “ He gasped and tried to get in breath struggling so much with his tears his body wanting to pull away. “Yes.” he finally said, making the Dark Lord purr happily. 

“It amazes me the courage you have, you would think it took more courage to fight… but any true man knows, real courage is sacrificing oneself to save another. You are being so brave all for your old teacher, a man who you thought hated you. A man who would be tortured if you disobeyed. You could bet back at him for all the torment, so much torment.” Voldemort grinned, his silencing and binding spell didn’t keep Severus asleep; it only made sure he would not wake till he would naturally. ‘Well rested’ didn’t mean staying asleep longer than was going to occur naturally, after all. The dark and pleading eyes of the man stuck in the bubble of silence. Of course the ever generous man let the other man hear this conversation.

“He’s… he’s a good man, A good professor, please.” Harry winced and shuddered at the sharp pull to the already growing red and abused nub. “I…” a swallow, it looked as if the words were causing him so much pain. 

“I?” The dark lord asked, urging him to continue with his statement. 

“I’m yours.” The words were music to his ears, the sweetest part was the defeated voice they were muttered in. The look of utter shock and despair mirrored on Severus’s youthful features, he was so expressive as of late. 

“You are,” Voldemort purred, letting go of the nub and summoning a box. He opened it inside there were thin needles with a red ball on the end of each side. “I want to see how you look before I make a decision. Pick what side you want pierced? Left or right.” As he waited for the decision he pulled the ball off one side of the needle. 

“L… left,” Harry’s trembling voice answered. The one Voldemort hasn’t been hurting, he was ok with this though he gave the boy a choice, he could ignore it if he wanted. However, he was too happy not to oblige the submissive man in his bed.

He tugged the sweet pink skin out a bit then pressed the needle point to the side of the pert nub, hard from more cold then arousal he was sure. He pushed it in and Harry cried out. Of course it would hurt he had not numbed the area. When it went all the way through a couple small beads fo red began to well up at the needles entry and exit points. He fastened the ball back on and took a look at his work. He did like it. “You know, I find I do indeed enjoy this look. However, I’d rather peirce you multiple times, so maybe I’ll just use these thin needles they heal up over a day or two.” Grinning he rubbed the nipple now housing the needle twisting it and hearing the sharp intake of breath showing off the pain. “I think this play will please me enough for today… it’s a new experience for you after all, let's take things slowly.” 

“It’s.. it hurts,” Harry said. 

“More than it should I am aware, you are so used to unjury, to being able to hide your pain. These needles are special coated in a weak poison. It won't kill you, in fact it will likely leave your body in a mere hour. Though that's only the red caps. The blue capped ones have a lust drug on them, and the green caps have a far more advanced and painful poison on them, that one requires an antidote within twenty four hours.” Harry’s breath hitched, he wouldn’t be able to see what ones the man was using, Severus could. He would watch too in case he needed to brew the antidote in a hurry. “No green ones, as long as you are good. I promise.” 

The boy couldn’t not flinch away at the next touch no matter how he tried. Voldemort knew this, he was well versed in the body’s natural responses, some the brain could never fight off. He would poke and torture the body to get them, and make the person’s paranoia of the next move be his reward. He could see the rapid rise and fall of the boys chest as he was almost to the point of hyperventilating, almost. 

He toyed with a blue one and a red one grinning. He held a blue in the left and a red in the right. “Left or right Harry.” 

“Ri… right,” Harry gasped and he took the red one and pierced the other nipple, enticing another scream from the boy’s sweet lips his body jerked away. “S… sorry,” he said knowing he wasn’t supposed too. 

“You chose another red one, I’m sure it hurts… I’ll forgive you for your sweet apology, try to not do it again. I’ll let you choose again. Left or right.” He saw the boy cover his chest. It likely was quite painful two poisoned needles now in his chest so close to his heart, that was pumping his blood so fast. He put a red in his right and a blue remaining in his left. Wondering if the boy would dare choose the same hand twice in a row. 

The boy took a few moments. “L… Left?” it came out as a question instead of a statement, it was good enough though. Putting the red back in the box he uncapped the blue one it was a bit thicker, it had the drug inside as well as on it. It had to to keep up potency. Hum, where should he?

“Since you are covering your chest so… I think here.” he leaned and pushed the dark hair back before pricking his ear. This one didn’t have the bite of the poison but it would still pinch it was still a needle after all. He wiggled it about before pushing it through. He heard the gasp from the boy he felt the arms tighten a bad move as a sharp pained breath followed that. 

“Good job picking blue this time,” Voldemort teased him though the flush was already coming, it was no weak lust potion, after all he had Severus brew it for him. The man's potions were outstanding. 

“Pick again Harry, you still have another ear. Left or right,” he whispered the boy was trembling but now it wasn’t just fear. The Dark Lord knew how fast such potions worked. He rubbed the boy’s earlobe moving the needle as he did enticing a gasp from the confused boy. “Come on, you can still speak, left or right?” he picked two at random no green. Both blue, the boy didn’t need to know that. 

“I… I can’t…” Harry trembled. “Please, don’t make me.” 

“I could use both?” Voldemort asked “If you don’t pick I will.” 

“Left.” The resigned and pained voice said. Not that it mattered but making him pick was fun. He pierced the boys other ear in the same manner and was delighted to see the lust potion was doing its job. Hard nipples and a slowly hardening prick. Flushed cheeks too. 

“Blue again, lucky. Choose again, this one will go through your belly button.” Another two at random. Two reds, almost a shame. 

“R… right,” his voice turning into a breathy almost moan despite it’s tremors. Though perhaps this was a good thing too much of the lust potion he could have a reaction… that might also need an antidote. 

“Arms away Harry, you’re folding in too much I can’t get to where I want.” He told the boy forcing him to unfurl, he grinned at the obedience forced as it was. He rubbed the soft belly a bit, getting a soft gasp and watching his body react by growing in it’s arousal. Forced arousal, one day he will learn to be aroused just by a meer touch. No potions, nothing just his touch. “Red Harry brace yourself.” he told the boy before piercing his navel there was a sharp gasp and a soft whine nothing like the earlier cries. “I’ll stop here for today, next time we do this play, I’ll pierce your cock and your balls… maybe even just push them through skin, randomly.” He was saying this mostly for Severus, Harry’s mind was likely too cloudy to register the lightly veiled threats of more pain and forced pleasure. 

“You… ah promised no… no drugs.” Harry trembled. 

“I didn’t use drugs, not really the lust potion is readily available for lovers and the poison is a poison not a drug.” Voldemort laughed funny for the boy to remember that now. “Though I suppose next time we can leave the lust out if you prefer. Though a discussion for later, allow me my pleasure now.” 

“Y… yes,” A soft breath a gentle but defeated sound. Voldemort positioned the boy on all fours. 

“This is my pleasure not yours, this is all to keep me in a good mood right? So I don’t hurt Severus?” 

“Yes…” 

“Tell me to take you, say it Harry. Tell the Dark Lord to fuck you.” A sadistic glee in this. 

Harry trembled and bit his lip. Severus close to tears bound to the bed unable to move silenced so he wasn’t heard. “T… Take me, I wan’t... I want…” A choked sob. “I want you to fuck me,” he finally got out it took a while but it was worth the wait. He pressed in and then without warning impaled the boy under him. The boy let out a strangled cry of shock, pain and an odd note, pleasure. He moaned out his own pleasure at the tight heat that was the Chosen One’s ass. He now paid little to no care of the sounds the smaller male made as he used the tight body as nothing more than a means of release.   
After some time he was able to reach his pleasure and empty into the male, wondering if this was the one that would make him a woman? What a thought. Pregnant in the first try after his core returned to power. HE pulled out letting the boy fall to the bed. “The things you do for others, might one day be your downfall.” He released the spells on Severus. “You will gain your sight back in an hour… and Severus can help you remove the needles… when he wakes,” a sadistic grin and a look to the absolutely mortified man next to them. “Though I think he is awake now, I’ll take my leave.” The man got off the bed and left. 

Severus point of view. 

The stupid boy. Severus put a hand on the boy's back and the boy jerked “It’s me Potter, how could you… how could you take all that as I slept.” 

“Professor, My body… it hurts, and it’s hot.” The boy gasped out asking for help. Almost begging for it… and reaching out to him… the only adult who can help. 

“I know, on your back I’ll remove the piercings.” He spoke as smoothly as calmly as he could, the boy listened and he began the tedious work of removing the loose ball and sliding the needle out. Every small sound be it pain or… forced moans from the lust potion, caused Severus pain. When he got all five needles out he set them on a side table out of the way. 

Harry was suffering. He did this all just so the Dark Lord wouldn’t be in a cross mood and take it out on him… why? He already decided to take the brunt of this… however, Harry had to be a foolish Gryffindor.

“Professor?” Harry asked, blindly reaching out to find something. Right he was blind. The man took his hand and Harry visibly relaxed.

“Stop trying to take care of me, I will not have it, you need to recover. Rest now let the potion and poison leave you and you will have sight when you wake.” He said and tried to get his hand back to go get a wash rag to clean the boy up but the boy just squeezed more. He was so afraid… then again this entire situation was terrifying. “I’m just going to the bathroom to get a warm rag… I can’t summon one, I'm not allowed my wand.” 

The hand finally released him. He took a look at the boy he was… just as Albus said, nothing but a casualty of fate. Then again even Severus hadn’t known about the orders actions against Potter, nor what members other than Ronald and Mundungus. He got the rag and wet it with warm water, he’d give his right arm for his wand right now. He could do so much more. HE went to the boy. “Don’t be alarmed I’m getting in the bed.” He figured the movement would startle him and it did even with the warning. 

“Sorry… sorry,” The boy said and the older man began by wiping the tears from his face and the sweat from his brow. Then his ears and neck we worked down and washed to the boy’s navel. The boy didn’t talk. Harry didn’t talk not even say a word other than soft mumbles of sorry. When done the man pulled Harry’s Boxers back on him aware the boy had been forced to be aroused but never got the chance to feel the pleasure of release, he wouldn’t touch the boy. That would be more than cruel and too tempting to the Dark Lord if he was watching to use against them. 

“I’m going to cover you now, try to close your eyes and rest. It will do your body good,” Severus said as he did cover the boy and Lay down. Harry finally closed the hazy green eyes. His soft tremors didn’t fade for a while after then Severus was sure he was asleep.


End file.
